Destiny
by MelGamingPlays
Summary: Legends fortold a legend of a hero. The legend was passed down generation to generation until one fateful day. Out of nowhere, a peculiar cobalt blue blur protected his homeland from the mad scientist's wrath and made friends and allies along the way. But nobody know of the blue blur's past. And nobody knows that it may tied to what will happen.. *DARK SONIC INVOLVED*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED! ENJOY! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ALL BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

A few years ago before the present time, there's a kingdom in mobius ruled by a royal family of hedgehogs. Their king named Circe. Their queen named Aleena. They had two children. Both of them are boys. The brother is 3 years early while the younger brother is 3 years late . But sadly, after 47 years of their childbirth, they were attacked by humans and tons of army of robots.

 **Inside of the castle**

"Capture their child at all cost!" an old man in red clothes with goggles yelled but seemed to be very demanding as lots of robots swarmed in, attacking the royal guards.

"No, You're absolutely not capturing my sons!" the grown black male hedgehog shouted back angrily at the old man.

"Why do you go through violence just to capture our sons?" the grown purple female hedgehog asked with a hint of sadness in her tone. But only to receive a twisted grin from him.

"Because if the prophecy about a male hedgehog child will born in a royal bloodline is true, then one of your child is the embodiment of chaos itself have the power to destroy the world within his grasp! He's the one chosen by chaos himself! While the other one will become immortal just like him to protect him from powerthirst monster to lay a finger on him." the scientist said wickedly.

"If that's true then I won't let you lay a finger on my sons for just some stupid experiment." Circe said full of sense of justice.

"Don't be so arrogant, your majesty. Cause all you have you do now is begging your son's life because I had already send a few couple of robots to capture your sons while the humans will conquer your kingdom and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Hahahahaha!!" the scientist chuckled maniacally.

"No, Aleena go save our sons I'll deal with this madman myself. Go!" Circe yelled angrily.

"Be safe, Circe." Aleena respond in hope that her husband to be safe.

"I will be back with ease, Aleena

Don't worry." the cobalt king convinced the queen.

Aleena nodded and rushed to their children bedroom. The dark hedgehog glanced at the mad scientist with hatred as his fists clenched tightly, ready to teach this old man his place.

"So how are you gonna defeat us, Gerald? You know that Aleena and I was once a legendary fighter in our younger days, right?" Circe with such confidence in his voice as he masked his hatred with a forced smile.

"Of course I know, your majesty. That's why I created a robot that will outmatched you." the mad scientist replied with a crooked smirk as his reply.

"Behold Mecha Circe!"

Mecha Circe looks exactly like Circe. It was like standing in front of a mirror which is creepy.

"So do you like it, your Highness?" Gerald said sarcastically. The ebony king shook his head in disagreement.

"Such disgrace. You didn't think that this mecha will defeat me, did you?" Circe replied with confidence and cockiness in his tone.

"Of course it will defeat you, your majesty. It could overpowered you and queen aleena combined. Even better, it can end your misery out of this world….. but… I still can use you." Gerald said under his breath with a smirk on his face.

"Mecha Circe, knocked this king out!" Gerald yelled with confidence.

"Yes, my lord." Mecha Circe heed its master's request monotonically.

Suddenly, Mecha Circe attack Circe forcefully but all of his attack was dodged by the ebony king himself.

"Did you honestly think that this loathsome copy can defeat me? Did you forget who am l? I am King Circe. The king of Mobius!" Circe saie cockily while dodging his mecha self without getting hit by it.

"That's why your pride will get yourself defeated by me, Circe. Oh well, you've done good, your majesty but it's simply not enough." Gerald smirked madly which caught Circe off guard.

"What the- ." before Circe could react, it suddenly attacked on his leg. Circe screamed in pain as his leg got busted. There's no escape.

"Aleena, please get our sons out of here."Circe said barely a whisper before he was being beaten endlessly by the copy of him until the king became no threat to Gerald like weakly limp there. Can't do none about it.

"It seems you all talk when your legs got busted up, your majesty."

"Why? Why did you do this, Gerald old friend? Why did you become a destroyer? Don't you care about Maria and your grandson?" Circe said weakly, bearing the pain.

"I do care about them but I was tied with this "cursed" promise." the scientist said full of...regrets?

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

"Your little brother, your majesty. He is the one ordered me to do his bidding. And of course, he is the one who wanted me to capture your sons but he more prefer the chosen one so that he can change them to be like him. It's all for his stupid revenge to you for exiled him from this kingdom. That is also why he wants to conquer this land." he explained sadly. "I wish I didn't owe him anything in the first place." Gerald said lowly.

"Little...brother..? After what he done, he thinks he can show his face after that? Hmph! What a joke. However, he can take what he want but leave my sons alone! Where is he?!" the king glared at Gerald menacingly.

"Didn't you realise what is the situation you're in now, your majesty? You are barely can even speak and you want to confront your little brother? How foolish. Mecha send him to the base. I have things to take care of." Gerald said before he turned his back on him.

"You will not get away with this!" the black hedgehog said loudly, trying to get up but failed miserably.

With that Gerald laughed lightly at Circe's little stunts. "I already have."

"Yes, my lord." replied Mecha Circe. With that the mecha carried out the disabled king out of the castle.

'Yes…. things indeed..' the madman thought mentally while laughing madly inside. "I'm coming for you, my queen as well as your sons."

"Well speaking of her …."

 **With Aleena**

Aleena arrived at their children bedroom. She opened the door slowly as it creaked and she saw their sons fight off against two robots. Well, the brother that look like exactly like his father but has red striped fur and the younger one has royal blue fur unlike his family but close to his mother . The 8 years old male hedgehog tried to protect his little brother from harm but it seemed all in vain.

So, Aleena quickly rushed in before even thinking of everything and snatched her sons before getting hit by the robots. There was two robots silver and gold.

"Quickly, run my sons!" Aleena ordered because her number one priority is to get her sons to safety.

"What's happening, mom?" the 5 years old blue hedgehog asked with trembling body

"No time to explain. Let's go!" the queen urged in demanding tone.

"Ooh…. but the fun will be over, my queen." the mysterious voice said yet familiar.

"You! Where is Circe?" Aleena demanded some answer desperately.

"Dad? What happened to dad?" the trembled 8 years old black and red striped hedgehog asked.

"Who are you, Mister? Why are you attacking this peaceful planet?" the cobalt blue hedgehog asked as he shivered in fear.

"Who am I you ask? I am Gerald Robotnik. The conqueror of this planet as well as the earth. Everyone shall obey me as their new king." he said proudly but there was a slight hint of regrets in his tone.

"But, I must find this embodiment of chaos first before I do all of that stuff. So, are any of you the chosen one?" Gerald askes with a smirk on his face like a madman.

"No you're not taking any of them! After what you did to my dear Circe, I will not letting you get away with this, you hear me?!" the cobalt queen threatened.

"I thought you say that but I came prepared, your Highness. Kill her. She doesn't have any use to me." the mad scientist said without any mercy.

The brothers widened their eyes upon the word "kill"

"Mother, no!" the black striped red hedgehog yelled as he tried to come to his mom's aid but was stopped by the silver robot.

"And? What do you think you can do, young crown prince?"

At first, the room was echoed by silence. Then..

"I am the chosen one, Gerald Robotnik." He said without fear.

"What are you doing, son?"

Aleena asked in confusion, trying to reach him out.

"I know what am I doing, mom. Just… Believe in me.Please…" the young crown prince begged.

"Oh, really? That's so sweet of you to surrender yourself to me but where's the fun?" the madman asked that has been smirking the entire time with his crooked grin.

"Wh-What do you mean?" the young crown prince asked as his whole body trembled uncontrollably.

"You'll see.." he grinned as he seemed to be gave his robot a signal. Almost instantly, the gold and silver robots started to attack the family.

"What the…!" before the queen and the two prince could react, they were attacked endlessly by the two robots without mercy at all. 'They were defenseless!'Thought Aleena.

"Let them go, Gerald!" she yelled with all of her might as she withstand the pain.

"No. I'm enjoying this and you can't ruin it, you hear me, your Highness? Such a party pooper."

"Stop it….." At first they were ignoring the young blue hedgehog but his soft low voice turned into dark menacing shout.

"I said, stop it!" shouted the young prince.

The cobalt queen and the ebony prince were surprised with the yell of the blue hedgehog even Gerald was surprised.

"What do you gonna do about it, young prince?" the scientist asked while the silver robot that so fast even Aleena couldn't stop it from choking the blue hedgehog to the death.

"Ugh..I can't..breath.." the blue blur said between words, gasping for air as his lungs felt heavy.

"Brother!" the black blur shouted angrily. "Let him go! I'm the one who you wanted!" the young crown prince said desperately because his little brother's life is at stake.

"Alright, my young crown prince." the madman answered with smirk on his face. "Let him go". With that the silver robot release the young prince from its grasp.

"Brother..!" the cobalt blue hedgehog said lowly before passed out.

"Well, now that I found the chosen one, might as well take the queen too just in case anything happen. Robots take the queen. Don't worry she won't bite anytime soon. Let's go, my prince. Don't worry about your younger brother. I'll spare him. Come on." the scientist urged but unknown to him the blue blur didn't entirely collapsed juet yet.

"W-wait.." said the blue blur weakly.

"Hmm..still have the energy to fight, young prince?' the madman said while making a intimidating face

"You win this time but..I swear that I-" before he could continued, suddenly, the blue hedgehog was somewhat possessed by an unknown entity as his voice, fur even his iris changed. His fur has turned navy blue. And his eyes, there were no iris. His emerald green iris vanished, leaving a pair of white glowing eyes. His entire being was surrounded by dark aura.

The no longer blue hedgehog chuckled darkly. **"You may have won now but in the near future, a prophecy will decide humanity fate."** the black hedgehog paused as he chuckled lightly at their shocked expression but decided to shrug the thought off.

As you can see, this being has the most intimidating presence. With the aura that can choke anyone, no one dared to approach the dark being.

 **"I swear Gerald, one day your legacy shall pay the price for attacking my family. And when that happen, I'll be making sure you'll be paying the price dearly."** he laughed maniacally. His laughter was so twisted and dark.

Aleena and her son were shocked in place to see the once sweet little blue hedgehog turned into this demon spawned. His laughter echoes throughout the room until he just stopped.

 **"Oh well, my time is up. Mark my words, Gerald."** with that the cobalt blue hedgehog's fur changed into its normal royal blue fur as his entire body shut itself down.

The mad scientist was shocked too but instantly play it cool as if nothing happened."Ooh I'm excited to see it, my prince. I can't wait! Well then let's go, prince." Gerald pretended.

The ebony prince didn't say anything at all. After took one good look on his little brother, he prayed him to be saved and grown up so that he can see him soon. Maybe in the future later. As the moment of despair passed by, he left with Gerald leaving his little brother alone.

"Brother…." the young prince whispered who doesn't have parents even a brother anymore but luckily…

"Uncle Chuck…?" he said before passed out again.

"Don't worry, child. I'll take care of you till you grown up. I promised." the cobalt grown blue hedgehog promised while carrying him to home.

 **Time leap : 3 years later(473=50 years)**

 **(The young prince p.o.v)**

Since everyone thought that royal family was vanished, Mobius has become a planet without its ruler. So, the only one who knew that I'm a prince beside me is Uncle Chuck. Ever since that day he's my only friend because I'm afraid that if anybody stay with me they might get hurt or worse. I hate myself. That night, well since I knew where Gerald take my parents and brother. It's in the space on A.R.K. I wanted to go there but I can't because how can a hedgehog goes to space without a spacecraft right?...

I just watched the news on the tv at Uncle Chuck's house suddenly a live broadcast on A.R.K on air. I was like what happened here. There's a lot of dead body on the floor…! So much blood..Why are these innocent people killed.? When I know that I wish I didn't, my mind only set on one thing. It is about mom, dad and brother. What happened to them! I was screamed in pain because of the thought that they were gone forever..My emotions was uncontrollable, getting out of the control. It would only took me so far until I break.

It's the same people who raid my kingdom and guess what? It's the same people! The G.U.N. The organization that said will help people and fight for freedom and peace but none of that what they're doing. They're doing the otherwise.! Now I know they are the one! But still, it pains me that my family is gone. I wish i didn't know about my family...This is when everything gets weird and weirder. Just what my life needed right?

 **Third Person POV**

"Hello the chosen one. I'm here to help you destroy or more of a good way of saying lock away the memories that you don't want to remember." the mysterious voice stated that contains all lot of differents vibe that even you can't tell either it's boy's or girl's.

"And who are you? Why are you trying to help me?" the young prince asked in confusion

"I'm the master emerald. I'm representing for chaos, the god of destruction to aid you in your upcoming battle. When you didn't need me, I'll be cease to exist so that's why I help you so can you be in peace. Can accept it?" the voice said.

" Are you sure you are trustworthy?" he asked suspiciously of the mysterious voice.

"Of course you can. So are you ready?"

"Ready...for what?" the prince blinked in confusion.

"That you are going to let me lock away your bad memories so that your soul can be at peace." the voice answered

He sighed deeply. "Well, it's now or never." he paused, taking a breather.

"I'm ready. Is it gonna be painful?" the blue blur asked in curiosity yet with a slight hint of fear in his tone.

"Don't worry. It will be fine. I'll do it asap." the voice convinced the young one caringly.

"I accept it." the prince said before collapsed yet again and to be reborn into a fresh as a blue hedgehog who loves to go to an adventure.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **Author's note:** **Who is the young prince? Who is his brother the young crown prince? King Circe have a little brother!*mind blown. Find out on the next chapter of Destiny! "and tell me who do you think they are in the review".** **#1-In this Universe, they are aging very slow so that's why they look very young and energetic.** **#2-review how you feel about this story. Thanks I really appreciate it.** **#3-for hedgehogs 10 years is like 1 years while the others 10 years is like 2 years so you guys did the math. XD!!** **See you later!-** **(EDITED)**


	2. Chapter 1 : Past Revealed

**Past Revealed**

 **Time leap :97 years later(973=100 years) Present**

 **(??? P.O.V)**

"It's been years since I protected this planet. In that time too, I found many friends and had many adventures against lots of bad people." the silhouette looking hedgehog said to himself.

"It feels so good because I have become something people can rely on. A hero. The peaceful bringer. The protector of this planet. I'm the fastest thing alive. The blue blur. The knight of the wind. I am Sonic the Hedgehog." the silhouette hedgehog that now revealed as a blue hedgehog said with cockiness and confidence in his tone.

 **Sonic POV**

I think you guys might be wondering why my name is Sonic right? Well, my uncle always said that my father and my mother pick that name because of my speed. Cause I can run faster than the speed of sound that even can put humans fastest vehicle to shame. Well, yeah that fast alright. My uncle's name is Chuck. He is my mother younger brother. Oh you guys already know? Well, whatever. Where are we again? Oh! He said that my parents are such a wonderful parents. They were died since I was five. He also said that I have a big brother. I wonder who they are. There is about my family.

Now about my friends. I met them since I was nine and they are the ones I spent my time with most of the times. The first one I met is Tails. His real name is Miles Prower. He has yellow gold like fur and has two tailed. He is like a little brother to me. I met him when he was four. He was modified my plane when I was battling against eggman. Tails is a genius mechanic. He can build and invent anything. So he is pretty useful for the team. Second is Knuckles the Echidna. He has red fur and spike at his knuckles. He is the last echidna of his species. Being the last of his tribe, he has a duty that anyone doesn't have. It is protecting the master emerald from the evil forces that tried to use its power for their own personal gain. The master emerald is the very powerful mystical gems in the world. You probably heard about the seven chaos emerald, right? Of course you did. If you know about the master emerald then you must know about its gems. Well if you already know all that bullcrap about Chaos and Tikal then you are safe. Knuckles is a very powerful ally because of his strength and he is my buddy.

On to the next one is Amy Rose. She is a hedgehog but she is not my type. She has pink fur. She is wearing red dress and a pair of gold bracelet at her hands. She is the girl who fangirling all over me. Also she proclaimed herself as my girlfriend which will never happen of course. Phew.. thank goodness she is not here. She can summon her Piko Piko hammer out of nowhere but seriously though, where she keep those big hammer of hers? She has quite the anger problem so I suggest don't mess with her. Next is Cream the Rabbit but when she is grown up she is a rabbit. She has the fur like every rabbit has. She has a mother name is Vanilla and a chao name is Cheese. She is very cute little rabbit so she is like the one I hope to protect from the evil like Eggman. And of course, "Mr Grumpy" the one I can't forget, can I? No? Okay. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. BTW sometimes we called him "Mr Grumpy" or "Mr Sunshine" because sometimes he always act like he don't care and an emo on top of that. He has black and red striped fur. When I met him for the first time, I had this familiar sensation. I felt like I know him. Weird right? I respect him as a rival. I think he thought like that too but he just won't admit it. He is so stubborn right? Well that's just his true nature. Hehhehe.. wait, how can I be so sure?

Now about my longing nemesis, Dr Ivo Robotnik. Sometimes we call him by the name of Eggman because he has an oval body like an egg. He has a grandfather named is Dr Gerald Robotnik. Seriously why his family got Doctor in their name? They are mad scientist so are the others think they are mechanic doctor or they're just didn't know? I think that's all you need to know about my past, my friends and as well as my nemesis.

What? You guys said that you wants to know some of my adventures that exciting? Well, maybe next time….but I think I can tell you one of my adventures because I felt like that time... I'm not myself. Well, that time we are on the biggest fight in our life. We're fighting against Metarex lead by Dark Oak their leader. Even Eggman helped us in that battle by becoming our ally. Now about the weird event.

 ***Flashback***

After being attacked by Yellow Zelkova, I think, we passed the galaxy corridor. A few hours passed, we're being attacked by metarex but it seems they tried to lead us to something..or someone. When they asked me what we're going to do are either follow them or let them be but of course I said..

"Let's follow them. Let's find out what they're up to." I said with confidence in my voice because of my in need of fighting bad guys.

And then Knuckles asked me. "Why are you sounds so confident? You want to change your character traits?"

And I said. "My spines are tingling for some action."

Thus, we're following their trail that they want to lead us to. It lead us to a planet. But it's not just an "ordinary" planet. This planet is being attack over and over again according to Tails. The metarex is heartless and ruthless. They don't have any mercy. They only craved for power and destruction that's why, I want to stop them. So we want to give this guy their first lesson. Black Narcissus. He is one of four metarex bosses just like that yellow and red metarex.

'This is gonna be a piece of cake.' I thought.

But it's actually the otherwise.

How I knew his name? Well, that's easy. Cosmo told us. We got a message from him and what a coincidence Cosmo could read it so she told us what the message contains but I have a feeling that she didn't told us the full statements of what contains in that message. And of course Chris seems curious about Cosmo reaction at the last statements.

'She's hiding something. I'm going to find out what.' Chris thought before sneaking upon Cosmo who is now at the place where the spacecraft are placed.

As we plan on when to attack them, they fired missiles at us... or to be more precise it is fireworks. It's just to blind our vision up ahead. That's when I felt that someone is missing.

'Cosmo. Chris. Where are you? Did both of you go to that base on that planet? If you did, why? Don't you know it's a trap. Maybe that is why they fired fireworks at us so that we can't see you guys launch from the blue typhoon. We are such an idiot. No. I am the "idiot" Please be safe guys.' I thought of concern of their safety.

After we know they are "officially" missing, there is only one place they go to. It is the base on that planet. So they decided to send me to that planet with the power cannon. As I spin to maximum in the power canon, they're preparing to launch me to that base. After all of the things are in set, I charged to the base. I made a lot of holes as I charged in until I was in this room. This room filled with lots of fake emeralds and its machine.

"They're sure make a lot of fakes here."Suddenly I was shivering uncomfortably of their dim and creepy glow. "But their glow sure are eerie." I said lowly as the feeling I felt earlier crept in but as soon as it comes I shook it off out of my chest. Suddenly I was interrupted by an unknown voice.

"You don't have to stay down there, hedgehog. Come up here." the unknown metarex's voice said monotonically.

After he said that, I jumped up and only to see him in person but where are my friends? I was just about to ask about my friends but he interrupted me. Again..

"It is so nice to finally meet you Sonic the Hedgehog. The one who can control the light of chaos." the black metarex said who is now sitting on a chair looking all fancy and classy. It is annoying as heck of his attitude. So, I decided to play along.

"Oh, I am sorry to broke your base. I didn't know where your base's entrance was. I'm terribly sorry for it." I said sarcastically, mocking attitude of his.

But then, he said as if he doesn't care about it one bit. "Don't worry I am just testing the past data of the power canon of yours but you supposedly to land in this room but you way over past it. So now I'm going to test your past data and you are going to help me." He said as if I am volunteered to help him which is not gonna happen ever.

"I'm sorry, pal. I really can't help you. You really do love data, don't you. Who cares about them anyway."I said with confidence without realising its consequences.

"But you "are" going to help me in this experiment. With this."He said while pushing a button on his arm chair.

And what appeared was a glass prison looking and what trapped inside is…

"Cosmo! Chris!" I shouted in horror as I ran up to the glass looking prison.

I tried to bust it wide open but it won't budge. I look at them more carefully. I saw that Chris was hurt, possibly unconscious and Cosmo cheeks were swollen, possibly because of crying out for help. At that time too, he interrupted my reunion with my "stolen" friends by remove them from my sight. This is the third time he interrupted me. Again….

"Don't try break the glass. Who was trapped inside that prison will incinerate instantly." He said without remorse as I felt my eyes widening in shock.

At the beginning, it just increased my hatred towards him but it increased the other's feeling too. It is anger but now I'm feeling so angry towards him.

"If you don't do as I wish, well you already know what will happen to them." He said without any signs of fear or regrets.

'Ugh...he is so annoying' I thought. Suddenly, the image of my friends flashed through my mind. It was like 'something' wanted to show this image. Well, it just increased my anger.

This is the moment that I can't seem to remember it well.

"Cosmo's cheeks were swollen…" I said.

"So?" He said without even care or even have mercy towards the others even his own kinds.

"Chris...what do you do to him..?" I said as I was trembling with anger and rage as they were fueling into my body entirely when the image flashed itself again and again until….I unconsciously tapped into the fakes chaos emerald power.

"Punishment is required to make this inferior animal to behave." He said as he continued on, two robots come into the room.

"Look Sonic. This is my proud creations. Gold and silver. Silver will test your speed while the other one Gold will test your strength."He said.

At that time….I felt like I've changed somehow..

 **"You really want me to fight? Fine. Let's test them up."** I said but at the moment Before I spoke to him my fur was turning to navy blue and my voice is a lot darker.

After I said that, I immediately destroyed the metarex instantly, crushed them to pieces.

You know why? It because something tells me to destroy that metarex no matter what as its shows me this one image that contains a robots that coloured with Gold and Silver. Suddenly, I felt pain in my heart. I became enraged. Thus, changing me.

 **"Is this what you wanted to see?"** I said as my fur turned black as coal and my emerald iris' vanished leaving a completely white glowing eyes. And the place was filled with my "negative" aura but then 'someone' snapped me out of it.

"Stop. That's enough, Sonic." an unknown voice yet familiar said. Very familiar to me at least.

I looked upon the voice. I found my longing arch-nemesis. 'Why does he care anyway? Out of all people, why him?' I thought as my rage and anger are starting to calm down while my fur turned to navy blue instead of coal black fur, my emerald iris' appeared and my "negative" aura was calming down a bit.

"Look what he have done,man. He have completely annihilate them to bits!" the golden robot named Decoe said who is one of eggman's personal bots.

"Now we can't use them!" the silver robot named Bocoe said who is also one of eggman's personal bots.

"I'm sorry to come here at such convenient time when you're kicking their ass. Egg Drive had a fatal miscalculation. I don't have much time here so let's end this. Sonic...Don't disappoint me. From now on don't let your anger and hatred overwhelm you, right? So go disappear to the smoke and I'll pretend that I didn't see any of this ever happen. Don't worry about your crewmates. I believe he have already taken care of that." He said as I blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" I said confusedly because I completely don't understand the situation here but I had to I take my leave back to Blue Typhoon after what happened, I don't think I'll be myself again.

 **And….It's end there! So how about it? - what? You thought there's still more well there is a bit so… What you want to read it?! Well okay so see you at the end.** **Continue!**

Well there's that. The event that can't seem to get away from my mind.

 ***Ring..Ring..Ring***

Oh! It looks like my friends are in need of my help me to finish off my good ol' arch-nemesis. I see you guys later. It has been fun talking to you guys so I see you guys around.

 **Third Person POV**

As Sonic says goodbye to "my dear reader", he took off to wherever winds lead him to. But, he didn't realise that someone or a hedgehog has been watching him the entire time.

"I found you, the chosen one." the silhouettes looking hedgehog said as he continued laughed madly as it echoed throughout the day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's note:**

 **Well how is it?- well made isn't it? Hope you all enjoy this. Sorry it takes almost a week. Well what can I do. I'm just a high school student.** **It's over 2k words this week again XD!** **Well who is the mysterious character at the end? We'll see. In the next chapter of Destiny! :)** **See you guys next time! Bye!**

 **(EDITED)**


	3. Chapter 2 : Overpowered

**Chapter 2: Overpowered**

 ***Station Square, Morning***

 **(Third person P.O.V)**

The sun is setting. It's such a beautiful scene in the morning. The wind is blowing breezily. A blur was seen from the distant. It's our favourite blue hero. The blue blur. Sonic the Hedgehog. He is running to a certain place where his friends ask him to go to because Eggman is making a trouble at Station Square. As he arrives at the place he wants to go, he finds that Shadow is barely holding up against the newly invented mecha that Eggman had created while Knuckles already knocked out and he was covered with wounds and bruises. What is more bugging me is that why there's only Shadow and Knuckles joined this battle. Where's the G.U.N forces? Does they're not care about the station square citizen?

"Ohhohoh! There you are, you pesky blue rat. Perfect timing too." Eggman said to Sonic as he continue laughing hysterically.

"Of course I'm going to be here, Egghead. Just look what happened when I'm missing for a few minutes. But I'm going to beat you right now like every time I defeated you. So, hurry up." Sonic replied cockily while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Don't be so cocky, hedgehog" Eggman said as his laugh starts to vanishing. "Because this time I got help from 'someone' who help me improve this mecha we created. In fact, he's the mastermind of this mission."

"Mission? Mastermind? Who are you talking about? What's this "mission" that your mastermind wants you to do?" Sonic asked, confused of what's going on.

"Enough. This time, I will not spoil my plan to you any longer. Behold. SFR 1 Mecha!" Yelled Eggman while smirking like a madman.

"SFR1 Mecha? What is that?" Sonic asked without fear or terrified with that thing.

"What?! You should be terrified with this Mecha. Don't you realise that this thing almost defeated your friends. Even Shadow is almost defeated." Eggman said while there's an 'hmph' at the background. It's obviously coming from Shadow if you don't know.

"Don't underestimate me, doctor." Shadow said while give Eggman a death glare.

"But It's true, Shadow. Don't you think?"

"Don't you dare mess with the ultimate lifeform, doctor. I can easily blow you up to bits. Don't you forget that." Shadow said as he put his arms across his chest.

"Enough of the chit-chat. Mecha destroy them as you please."the scientist said as the mecha run towards Sonic and Shadow.

"Don't let your guard down." Shadow cursed under his breath before run up to the mecha.

"Of course. Thanks." Sonic murmured to himself and catch up to him.

Sonic and Shadow have been endlessly fighting the mecha for five minutes without any break. They seem to be weakening while the mecha still full of energy.

"This is ridiculous. It's never going to end." Sonic said while trying to breath carefully.

"And we're running out of energy." Shadow said obviously don't like being a weakling.

"Yeah….seriously..what is this thing made of anyway?" Sonic asked as he was replied by Eggman himself.

"It was made with the same material I used to make my robots but… it powered by...5 chaos emerald and the master emerald! That is why Knuckles is here. I stole his precious master emerald. So, how are you two going to beat the SUPER FANTASTIC BOTS 1 MECHA, huh?" Eggman said as he mocked at them on purpose. "As my dear mecha here keeps both of you stalling, let us wait for the mastermind to come too. Hahahahaha….Perfect." Eggman grinning and smirking.

"Come on, Shads. We have to defeat him before the mastermind get here. I don't know why he even bother to come here to see the aftermath of this match so we have to do this." Sonic said as his eyes is burning with determination.

"Because of that I can't defeat him myself so I had to team up with you for now...and don't call me Shads! It's not like you are my friends or anything and I was forced to make this decision." Shadow called while crossing his arms against his chest.

"Ooh...it looks like 'Mr Grumpy' doesn't like getting tease." the blue hero said sarcastically.

"If you done with your sarcasm so please help me. Stop goofing around!" the anti hero said still in same position as before. In fact he doesn't like being tease nor like the blue blur attitude.

"Heheh..fine..jeez..Don't get mad." as Sonic was about to continue he was cut in the middle of sentence by Eggman.

"Enough! SFR1 MECHA do it!" Eggman said obviously he doesn't like being ignored moreover by the two hedgehogs.

Suddenly the mecha was vanished and reappeared behind the hedgehogs just in a split second that even Sonic, the fastest thing alive couldn't catch its movement. The hedgehogs were kicked and punched by it without stopping. They were trying to dodge it but it's all in vain. They still got hit by it and they seem getting tired and weakening because their energy were slowly draining.

"This is getting nowhere…*pant..*pant…I'm going to use it." said Shadow while trying to save some energy to make this last one attack at its full blast.

"No..don't do it..it's going to be a big problem if you collapse now…*sigh. I can't defeat him by myself, you know. So, please help me." said Sonic as he sighed in defeat as he had to lower his pride, his ego and his cocky attitude.

"No. If we don't do something, the world is going to be in grave danger that even you can't stop it. So, I have to do this. To keep Maria's wish. To protect people. That is her wish so you have to understand." said Shadow as his eyes has a fire of determination lit in his eyes.

"I understand. But."

Sonic was about to say his reasoned to Shadow but he said "No buts!" he yelled at Sonic and turned his his head towards the mecha. "Let's end this, mecha. Once and for all."

A 'hmph' was heard and it's coming from the mecha. "How can you hope to defeat me? I'm powerful, strong and faster than Sonic so how?" it was as if he was mocking us.

"Enough of your insults! I, the ultimate lifeform shall end this worthless fight." Shadow said with confidence and hope that he can defeat this mecha and erased its existence for world's peace.

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots."the mecha said while pretending to be scared of the ultimate life form's taunt. " What a dramatic like hedgehog. He thinks that he is almighty ultimate lifeform that he can't be defeated." the mecha said sarcastically

"You really are testing my patience, you piece of crap." Shadow said in a calm tone yet serious so that his anger won't get the best of him.

"Alright then. I won't making fun of you…. but you have to defeat me first." the mecha replied in a taunting tone.

Before Shadow lashed out at the mecha, he turned to Sonic.

"Get out of here. Far far away. I'm going to blow him up with this maximum chaos blast that I have been working on whenever the bad guys that is hard to defeat. Now is the perfect time to test it on this mecha. So, please…" Shadow begged.

 _Wow that's some weird attitude for him to say. I've never expected that to come up from him. Ugh. What am I thinking? I can't let him do that._ "I'm sorry, Shadow. I can't let you do that." Sonic desperately trying to convince Shadow so he will let him stay.

"I knew you would said that so I thought of two choice for your stubbornness. It's either you go to higher ups and look from there or I'll chaos controlled you far away from this place where you can't even see this fight. So, which will you choose?"

"Why do I have to choose? Why do you treating me like a kid that doesn't even know how to protect themselves. I'm not a kid. Obviously I'm a teenager so don't boss me around as you like!" Sonic growled as if he is a wild animal. Sonic snapped out of it. _That's really weird. It never happened before. What's happening to me? Regardless of that, why he do this?_ "Why you do this, Shadow. Answer me?!" Sonic demanded for an answer to come out of Shadow but he gets nothing at first. Then…

"So that you can fulfill Maria's wish and protect its people when I'm gone. That is my reason."

Suddenly, a sound of someone got slapped was heard.

*...slap!...* The one got slapped was Shadow. The one who did it was Sonic himself. He said. "How selfish you can be, Shadow? Don't you realise who's feeling you will hurt during the process. You betrayed late Maria's wish, our friends...even me. Don't you realise that?" Sonic said in a sad tone with slightly feeling of betrayed.

Shadow look at the cheek that Sonic slapped on now is red. Surprisingly, he's not mad or angry at all. But he have a frown on his face.

"Then, you leave me with no choice, Sonic. Don't worry about Knuckles I'll teleport him with you too." with that being said he ran up to Sonic and put out the red chaos emerald from his quills then chaos controlled Sonic away from the battlefield. After that he chaos controlled the unconscious Knuckles.

"You really are selfish, Shadow. Just like he said." Eggman said while starting to grin like a madman. "And cause of that will be your demise, Shadow the Hedgehog! Hahahahaha!" the mad scientist laughed hysterically without stopping.

"Laughed all you want, doctor but I'll finish your creation first then I'll deal with you personally." Shadow said, now in serious tone, very serious one too. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

"I'm fine with that, Shadow but first you have to defeat my greatest creation of all time. So, how about it?"

"I'm fine with that. Well then, let our final battle begins, mecha.

 ***Elsewhere with Sonic***

 **(Sonic P.O.V)**

The view was jungle like. The air felt different somehow. More likely in the air. But how? Am I where I think it is? After a minute of thinking, I ran to the side of this place. Of course. He just have to send me to this island. The only island that's in the air and surrounded by the sea. It's called Angel Island. The place where the master emerald usually was. But now...wait how it's floating in the air?

 **(Third person P.O.V)**

"You must be wondering why the island still on the air right?" said the voice yet familiar. It's…

"Knuckles! You're fine! I'm glad. And to answer your question, yes I am. Why the island is still floating I thought it should be in the depth of the sea."

"Well, I'm sort of made a backup plan if Eggman manage to steal the master emerald. So, I took seven pieces of the master emerald to turn the into an emerald. Look I learnt from my past lesson from Eggman. Here it is." Knuckles answered while showing a green emerald. "BTW I found this chaos emerald on my island while guarding the master emerald. So take and keep it. You need it than me." he said while give the blue emerald to Sonic.

"It's the last emerald! Wow! thanks, Knux! You're the best!" the blue blur said and snatched the emerald from Knuckles hand and put it in his quills. "But I'm still wondering why it still floating while you bring it with you the whole time?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm holding the portion of the master emerald even though it just a few pieces and I'm its guardian. I don't know. That's maybe one of the secret that universe or chaos himself holds." the echidna answered and just shrug his shoulder

"Well, we obviously don't know what the universe plans for us nor chaos plans for the future and us. Regardless, we have to hurry. Shadow is in danger. He is so selfish that he even can't see that he was close to his own demise." Sonic said worriedly of Shadow current state. _Maybe he's losing. I just hope he can make it until we come. Why Shadow? Why you are so selfish? You could have our help to help you but why are you avoiding us?_

"Yeah. That mecha was completely overwhelmed me with its power. Come on let's go." Knuckles asked.

"Shouldn't we call backup?"

"Well yeah this thing is powered by five chaos emeralds and an almost complete master emerald so I think we should." the echidna answered.

"Fortunately, I brought my communication device that Tails invented from our team with me. So, I easily can call Tails to find some forces to help us in the station square." Sonic said with cockiness in his tone while Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"That's saved us some time. Well, very lucky you are, I guess." after he said that Sonic glared at Knuckles menacingly.

"..Right..right...fine..I'm kidding. Stop glaring at me, Sonic." with Knuckles nervously laughing, Sonic turned his head away from knuckles and walked away.

"H..hey..where are you going?" the guardian said while desperately trying to catch with Sonic.

When Sonic stop walking, Knuckles was stopped too. Then Sonic said. "You are indeed a very lucky echidna because if you not **I THINK YOU WILL NOT BE HERE ANY LONGER SO PLEASE STOP MAKING FUN OF ME, KNUCKLEHEAD!** Sonic shouted and growled like a wild animal no even worse like an enraged beast and there's a slightly deep and menacing tone. Kind of like Shadow but even deeper. Knuckles was startled at Sonic's suddenly changed intonation. _What's happening to you, Sonic?_

"I'm sorry, Sonic. Why don't you go communicate Tails and find help while I go help Shadow. How is that sounds?" Knuckles said nervously while Sonic is now completely snapped out of the wild beast situation and he suddenly felt regret of what he did to Knuckles. _Am I just yelled at Knuckles? It was as if I'm entirely different person. Dammit. What is happening to me?!_

"..U..Um.. Knuckles...I..I..am sorry for yelling at you. I regret it." suddenly Sonic's sad tone turned into his usual cocky tone. "Don't worry about me I'm going to be fine. I'll do it so go and help Shadow I'll be right back at you." Knuckles's frown face vanish leaving his usual calm face. _It looks like calm down a little bit. I think that's okay. I must not do it again. After what I did to Knux, I swear. I will not do it again. Ever._

"Well, if you good with it then, I'm fine with it. I'll see you later, Sonic." before he teleport to the battlefield at station square he murmured something to Sonic. "Be careful with your hatred and anger, Sonic because it might be dangerous to the world or maybe to your friends or even to yourself. Remember it well."

"Thank you, Knuckles. I'll remember it." Sonic murmured to himself after Knuckles had left the island.

 **Author's note:**

 **What's going to happened you ask? Well let's wait for the next chapter of Destiny! BTW what is happening to Sonic, anyway?XD!**

 **Sorry it's out late. School comes first, you know.**

 **REVIEW AND SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 3 : Hidden Secrets

**Hidden Secrets**

 **(Sonic P.O.V)**

After Knuckles left, I was standing there for a while. Staring into the nothingness. Thinking of what just happened. I tried to endure it but it makes not difference. Why? That's the only word that managed to get out of my mouth. A minute later of standing into the nothingness, I called Tails for reinforcement for the upcoming battle against Eggman because this battle, I can't do it alone. At first I wait to Tails to pick up. To tell you the truth, I'm embarrassed of myself. What right do I have to call myself a hero of mobius heck even the world if I can't even defeated another copy of me (SFR 1 MECHA if you don't know) that have all of my friends including my ability combined in one mecha body. How unlucky I am. Being born in this world alone, being a hero or protector or whatever you want to call it, of mobius or maybe even the world and the only life being that can control the chaos energies. No offense Shadow and Knuckles. People may say I'm a lucky person but that is not the case because the really story is I'm a very unlucky person. Why did Chaos chose me? Hmmm..I wonder. Suddenly there's a voice. The voice seems very familiar to me. Oh, of course. It's coming from your communicator, you dummy. I mentally slapped myself for being an idiot.

"Sonic. Hey Sonic. Why did you call me? Need something?" Tails said with his gentle tone as usual.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm in need of you and your invention's help. So, can you come?" I begged of Tails to say yes. Of course he will...will he?

"Of course I will help you, Sonic. We're best friends." he answered happily but suddenly someone familiar come in and said.

"Is that my dear, Sonic?" the pink hedgehog said while yelling happily.

"Oh...Hey...Amy. How are you doing?" I said nervously.

"Oh. I'm fine, my dear." she said while smirking dreamily thinking of Sonic. "But I wanna help you. I overheard you said that Eggman is making a trouble in the city and you in need of help. So, let me help you."

"Are you sure you 'overheard' my conversation with Tails or you 'eavesdrop' on us? Did you know what privacy means? Regardless, you can't. You have to protect people there while I'm gone kicking Eggman ass. So, can you do that?"

"I'll do anything for you, my dear Sonic." she said while smiling. "After this is over you're going to marry me, right?"

"No. My answer will never change Amy. Why can't you understand. And don't call me 'your dear'! I'm not anyone's dear so stop it." suddenly I felt a rush of anger and I tried to keep it down because of what I have done to Knuckles. "And one more thing Amy."

"Yeah? What is it Sonic, my dear?"

After she said that I felt very annoyed at the dear part. _Why can't she understand._ She was like completely ignored the 'don't call me that' part. Suddenly, I exploded. It's not like explode boom no its explode like when you have too much feeling that have been bottled up in the deepest of your thought.

"I said.. **don't call me that, you idiot!"** I yelled at her it's like the last few statements I said with venom as she stunned even Tails was stunned when he overheard this conversation.

As a moment of silence went by, Amy started said.

"I..I'm sorry. I shouldn't fooling around you like a desperate woman. Please forgive me, Sonic. I beg of you." Amy begged desperately and her voice started to change to the sad tone as she began to have tear on her eyes.

As soon as she said that, I realised that I have done the same thing to Amy. _What's happening to me? This is getting worse and worser._ "No, Amy. I apologise for what I have done. I shouldn't say that to you. It's wrong. But still, I really need your help to protect your place while I'm away."

"...fine...I'll help you do that. What's happening to you, Sonic? Why are you so easily get annoyed with. You always so happy go lucky hedgehog but now you just like Shadow but even worse than him. Where's all of this feelings come from? It's so unlike you." the pink hedgehog said softly and gently, trying not to make the hedgehog angry and annoyed.

"To be honest….I..don't know. It just ….happened." I said as the image when I've been a big jerk flashed through my mind but as soon as it come, I shook it off out of my mind. "But don't worry Amy. I'll be fine. Hey Tails! You too don't have to worry about it either. Maybe it because of I'm growing up to be a teenager as my hormones is going mature so maybe it's nothing." I said while completely changing the whole subject.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe that's what it is. This is why I've always trusted you, big brother." the two tailed fox said happily completely snapped from stunned position just now.

"Me too. Well, now is that settle with, can you marry me please?" Amy said as I sighed hardly.

 _Did she forgot what just happened. Uhh. The nerve of her. Well I have to be patient with her and the rest of my friend. Didn't want the same thing happen again._ " sigh..seriously, Amy. Don't test me. Now that I'm easily annoyed with everything so please don't do it. BTW Tails, don't forget to bring them ASAP. Well then, see you later." I said before turned off the communicator.

"Now then, It's time to help them out." I said to myself before take off to Station Square for a battle against Eggman. Who is now apparently go all out without fooling around anymore. I don't know why but he said that's what his master ordered him to do. I wonder who it is.

 **(Third person P.O.V)**

After that, Sonic is running to the Station Square leaving only a faint blue blur in the distant. Right now, the air is blowing really weird. It was as if something bad is gonna happen. That's a very bad sign for our heroes.

 **(With Shadow & Knuckles who is about 15 minutes had arrived.)**

Shadow was shooting chaos spears to the mecha endlessly while Knuckles was punching and kicking it enhanced by the 'mini' master emerald in his fur. So the damage Knuckles cause more stronger than his average power level. This fight has been going on for an hour without a break even though just for a while. Their energy seem to be more drained compared to the mecha who is powered by five chaos emeralds and an incomplete master emerald.

"Darn it. This takes forever. I'm going to end this." Shadow murmured to himself while panting of tiredness. " Knuckles cover me while I'm trying save more energy to make this blast cause some damage to it. Can you do it? If you can't I will take off my inhibitor rings." he said tiredly.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll buy us some time. Oh yeah. That reminds me." the red echidna said while take out the 'mini' master emerald and hand it over to Shadow. "You'll need this. It will helps you gains some of your energy as well as your chaos energy a lot more faster. Take it. You need it more than me. Use it wisely" he said while handing him his hand for him to take the emerald.

"I'll take it." the black hedgehog said while take it from Knuckles hand. "Thanks…" Shadow thanked him quietly but still can be heard by Knuckles.

"Anytime, Shadow." Knuckles replied before enter the battle again.

"Now that I got this, I better make this count." Shadow said to himself.

While Shadow was powering up to make a huge chaos blast, Knuckles is punching and kicking the mecha to keep it distracted but this time Knuckles didn't have the 'mini' master emerald with him.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought it would be._ Knuckles thought while punching and kicking but more punching actually while dodging the mecha's attack. _Without the 'mini' master emerald, the effect of my attack's cause would be almost as if I didn't attack him…..What should I do?_ he thought as anxiety of defeat started to overwhelm him, on and on. Suddenly there's a voice ringing on Knuckles' head.

" _Have you succumbed by defeat, Knuckles? Even though you have not been defeated yet?"_ the strangely voice that have a lotof different vibe in it. So, you can't even tell if its gender.

" _Who are you? How do you know my name?"_ Knuckles said in his usual tune.

" _I'm the master emerald. You might as well call me the voice or whatever you want to call it. I'm representing Chaos, the god of destruction to aid you heroes through words of advice before you make a big decision of your life."_ the voice said to the echidna.

" _Right..So why you're here?"_ he asked.

" _I heard that you're in anxiety because you afraid that you will let your friends down in the future maybe even now. So, I'm here to give you a word of advice." the voice answered as he started to give Knuckles a advice. "I think you might know that you and the master emerald are connected, right?"_

" _Yeah, that is true... but Why Sonic was connected to the chaos emeralds too? Hmmm...I wonder why?" he said as he drifted away from the topic._

" _Well for now. Let's just say that he is special. Okay. Back to the topic Knux." the voice said as if it was have an attitude like Sonic._

" _Right….Wait….are you sure you are the master emerald's voice because Only Sonic who called me Knux when he was fooling around. Are you.." before Knuckles can finish that sentence, he was cut by the voice._

" _Anyway, we are WAY past OUR original topic. Ahem, what's more important is that you are going to keep this mecha stalling. Am I right?" the voice said, avoiding the topic about 'its' identity._

" _Yeah. So, What am I supposed to do is draw the power from the master emerald. Am I right?" he said while he is thinking the otherwise. They're definitely hiding something. What they're hiding. Knuckles kept quiet on the last two statements._

" _Yes. That is correct. Now you know what you must do. I'll leave you for now, guardian. Thanks for what have you done. Farewell." the voice said as it was vanished._

Suddenly, Knuckles snapped as he realised that he was still in a fight with the mecha.

"Pay attention, echidna. Or you'll die here." the mecha said angrily. But Knuckles seems not paying any attention to it. Beside, he was thinking.

 **(Knuckles P.O.V)**

Hmmm…...Since I can draw the master emerald's power, that means that I can become my hyper form. It not that I like being pink or anything. Anyway, there is still something that's been bothering me for a while..It's weird how 'the voice' and Sonic are alike. I think there's more than meet the eye about 'the voice'...Dang. I'm WAY past the main reason I'm even start talking. To myself of course. Alright..Here goes.

 **(Third person P.O.V)**

After that, Knuckles starts to draw power from the master emerald that was powered the mecha. The ground starts to shake as if there was an earthquake that was happening as Knuckles starts to transform into Hyper Knuckles.

A few minutes passed by as Knuckles has fully turn into a being full of hyper and chaos energies. The most powerful form ever known. Sonic has turned into the hyper form once while Knuckles has done it countless times if anything gets really worse.

Knuckles starts to open his eyes and seen that he has fully turned. He smirked as the thought of winning and hope starts to fill him once again from the depths of despair and hopeless. The mecha proudly full of himself said, "Hmph….Did you honestly think that you can defeat me with 'a dramatic like transformation'?"

"No, but I think that I can do something before this forms reached its limit. For now, I think I can have fun with you for a while." the echidna cockily like Sonic's usual tune.

"Well then. If you TRULY think you can defeat me which it is not possible, then let's do this." the mecha said. It seems like it's smirking.

Both of them were staring at each other. Their eyes contains a feel. It is hatred. As well as anger…and for a very long time He finally said something..

"Goodness, gracious." It's coming from Eggman. "Finally, something interesting to watch. Oh, well. As long as you guys were distracted, I guess it's okay if you guys fight to death. Don't fail me, my greatest creation." Eggman warned the mecha while give it a death glare as he continued "ANYWAY...Let the fight begin! I allow you to do as you as you please to this Knucklehead. Muahahahaha!" he said sarcastically as he laughed hysterically.

"Y-YOU SACK OF EGGS!" Knuckles screamed angrily as he launched his fist to Eggman. Unfortunately, his fist was blocked by the mecha.

"You too slow." the mecha mimic Sonic's attitude but only to be annoyed by Knuckles.

"You..How dare you.. You are not Sonic! So stop acting like him, you piece of crap! Don't you dare mess with me." Knuckles yelled angrily.

"Oh? Little 'ol Knuckles doesn't like being mess around? That's too bad because I'm just about to play." Eggman answered, pretending have a sad tune in his line as if he was concerned. "Make him feel annoyed and irritated. This is an order. Oh. And also attack him….badly. If it's get worse use the power our master provided for us."

"Yes, my lord. Your wish is my command."

"What are you? Trying to do.." Knuckles said as he was suddenly trembling with fear. What the heck? What am I trembling for? Is this...fear? Thought Knuckles.

"Oh, joy. I'm going to have a lot of fun playing with you." the mecha said.

Oh no. You better hurry Sonic because I have a feeling that I can last much longer. Hurry! Sonic! Knuckles cried mentally, hoping for him to come faster with aid from their friends or ally.

 **With Sonic( his P.O.V )**

Why didn't the emerald sent me to Station Square because that will be A LOT more faster than running but still I love running. Regardless, why the emerald sent me 'near' the Station Square. This is the reason why I should learn more about chaos control from Shadow. I mentally slapped myself because of that. Then...suddenly someone familiar voice was entered my mind. " _Hurry! Sonic!"_

 _As soon as I heard that mysterious yet familiar voice cried out loud, I was tripped from my running position._

"Woah!" I screamed.

" W-What? W-Who's voice is that?!" I said to myself in confusion. When I get up I suddenly recognize that voice. "It's Knuckles! What happened to him….Am I too late?" I said as I drop on my knees and smack the ground once, causing it to make a crack as I fall into despair of frustration. I-I don't even want to think anymore. "It's my fault that they get involve in this. One by one they left me, leaving me all alone just like after Uncle Chuck died. In the hand of my arch nemesis and now Knuckles too." I said as my tears that I've been hold back fall. "Damn it.." there's a long moment of silence. Suddenly, the anger came back. **"DAMN IT!"** I smacked the ground very hard. Because of that, I've made much bigger crack than before.

Then, I heard a strangely familiar voice that I haven't hear for a very long time as well as a feeling that I hate so much. It's loneliness. How much did I hate that feeling? What's more weird is how I can forgot about it? But I decided to hide it from whoever is this.

" _Finally, it has been a very long time since I've talked to you, Sonic the Hedgehog." the deep and menacing voice said blankly with no emotion in it._

" _Don't be so formal. Just call me Sonic. What's your name?" Sonic asked the voice very friendly as if he was even know him._

" _It's such shame that you don't recognize me even my voice even though we always talked to each other in the past. I always like if it's just the two of us doing stuff together but.." he stopped for a while. As he continued, his voice started to change into serious and angry voice. "When you found that fox kid and the rest, you forgot about. You abandoned me. And now, I'm going to take back what's mine."_

" ' _What is yours?' What do you mean?" Sonic asked in confusion while his ear was twitching, means that something bad is going to happen real soon._

 _Suddenly, Sonic's surrounding turned into a blank space that seems to be no end to it. Then, there's a black mist right in front of him. Forming a shape of...hedgehog?_

 _ **And cliffhanger!**_

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **What secrets that these two mysterious characters hold?**_

 _ **Tell me in the review ^-^**_

 _ **Secrets will be revealed in the next chapter of Destiny! ;)**_

 _ **I love that this story gets a heartwarming views from you guys. Thank you so much. So If I get a lot of review from you guys, I might held a q &a segments. Thanks again. **_

_**I know. I know. I haven't update it over a week so...I will do double update this week. So, second update will be….3 days from now.**_

 _ **See you 3 days later! Bye.**_


	5. Chapter 4 : The Unexpected

**The Unexpected**

 **Today was going to be a unexpected story because you guys cannot expect what's coming. Oh, boy..this is going to be interesting. If you don't believe me, let's dive in, shall we? -mel**

 **With Shadow and Knuckles**

 **(third person P.O.V)**

The impossible is possible. The possible is impossible. Well, the possibilities are endless. No one knows what is going to happen in the future like the situation the heroes in. The storm is coming. The storm that they have never expected. What is going to happen? Who knows...Maybe we'll find out soon. Now back at the battlefield.

The air was flowing really weird today. It's not calm and fresh as usual. It's...different. Kinda like there were a huge explosion that's going on and on without stopping. A never ending explosion. Like this battle. A never ending battle. Where's there were neither the winner nor the loser. So, when it's going to end? Well, it's just like I said earlier. No one knows.

The sky was grey. No lights of the sun was found. None of it. Station Square were once crowded with lots of people but after the battle started to go off, there was an announcement that told the folks to go somewhere safe so that there will be no blood to drop in this battle. Who makes the announcement you ask? Well, it's the Chaotix doing. Now is the good time they are being useful, aren't they? Let's get serious.

 **Knuckles P.O.V**

I was panting and breathing for air after a long battle.

 _I have been used too much energy. It's only a matter of time before I passed out or lose my hyper form._ I thought while slightly looking at the mecha. It was slightly bruised but it still standing. _What am I supposed to do?_

 **Third person P.O.V**

"It seems like your situation is worsening, Echidna. What are you going to do about it, Guardian?" The mecha asked sarcastically.

"..pant..pant..You...How dare you...called me that?!" Knuckles shouted but sadly he was overwhelmed by the feeling of tiredness.

"Oh. That's too bad. I'M DARE YOU. What are you gonna about it, Knuckles?" It said sarcastically, just to make Knuckles annoyed. But instead of feeling annoyed of its insults, he felt tired as his body felt heavier than before.

 _Oh, no. I can't hold on much longer. Where are you guys? When are you going to bring resistance because I don't think I can last much longer. Shadow? Sonic? Anybody?...No one?...I'm alone...No one is going to help me just like when I'm on Angel Island. No friends. Even a family…._ Knuckles thought as he felt he was drowning into the hole of loneliness that he have been felt before met Sonic and the others. As he felt the feeling again, he felt like himself sinking.

"Is this the end…..of me?" the red echidna said as he felt that himself losing consciousness and his eyes were barely open.

"Any last words, Echidna?" It asked in taunting way.

"Heh...I never thought it would end this way but tell everyone to take care especially Sonic. That guy always gets into trouble. Heheheh…" the echidna laughed tiredly as he continued. "One more thing. Tell him to take care of Master Emerald for me, will ya? And tell him that he is one heck son of a gun….P-Please…." he said before losing consciousness

"I think I do it since it's your last wishes. You know, robots don't have heart but I'm different from any of them. Anyway, I have completed my Master's order and it's all went exactly as he planned and anticipated. Oh, well. Now to wait for the right call.

 **Shadow P.O.V**

"Just a little bit more. Just a little bit more." I murmured to myself, over and over again until…

"You really think that I would let you get away without fighting so easily, Shadow?" the deep mysterious yet familiar voice said behind me. It's..!

"You!" I said as I was starting to lose focus to maintain the power I have gained.

"Of course. It is I. Mephiles the Dark! I have been resurrected from the depths of the underworld to take my revenge on you. As well as the the other two. Blue and white hedgehogs." the crystalline black hedgehog that look like Shadow himself answered as he chuckled darkly.

" When have you been resurrected? If so, why now?" I said as I was gaining back the power I have lost.

"Let me tell you a story." Mephiles said as he started. "That day, after you and the other two have defeated me by destroyed me and my brother, Solaris, my body was gone because they have turned to pieces thanks to you guys while Solaris was being erased from existence when that princess blew out the fire which is Solaris. But my soul lived on. With a tiny bit of my energy, I lived on but with no body just a soul floating in the air. I thought, it's all over. But one day, Master found me. He saved me. He's my saviour. And I swore loyalty to him to the very end of my life just to pay the price by serving him."

"Thanks for your story time, Mephiles. But I think now you have to tell me something." Eggman said as he suddenly appeared in his eggmobile.

"What is it?" he asked calmly and steadily.

" Why are you here so late? Didn't you know that Master is coming soon?" Eggman asked but seriously, who are they talking about? I thought as they continued their useless conversation. But suddenly something clicked.

 _This is my chance._ I thought as I focus on deeply to grab the power to make a huge chaos blast that will end this madness for now. As the saying goes, 'evil never stop, nor good'.

I was powering up and it's almost reached to maximum but it seems like Mephiles has found out what I was doing as he stopped talking to Eggman and turned to me as he started walking towards me.

 _Oh, no. This is bad. This is REALLY BAD._ I thought as I started to panic. _There's only one way to stop this. If I don't do it, all the distraction that Knuckles was doing, were going to be wasted. I'm going to do it. I'm sorry, Knuckles._ I was giving up, losing hope….until...my saviours has come.

"Stop this at once!" the white hedgehog said as his right hand was glowing as I felt my body numb, can't move as if I was paralysed. Then, comes the second voice.

"You better than this, Shadow. Don't give up." the blue hedgehog said as his eyes were full of determination and hope. Unlike me who is his eyes were full of despair and fear.

After the white hedgehog right hand stopped glowing, I felt normal again but the power I have gathered just...vanished. Now I'm back to square one. Great. Anyways, the two hedgehogs walked up to my directions and so did the enemy.

After a few minutes that have been wasted, they stood in front of me. Heroes on the right side while the enemy on the left side. They stared at each other, face to face. As the moment of silence went by, the blue hedgehog started.

"So, looking for trouble, Egghead? Cause trouble has already come." the blue hedgehog named Sonic said highly with a overwhelming confidence.

"Finally, you have come, you blue pincushion. It's all go according to plan." Eggman smirked and grinned madly.

"What are you talking about, Eggman?" Sonic asked as he noticed that Mephiles was there. The one who kill him in Soleanna a few years ago. " You! How are you survived?!" he said as there was a slight change in his tune and a slight change of facial expression. It's anger.

"It's a long story, Sonic. Let's make it short. It was simply that I've been saved from my endless nightmare." Mephiles answered.

"That's enough!" Eggman interrupted in our conversation as he yelled, calling for something or someone. "Bring him here."

Suddenly, there's a robot that was carrying...Knuckles?!

 **Sonic P.O.V**

 _My eyes were widened, seeing my fallen my friend and also a comrade. His body was limp, unable to move and it seems like he was unconscious. Maybe because of energy he have lost. But why did they do that to him? I felt a rush of anger and hatred that would lashed out at them in any minute and I felt like I want to scream but at the same time I felt like this is all a nightmare that I couldn't wake up._ I thought before I made a glare that will make anyone terrified even my friends. _Woah...this side of me that never shown. Is this he's doing?_

 **Shadow P.O.V**

 _I-Is that...Kn-Knuckles?! Oh, no. What have I done? Am I too late? Is this...my fault?_ I thought as I saw Sonic give the enemy a glare that I have never seen before. _What wrong with him? And why I'm concerned about him? The one that I should be concerned was Knuckles so Why am I felt this way._ I thought in confusion.

 **Third person P.O.V**

"Ohohohohoh! How about it, Sonic? Angry?" Eggman said after he receive the glare from Sonic as he smirked and grinned behind his glasses.

"What's the meaning of this, Robotnik?" Sonic said darkly as he open and close his eyes over and over again, can't bear to see his fallen comrade.

"Oooh. That's so usual for you, Sonic. To call me by my real name. That must be you mean business, right?" he said as he chuckled lightly while Sonic have this annoyed expression on his face.

"Yeah. Can you explain to us of what is going here and who is plotting this plans." the white hedgehog named Silver asked.

"Agreed." Shadow said as he crossing his arms against his chest, showing his usual attitude like he doesn't care but the truth is, he does care about it.

"Very well." the scientist nodded in agreement but it seems that he does it for something.

"Alright, Egghead but in one condition." Sonic said in his usual cheery tune, seems like he's back to his usual attitude and calm down a bit.

"Right...and what condition I might ask is that?"

"No more trick, Egghead. Promise?" Sonic said as he crossing his left finger behind his back while his right arm in the front, showing that he is sore but he isn't.

"Promise, you blue nuisance." he promised but instead he does the same thing that Sonic was doing.

"It settled then. Go ahead."

"First off, tell me Silver. Why are you here?" the mad man asked.

"Actually, I shouldn't be here. Funny thing is that I saw a black -greyish hedgehog seems to be offering something to Mephiles in our own time line. He accepted it. Then, they suddenly vanished. They used chaos control I think. That's when I got curious and used chaos control but got stumbled upon this guy." Silver said while turned to Mephiles.

"Yeah. Then, when we were fighting, THE HERO just have to stop it. That's when I made my great escape." Mephiles said, completely pointed out the hero out loud, just to make Sonic felt annoyed.

As he gave Mephiles a death glare, he said. "..and that is how he is here with me. Enough answer for you, Eggman? Now answer my question. Who is behind all of these?"

"It's me, Sonic the Hedgehog." the mysterious voice said as he chuckled darkly behind them.

They were shocked with fear. Unable to move at all. _Who is this guy?_ Is the question that been on the heroes' thoughts for a while now. The surroundings felt really weird now. With this mysterious man presence, how much can it be much more worse? **(let's see how much more can you expect. Don't roll it down too quick. You'll ruin the surprise. ;)**

"Why hello there heroes of mobius. Is so nice to finally meet you all. Especially you, Sonic." the black-greyish hedgehog said, like how a villain should be, dark, deep and menacingly.

"Master." Eggman and Mephiles said in unison as they bow down on their knees.

"Guys. He's the one I saw with Mephiles." Silver whispered quietly to Sonic and Shadow but seems like Sonic wasn't listening. Instead, he was trembling.

"Wh-What? Me?" Sonic said as he felt like he was trembling with fear. "Wh-Why me?"

"Because.." he walked towards Sonic as he keep on backing away until his back encountered with a building behind Sonic's back. There's no escape. When he arrived he stood right in front of Sonic and he whispered something. " You are the chosen one. It is your destiny, my boy. Look how much you have grown." he said as Shadow approached him and he said. "You too have grown since the last time I saw you on ARK back when you were young. I guess they didn't make it. That's too bad."

"Who are you talking about?" Sonic asked bravely, cutting all the fear as he felt himself at calm.

"Nobody's, sweetheart. Call me Jules. Jules Charles Hedgehog." he smiled as he secretly signalled back something to Eggman and Mephiles.

Suddenly, Mephiles used his speciality which is controlling shadows to trap Silver which is hard to catch while Eggman ordered his robots to apprehend Shadow. Before Sonic can react to save his friends, they already been caught by them.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?!" Sonic shouted angrily.

"This Guardian never told you about it, ain't he?" he asked, as if nothing happened.

"What are you talking about?! Why did you included him in this?!" he said angrily, seriously pissed off by this guy.

"Chill, big guy. To answer you that, he's the guardian of master emerald. Probably he heard about the prophecy from dad."

"Dad? Who?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Chaos, of course. He is me and my big brother's dad." Jules answered.

" Wait..Did you mean Chaos the god of destruction?! That's your father?!" Sonic asked in disbelief

"Believe it or not, he is."

"That must be mean that you."

"That's right. Jules is a fake name. My real godlike name is Dark.I'm the god of darkness while my brother or your father fake name is Circe and his godlike name is Light, the god of light. Pretty cliche won't you say? Anyway, he's married to a female magical alchemist. The most powerful woman in the world. Her name is Aleena. She is also your mother."

"Wait..Why are you telling me this? I don't understand." Sonic asked in confusion, scratching his right ear.

"Because….You and Shadow are their long lost child. Shadow is your big brother." He whispered through his ear softly as Sonic's eyes were widened in shocked and confusion.

"Th-That's not possible. Uncle Chuck said they died while trying to protect me and there's no way that Shadow is my brother. You're lying. I'm not gonna believe it." Sonic said, denying the truth as he shaking his head in disbelief.

"Deny it all you want. But this is the truth. You know, your Uncle Chuck is your mother's younger brother. So, that makes him an alchemist." he continued.

" .Lie. You told me that I have been living a lie? Alright then, wh **ere are my parents? If you know that is."** Sonic hissed as his voice changing in the end of his statements, meaning that he was irritated and annoyed.

"Well, that's funny. I thought you already met them but I guess I was wrong. Let me tell you something. I did saw them hundred years ago on ARK with dearest Shadow." he said while glanced at Shadow who is still apprehended by the robots, giving the older hedgehog a death glare.

"Anyway, that's when I last saw them but I believe they are still alive and well. Probably looking for both of you."

"Wait...Is this have to do with royal family of mobius vanished?"

" It does. In fact, we are royalty." he continued with a smirk on his face.

"So you are our uncle and Chaos is our gramps?" Sonic asked, included him and Shadow since they're both siblings after all.

"That is right." he nodded in agreement.

"Then, what are trying to do? Why did you collect all of this villains? I don't understand."

"To become the ruler of this world and get my revenge on your father, my big brother for banished me from my kingdom." he said. "But first, I need the chosen one help. I have failed once but not twice. This time all will go according to my plan." he smirked madly while looking straight to Sonic's eyes.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sonic said as he trembled with fear.

"I mean….I need your assistance." he said with a smug grin on his face.

 **Sonic P.O.V**

I was shocked, unable to move my body. This is a lot to take in. I felt like something within me has awaken. Something that has been locked within this past hundred years. It was memories of my past. How did I forgot about it. All the image of my past memories flashed through my mind like a lightning. Suddenly, my head was aching really badly as if my head is about to explode, causing me to fall on my knees, clutching my head in pain. In the distant, I heard someone yelling and calling my name. Over and over again. Really loud too. Heh. He does have a soft side. Good for him. The last thing I heard before I collapsed.

 **Shadow P.O.V**

I screamed on top of my lungs over and over, calling Sonic name until he collapsed. I did all I can to get free from the robot's grasp but it won't budge. Finally I think of something which is using chaos blast and of course after what I heard earlier, Sonic is my younger brother. That time too, my memories of the past unlocked. I have a brother even parents who I don't know if they even alive or dead. No. Now is not the time to think of that. Now I should go to Sonic. This past week's really changed me drastically.

 **Third person P.O.V**

Jules or Dark or whatever you want to call him, was smirking and grinning the entire time even after Sonic collapsed. Suddenly, a boom was heard in the distant. It was Shadow chaos blast, causing the robots to explode while anyone who near him to thrown back even Mephiles who is still got a whole of Silver, lose his concentration and got thrown back.

"Go save Sonic, Shadow. I hold them off." Silver said.

"What about you and Knuckles?" Shadow replied back.

"Don't worry about Knuckles and me. I can handle it myself." Silver said while trying to protect Knuckles from coming attack. "Now go!" he shouted.

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will." he said as Shadow chaos control to Sonic ASAP.

"I hope you hurry it up." Silver said as he went back to the battle.

 **With Shadow**

 _I hope I make it in time._ Shadow thought.

When he arrived, he saw that Sonic has fallen unconscious and that guy was like plotting something evil as he scoop Sonic into his hands, carrying the limp hedgehog on his shoulder. After Shadow saw this, he quickly chaos control in front of him as he kicked the older hedgehog right in the face cautiously, afraid that he might be hit his younger brother in the process. As always, Shadow's movement was perfect. Without failing, Jules dropped limp Sonic as he thrown back by Shadow's kick. Quickly, Shadow ran up to Sonic's side, trying to protect him as he get up. Before can fist get to meet up with another fist, suddenly, there's a voice.

"Stop this fight this instant. Unless you will feel my wrath." the voice said with determination and confidence, sounding like a male voice.

"Please stop this worthless fight. There will be nothing to gain if you continue this." the second voice continued, sounding like a female voice.

Suddenly, there was sound like someone was clapping.

"Bravo, brother for your dramatic entrance." Jules said while clapping his hands for a minute and stopped.

"Don't you dare call me that. After what happened, and for your information, I'm Circe. The king of Mobius and you are-.." before Circe can finished his sentence, Jules interrupted him.

" and I'm a banished prince that can't be the next king, a ūdisgrace and .bla..I don't care what you think of me now. ' !" he yelled. "Tell us why are you here then?" he asked as his expression changed to a grin while he turned towards Circe.

"I-I won't tell you! Beside, Why would I do that?"

"I didn't you to tell me that. But I think I already guess it. You so easy to read, brother. You are like an open book. Try be like me. I am hard to read, right?" he asked. " Anyway, you are here because father want you to do this. Am I right?"

There was a long moment of silence until he spoke up.

"Regardless, that you don't want to tell me. It's fine." he said before turned to Shadow and Sonic. " We will talk about this again later because your resistance will keep coming and coming. There will be a lot of interruption. I will meet you again but when you are alone. Farewell, heroes." the last thing he said before he and his team retreat with chaos control.

After the enemy were gone, Knuckles awake from his unconscious state.

"Ugh..My body..It hurts.." Knuckles said as he suddenly noticed the strangers. One of them is black hedgehog while the other one is purple hedgehog. "Who are you people?" he asked as Silver who was slightly injured and bruised, arrived.

"Yeah, I agree." Silver said in agreement.

"First off, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Circe." the black male hedgehog said.

"And I'm Aleena." the purple female hedgehog said.

"We are Sonic and Shadow's parents." they said in unison with joy and happiness. "We have been looking for them for so long. We miss them." Aleena said kindly and gently.

"Yeah.." Circe said. "Because of my foolish action, their life in danger. My brother is so obsessed with the chosen one's incredible power. Chaos AKA my father said that the chosen one is one of my sons. Sometimes, I wonder why he chose one of my sons and according to him, his power have once unleashed but in a wrong way, causing a several destruction in the world for a week until he found someone. One after another and with that all the feels that he felt over this past years vanished."

"What way is that?" Silver asked.

"The way of hatred, anger, sadness and the thing that triggered it. Loneliness. Being alone in this world is tough. But when you actually knew the truth that you have been living a lie, that's what happened." he said with slightly sign of hurt in the end. "Come on we talk about this later because right now we have to find a safe place. With him still collapsed, I think he will wake up a few days from now. Any ideas?" he asked as he looked if anyone have an opinion.

"I have." Shadow said as he raised his right hands. "We go to Sonic's house. Right there is more safe."

"Alright then, let us go now."

"Let me chaos control us there. We will go there more faster." Shadow said before chaos controlled everyone to Sonic's home.

 **and..cut!**

 **Author's note:**

 **You really want to know what happened in the chapter? Don't worry. All will be answered in the next chapter of Destiny!**

 **Sorry that I said it should be earlier but I still updated it though. That's cool enough for you guys right? Anyways this chapter takes a little bit longer. There's a lot P.O.V in this but it just to let you know who is the one talking. I didn't have a perfect godlike name for them. That is why their godlike name is so clićhe. Oh yeah! before I forget, did you expect anything in this story? tell me in the review section.**

 **Don't forget to review and follow! See you all next time! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 5 : Old Friend

**Old Friend**

 **After the battle on Station Square.~Late Night**

 **Third person P.O.V**

After that intense battle, the heroes and two mysterious hedgehogs went to Tails' house or more likely his lab combined with his house, to heal their wounds and also for some protection in the meantime. When they knocked on the front door….

"...Who is it?...If that's you Sonic, I'm sorry..." Tails said who is seems to be far away from the front door as he getting closer to see who knocked on his door this late night.

As he opened the door, wide enough to see who is in his front of him, he saw them as he finished his sentence unconsciously. "Because we've been... sabotaged?" he continued in shock as he saw a limp blue hedgehog who was carried by Shadow. " Shadow? and Knuckles too? You guys, Why is he unconscious? Furthermore, who is this two strangers?" he asked as he pointed his finger on the two grown hedgehog as he surprised to see Silver who is supposedly to be in future.

"We explain later Tails because right now, you have to help Sonic." Knuckles said persuasively.

"Fine. But for now, you all can stay here. Including you two." the fox said at the strangers. " You guys have so much to tell me." he said silently. " Right. Come in." he said as they went into the house.

 **Inside of the house**

"Since it's late, you all can stay in guest room or in the living room. Leave Sonic to me. I'll take care of him in my lab which has a medical room for a situation like this. So, let's talk when all of us is in good shape, alright?" Tails asked.

"Thank you for letting us stay here for the night, Tails." Knuckles said as he give the fox boy a pat on the back, meaning that he felt very grateful of the kid.

"Thanks, Knuckles."

"So….Tails, where do you want I to put him to?" Shadow asked awkwardly.

"Ummmm.." he gapping for words at first. After that, he thought of what Sonic would have said if he still conscious that is. _Have some courage, Tails. Be yourself. You don't have to fear anything. I believe in you._ Then, Tails is suddenly have courage to say. "Come on, Shadow. Follow me."

As they were gone to the medical room, Knuckles, Silver and the two hedgehogs were stared at each other awkwardly.

"...this is getting awkward…" Silver said awkwardly as he scratched his back for no reason, meaning that he don't know what to say. With gulp, he tried to be brave enough to say the words he want to say as he continued. " Well, I'll stay in the living room. Since Tails has two guest rooms in his house, I think you two adult who is I guess husband and wife and you, Knuckles. Are you fine with that?"

"I guess. But what about Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"You don't have to worry about that guy. He'll be fine. He has his own way." Silver replied. "What about you two?" he asked as he turned and looked at the two hedgehog.

"We shared room." the black grown male hedgehog said while the purple-ish grown female hedgehog nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Knuckles, what about you take the other guest room? How's that sound?" Silver asked.

"Fine. I'll take it." Knuckles replied.

"Great! Now's that settle with, we continue our conversation tomorrow morning, alright?" Silver asked as they nodded in agreement.

"So….I'll see you guys tomorrow." he said as he was waved his hand at them before walked away and their turned to walked away to their own room.

Before he went into his room, he murmured.. "These days is going to be really rough and hard…"

 **~Skip night~**

 **The next day, early morning.**

 **With Tails (You guys might be wonder where the freak is Shadow and what happened to him, right? Don't 'll see him soon…;)**

 **Tails P.O.V**

I was sleeping that night, accompany unconscious Sonic who seems to be in coma until 'something' or... 'someone' wakes me up while Shadow…..Well, he…..How should I say this?...He.. 'overslept' in this room. With me and Sonic. There lies a sleeping Shadow on the couch that I prepared for emergency while I slept beside Sonic, waiting him to wake up. I could swore that I heard some noises from Sonic. Is he having nightmares?..or perhaps memories? Gosh, Darn it, Tails. You hallucinated. Stop imagining things. He's going to be alright so stop think about it too hard. You just make it a more harder for yourself. I thought as I mentally slapped myself for imaging things that I shouldn't be thought about. With that, I tried to go back into deep slumber but I can't sleep. My eyelids won't close. So, I tiptoed to downstairs cautiously so that I don't wake anybody up early in the morning. The first place I went was the living room because I could use watching television than go to the kitchen. If I go to the kitchen, I would always make breakfast but this early? Nah..the breakfast can wait. I better kill the time I had by watching television.

 **With Sonic ( his mind and P.O.V)**

 **-Dreamworld-**

"Where?..am I?" I said as I wondered in a blank space that seems like I stare into the nothingness.

I started to walk in this blank space but it seems like I'm getting nowhere and there's no exit. So, I ran as fast as I can to get free from this space but…. "still no exit!" I said out loud but no one is here. And then, I started to think of why I'm even running right now and where am I. Heck, what is happening right now? I'm so confused. I didn't even realised that I was on my knees because of tiredness of running for no reason that my legs were getting. At right this moment, there's a black mist forming in front of me. It's shaping a form of someone I used to familiar with because my memories of the past was kinda messed up. And there's still a few of missing parts. I barely even get any of them but it's already caused me a minor headache. Anyway, it's him. The one and only being that first friends with me. Then, I heard a voice. It said that I am a freak of nature. A speed demon. A glitch that should be erased from existence. But more after that it's a blank…..I continued this later on because right now, this is more important.

"You! Why did you kept on following me?" I asked in calm, trying not to sound out of the ordinary.

" **I didn't follow you. You are the one want me here. Beside, I am you. And also your one only loyal friend in this world."** he said as he looked towards me.

I tried to stand up but my legs won't move. I struggled to stand up.

" **Wow….The Sonic can't even stand up. How can he hoped to save the world if he can't even stand up properly."** he said sarcastically, leaving me a irritated feeling.

"What do you mean by 'loyal friend'? You are not my friend. You have no right to call yourself my loyal friend." I asked in clear irritation.

" **Oh, really? Did you really think that I am not your friend? I think you, you think of the otherwise. Am I right? Beside, did you really think that your so called friends will stay loyal with you to the end once they discovered what you really are?"** he asked, leaving me a question to wonder.

 _What I really are? What is that supposed to mean?_ I thought as I asked him a direct question back at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I scratched my right ear in confusion.

" **Don't you think that is strange when 'a bunch of people' show up at the same time?" he asked me back.**

"Well, yeah. That is strange. Did you know who they are?"

" **Why should I tell you?"** he asked, looking at me directly.

"Well, I know that you are been here the whole time. You have to tell me. This is not fair." I said in defeat like I was not free, sounding weird than usual while turned my head down slightly.

Then, there's a change in his eyes and his reaction on his face. Like he was concerned with me.

That's weird reaction coming from him. I thought before slightly looking into his eyes. Those eyes contain a feeling of regret and sadness. Then, there's a sigh. It's coming from him.

" **..Fine...I'll tell you. But I only tell you once. I don't want to repeat myself. So, listen very careful."** he said while I looked up at him. I felt very glad of his respond. Wait...That's so weird…

" **A long time ago….There's a kingdom in Mobius ruled by hedgehog's royal family."**

"Okay...and why does it concern me?"

" **What do you think?"** he asked as I shook my head in confusion, meaning that I doesn't understand of what he was trying to say.

" **Are you really that dumb?"** he facepalmed as I still stared at him confusion.

He sighed in defeat. Then, he said truthfully. **"You are the prince of mobius. While Shadow, your biological brother is crown prince of mobius."**

My eyes were widened. As I asked. " So, is our parents alive?"

" **Seems like it. "** he just shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, tell me about you then. I didn't remember you….So, who are you?"

He scowled at my sentences. As if he have already met me for a very long time. Then, the expression on his face was hurt and betrayed but most of them were anger and fury. But as he keep on doing that his aura is getting thicker and thicker, causing my vision to get blurry. _Who did he gave that expression to?_ I thought but I quickly shook it off my mind that is already messy than it already is.

"Nngghh!" I screamed as I started to lose my vision slowly losing my consciousness.

After he heard my scream of agony, he quickly calmed down and ran to my side but my eyes were barely open, almost losing my consciousness. I saw him at my side, saying…

" **Hey, wake up!"** he shouted as he shook my body to stay awake but it won't change anything.

"Before I close my eyes, losing my consciousness I mean. So, tell me, who are you? If you are my friend even the loyal friend would tell me." I said weakly, still trying to stay awake.

There's a long silence till I close my eyes. But that doesn't mean I can't hear.

" **I am your alter ego. Your darker side. My name is….Dark."** he replied but as he continued his voice changed. More like demonic and menacing. **" And you will be mine forever. No one will take you away from me ever again. Your friends nor your brother. I'll be your only friend again like in the past. I'm the only one who really are know and care about you. Mark my words."** he said as my hearing vanished caused I collapsed.

Going back to reality. My dream was finished. The dream was so vivid. I wonder if that's true…I saw Shadow still lie on the couch while Tails was nowhere to be found. Then, I smelled something...something...delicious...my favourite food of all time, Chili Dog!

 **(And...cut!...What? You want more because I late to update the story? Alright. Because of my lateness I'll continue on. Yay!)**

 **Next day, Morning (8.00 a.m.)**

 **Third person P.O.V**

In the first time in forever, the weather was fine. The wind was blowing breezily in the morning. It was cloudy and windy. Today was perfect. Perfect for relaxing under the blue sky. Everyone needs to relax and rest. Even the heroes. We can only hope that today will be better than these passed few days. But, these days bound to mean something. Especially to _them_ of course but to _him_ was like a deja vu or a familiar feeling he felt before. It just...he can't remember his past life even though he always said to not look back. He doesn't know why he can't remember or having these feeling. He's such a mess. Even his memories in mess. What can he do? He can't complain at all. All words that managed to get out of his mouth will be in vain. He can't do none about it. So, is this even matter? We don't know. Now, we're about to find out the truth.

 **Tails' house( same time and Sonic P.O.V)**

I was awake because of that smell. I guess everyone is awake. But when I get up bed, I saw Shadow on the couch. Poor thing. Wait...where am I? I looked at my surroundings and saw a picture in a frame. It was the picture of me and my friends. I think I know who's house that I'm in right now. It's Tails'. How did I get here though? I remember fighting that guy and heard Shadow voice but any after that is a blur. Huh? That's weird?

Suddenly, Shadow's eyes opened. He shocked to see me right in front of him. We stared at each other for a very long time until…..

"Are you okay, faker? Last time I see you, you were acting weird." Shadow asked, using my usual nickname he always used.

At first I was hesitate. After that, I…

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Come on, let's go downstairs. Tails makes breakfast."

"Right….Are you sure you're alright?" he asked in concerned.

"I'm alright. You worry too much." I said as his expression was different than he usually developed. "Come on, Shadow. I'm super hungry. If I don't eat, I will starve to death." I said in my cheery tune, wanting to cheer him up than worrying about my state.

"As if you will starve to death. Alright. Let's go breakfast before you starve to death." he said, turn back to his usual tune. That's good he cheered up a little. I thought before giggled at his sentence.

"You're so funny, Shadow."

"I hope we got the truth we wanted from _them_."

" _Them?_ Who is _them,"_

"You will find out. Let us go"

Shadow opened the door and went downstairs while I stared at door for while, thinking of who is he talking about. As I snapped out of it, I opened the door and closed the door and go to downstairs. I could have sworn that I heard _him_ in the back of my mind. I just wish that I've not hear it.

" _ **It's time, Sonic….Let us begin."**_ he said, leaving his haunted laugh in my mind to taunt me.

 **And….let's leave it as cliffhanger!**

 **Author's note:**

 **Who is these two strangers? Why did Dark kept on saying that he was Sonic's friend? What kind of past Sonic hold that he can't even remember? Find out at the next chapter of Destiny!**

 **Guys, I know that I this was short and I nearly took 3 weeks to finish it. Just bear with me through this hard times and I will update it soon with a longer chapter, okay?**

 **Thanks and love you all. I see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 6 : The Truth

**The Truth**

 **Tails' house, kitchen, 10:02 a.m. (Third person P.O.V)**

Everyone except the two strangers named Aleena and Circe as well as Shadow and Sonic, was eating breakfast while waiting for them to come down.

 **About 5 minutes later..**

There was a few sounds of footsteps. They were getting close and closer by any seconds now. There they was. The owner of those footsteps…..It is…..

"Took you two long enough." the red echidna said, slightly looking at the two as he continue his sentence. "Regardless, join us eat breakfast."

"Well, I am super hungry….so let's eat!" the blue hedgehog said happily.

" In a sec." the black hedgehog said as he's looking at the dining table. Suddenly, he realised who was not here with us. It's _them._ "Why aren't they here yet?" he asked Knuckles while the blue blur already took his seat at the dining table as he ate what was right in front of him. _That's so typical of him._

"They said that they'll be here in a moment. So…."

Suddenly, they were finally here.

"Well, speak of the devil…." Knuckles murmured silently, only to be heard by Shadow who is standing beside him while looking at _them_.

"Now that both of you are here, let's eat breakfast first. Then, we get down to our business. Is that sounds good for both of you?" Shadow asked as they nodded their heads in unison.

 **A few minutes of eating later.**

"Oh my gosh….I'm stuffed." Sonic said happily. "Thanks for the food, Tails." he thanked Tails with gratitude of the young one.

"You're welcome, Sonic." Tails said, slightly embarrassed of being praised by his hero. " But now, let's get serious. Introduce yourself." he said seriously as he looked at both of them.

They took a deep breath before the black male hedgehog said. " I'm Circe the Hedgehog. The King of Mobius. And this is my wife, Aleena the Hedgehog. The Magical Alchemist of Mobius. We left the throne for a hundred years was because of an 'inconveniences' happened in the past."

"Why show up now? And what 'inconveniences'?" Sonic asked as they have a sad expression on their face.

"We were searching for our sons….Fortunately, we found them." he continued while glanced at me and Shadow.

"And who is that might be?" Sonic asked again.

"It's both of you, you silly. Can't you guess it?" the purple-ish female hedgehog joked named Aleena.

"You mean? You are my parents?! I thought you guys were dead...Uncle Chuck told me so. I-I don't believe it!" Sonic shook his head in disbelief. " After all these years of pain and misery, you dare to tell me that you are my biological parents? Who do you guys think you are, huh? You guys left me to suffer in this cruel world." he said silently in pain and agony as he felt it was resurfaced from the depths of his heart. " I understand the situation Shadow were in. Being in a deep slumber till he awaken by someone but you two...You did nothing...Where were you when I need you two?" he continued as he felt tears was forming in his eyes, waiting to be fall as he tried not to cry. But he can't seem to hold his tears any longer. Thus, the tears has fallen as he continued. "Now, tell me, where were you guys this whole time?" he said while gritting his teeth and clenching his hands.

There was a very long silence. Everyone has been very silent since Sonic's exclamation. They did not dare to speak up because they might get the situation more worse than it already is. But as always, Sonic was impatient as ever. The anger was boiling inside of him, waiting to be lashed out at any moment. His eyes were burning of anger but mostly was hatred. Alas, the fury was unleashed.

" **Answer me!"** Sonic shouted angrily.

They were startled by this. If your eyes were fast enough to catch anything, you could have seen that his fur were flashed dark blue for a moment but it vanished as soon as it came by. Luckily, Sonic realised of what he has done.

 **Sonic P.O.V**

This is the thoughts has been in my mind ever since I shouted at them.

 _What have I done? That's not me...That's certainly not my voice either. Is he coming to taunt me?_

 _These are the question that left unanswered. I just hope that it was left unanswered but how dead wrong I was.._

 _ **Why hello there my friend….We meet again..**_

 _Are you….the one who make me said that?_

 _ **Of course it was me. It's only a matter of time before you finally give in..**_

 _Give in? What are you talking about?_

 _ **Just you wait, Sonic...Your 'hero' time is about to end. It's time we do what we destined to be. You will be what you meant to be. A villain. Not a hero. And I will be by your side. No one will save you even your family...Muahahaha….**_

 _He vanished...leaving a taunted laugh as I snapped back to reality_

 **Third person P.O.V**

Everyone was still shocked of it. As a long silence passed by, Sonic said..

"I'm so sorry….I just...lose myself...I don't know what came over me. But I can assure you that I'm fine. And you don't have to worry about it, right?" he said, trying not to make any eye-contact to anyone for now.

"No, Sonic. There _is_ something wrong with you." Shadow said.

"Even if there is, it doesn't concern all of you." he said sadly and calmly.

Suddenly, Shadow leaped and pushed Sonic against the kitchen's wall which was startled everyone at his sudden movement.

"Now you listen to me, faker. It _does_ concern us now. Ever since you're being our friends. So, stop endure all of this by yourself. Let us help you. Together, we'll endure all of this hard times." Shadow said sincerely.

"Friends...huh?...I've heard that a few times now...Is that really important? Ain't they just a burden?" Sonic said emotionlessly.

Suddenly, there was a sound of someone got slapped. It's Sonic who was slapped by Shadow.

"You're not acting like your normal self. What's wrong with you?" Shadow asked.

"So, now you're returning the favour back to me, Shadow?" Sonic asked as he touched his right cheek which was now red.

"This is not a game, Sonic. Stop doing this. Lives will be at stake if we don't do anything."

"Why should I worried about the citizen of mobius while they did nothing to me." he said as his voice suddenly changed to sad tone. " When I was young before I became the hero, they all treated me like an outcast. A freak of nature. They said that my entire existence was a mistake….but how wrong they was." he said as Shadow unconsciously released him from his grasp. "I saved the world countless times and never asked for them to return the favour. The only thing that I want was love. No one ever love me sincerely...Why people treated me this way?!" he asked, almost shouted again. "Nonetheless, all of that doesn't matter anymore...Let's continue to what we were talking about earlier. Forget what I said earlier. All of that is not important." he said blankly without any sense of regrets. "Well, go on you two." he said as he shrugged his shoulder as if nothing happened.

"You don't have to shoot us down, Sonic. You can always count on us, alright?" Tails said softly.

A moment of silence went by as Circe began his explanation while Aleena observed her family member but most of them is Sonic. She worried about his condition than Shadow's. He's more aggressive and his emotions is uncontrollable.

"...fine….I'll tell you." he sighed. "As I want to said earlier, the inconveniences that we can't avoid. First, my brother was on my trail as he was hunting us down. Second, my father's creations which was the master emerald and its emerald was interfering with the chosen one fate and destiny. My father, Chaos was feeling regrets of his action and tried to make things right. Even now, he still in progress of it. The emeralds was like have a mind of its own. He wondered where it got that from. Third, we've been all around the world to escape from my brother until we heard a news about you and your friends saved the day from an evil maniac scientist who wants to take over the world to build his own empire in this very land."

"Wait...you said the chosen one….who is it, mister?" Tails asked innocently.

"Believe it or not….It's _him._ " he pointed at…

 **Sonic P.O.V**

"Me? Why me?" I said in confusion. "Are sure you are not pointing at Shadow? Because he's more powerful than me." I said truthfully.

"No, son. It is _you._ I'm sorry it have to be this way. But it's the only way." Circe said

"The only way? What do you mean?"

"My father said that the reason he chose you is because if the chosen one is one of my sons it will be easier. But he was wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean?" Shadow asked who is seems interested in this.

"It was easier. But not for us. For _him_ that is. So, please Sonic, control your emotions. Don't lose control of them."

"Do you forget who are you talking to father? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. The one and only fastest thing alive in this world. No such a thing from the past can hold me back because I will keep on running. If I am this 'chosen one', then I will not fall until the very end. And no one can control my destiny nor my fate because I'll create them for myself and I will never, ever,back down on my words." I said with confidence and determination.

For once seems like forever, I acted like my normal self. It feels so good to be at the right mindset. I gave them my words. Now, it's time to fulfill it. Whew...the hero of mobius and the prince of mobius is back, baby..

I'm still surprised that I born from the royal family and have a brother. Talk about karma. Good thing that it's a good karma if not….well, I don't know what to say. For real though, I love my family and missed them but why is my ego just have to be in the way? Well, there's nothing I can do. It's their fault too...Sigh...these days is gonna get weirder and weirder. Seriously, I'm gonna snapped. Well, seems like they all have calm down and cheer up a little.

It seems that my speech earlier pay off.

"That's a good start, son. Just thinking of happy thoughts." Circe clapped his hands proudly, followed by his wife.

"Yeah...thanks father. I'm sorry it took times to finally acknowledged you two, mom, dad."

"It's fine don't worry about it, okay?"

"Right...but now...what should we do?"

"Well, for the time being, we just have to be cautious of our surroundings. Avoid any suspicious people by any means. How's that sounds?" Circe asked them as they shook their heads in unison.

"That settled with then. How about we….take a walk around the city?"

"Sounds good to me." I said in my usual cheery tune.

"Count me out." Shadow said as he started to walk away. When he about to leave, he was stopped by _him 'without his allies'_ who is in front of Tails' doorstep with a smug grin on his face.

"I found you, you furry blue pincushion. Did you rest enough?" the egomaniac scientist said.

"What are you doing here, egghead?" I said calmly, keeping my normal tune with me but seems like I'm failing very badly.

"Nothing actually….Just to make sure." he said, still grinning.

"'Make sure'? What kind of joke you're playing, eggman."

Then, he observed his surroundings until he noticed _something or someone_. He looked at me again. As if he was observing me.

 _What kind of sick game you're playing at Eggman?_

Then, he stopped.

"Well now that I got what I wanted. I will be taking my leave. I see you around, Sonic." he left me with questions to wonder.

 _Well, that was quick. What was that all about?_

 **Elsewhere but seems close to Sonic and Company.**

"I didn't know that you would make it, doctor. I thought you are just a doctor good for nothing." the deep mysterious voice said sarcastically.

"Don't judge me. Even though, you're 'the mastermind' that still doesn't mean you can judge me." the doctor but more like scientist said.

"Regardless, all will begins now…."

 **And...cut!**

 **Author's note:**

 **Did you think that Doctor Eggman not playing dirty? Who's talking at the end of the chapter? Why all of this seems connected to each other? Stay tune for the next chapter of Destiny!**

 **Today was short chapter but Today is my birthday (9th August)!**

 **Love ya. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7 : Troubles

**Troubles**

 **With Sonic and company.**

 **Sonic P.O.V**

After a very long conversation at Tails', I planned to take a walk around the city with my parents, Circe and Aleena. Strangely, Shadow wants to come to. Typical brother and parents bonding time, right? They agreed. I asked if Tails wanted to come with us but he said that this is the time I spend my time with my family while he will be working on his new invention if Eggman was acting suspicious. You can always be too careful about the one you hold so dear than yourself just to put them away from harm. That have been my whole reason to protect the one I dear so much. I asked them that if we walk through the city, will anyone noticed that their king and queen are still alive and walking around the city like nothing has happened. Wouldn't that attract any attention? Father said that depends on who saw us. If it's anyone who serve the royal family, they will quickly recognize us. If not, they will think us as new people in town but could anyone believe that? Because I am The Sonic. People would think of why I walk with a bunch of my species which have not been seen for decades. Also my fan will run up at me. I don't want that to happen so I asked them if they can run as fast as me. They nodded.

We left Tails' and I count to three we dashed off through the city but….Can they keep up with me?

One….

Two….

Three!

With that, we broke the sound barrier. I don't believe what my eyes were seeing… They just broke the sound barrier. No surprise for Shadow though but both of them? Well, this is maybe why I run so fast. I inherit the speed from both of them. Seems like that's where Shadow got his speed too. But they still can't keep up with me. I'm just warming up. This will turned up to be quite interesting than what I was expected.

This was supposed to be 'family strolling around the city together' but no. It turned out to be a race against each other and see who's more faster. Definitely, It would be me. I'm the fastest thing alive. No one will beat me. That title belongs to me. I earned it, you know. Of course, we stopped at Emerald Coast. The view is so beautiful. Even I would stop by here to take a nap under or on top of the tree. I was a place for me to chill and relax from all of my problems.

It was like around 6 : 35 p.m. The sun was falling. We enjoyed the view of the sunset. As the orange-yellow skies was about to end, we heard an explosion in the distant. _It's coming from the city! What could have happened to ruin this memorable moment?_

Then, I saw a aircraft on top of the city. It was egg-fleet. _Eggman. Why caused a mass destruction? There will be nothing to gain. Regardless, I have to save the humanity from ruin!_

 **Third person P.O.V**

The explosion was heard. The scream of people dying was heard. What has happened to the world? Humanity is dying. World is ruin. Saviour was destined to save humanity. But, will there be anything to save if the world already in ruin? The spark of determination will born from our soul. But still, will that be enough? We just have to wait for result and hope for the best. The endless fight against good and evil. Will good prevail or evil? Darkness was spreading but there will always be a spark of light that denied that darkness. The world needs a resistance to stand still from the ruin.

 **Back to where Sonic and his family was**.

Family is where we expressed how we felt so that the burden on our shoulder will be lifted. That just how it works. So do friends. They are the only trustworthy person in the world for us. But, will they stay worthy and loyal to the very end?

"Is that sounds of explosion I'm hearing right now?" Sonic asked as he looked at where the explosion coming from as he shook his head in disbelief. " No, it can't be. Eggman...You're going to far.." he hissed in anguish.

"Control your emotion, son." Circe advised the young one. " Anyway, I don't think it's his fault."

"What makes you said that?" the blue blur asked as he made an eye-contact with his father.

"It's-"

Before he could answered hi son's question, there's an explosion going off again. It seems there were no end to it until the city was destroyed completely.

"You can tell me later, Dad. Right now, our home is in danger." he said with full of determination.

"You're right. Come on."

They nodded in agreement. Before they can take off, Sonic already take off, leaving his family behind.

 _Sonic was hasty as ever. He never changed._ Shadow thought as he and his parents take off, chase after Sonic.

 **In the city.**

 **With Tails.( his P.O.V)**

 **An hour earlier.(5:35 p.m)**

After Sonic and his family left, I went into my lab to do some new invention against Eggman. The others left after they left.

Since we're up against chaos energy user, I created a device that can cancel out their energy. It can be set up as trap only. Suits for stealthy mission. I called it, The Chaos Canceler. Cc, for short. This device is small but when it activated its power reach long distance or wide distance. A very helpful device, isn't it? It took me a half an hour to finished it.

Then, I went to grab a snack and take a break for a while. I felt very lonely without Sonic around. Without him, I don't know what have happened to me that day. The day I felt as if there were no hope for me left. I felt like I'm gonna die but he saved me from those nightmares. I felt grateful. He's my saviour. Now is the time to repay for what he have done to me. This is the reason I stay by his side with him. At first, he seems distant. It was the first time he met people who repay him back with love as well the first time he chased after Eggman. He said that he kind of reminds him of someone who did something to him. I asked him about his family. He answered me that he doesn't remember but he had this feeling that he have a family and they still alive. He hoped that he will meet them in the future. That was the day we become friends. We met the others one by one as Sonic become more open and friendly with people. But, I still am wondering of what kind of past does Sonic had. I can only put my trust in him until he told me someday. But, why can't he believe in me yet after all these years like I believe in him?

All these thoughts were flowing back and forth until _something_ barged at my door. It was….Scourge? Wait...Isn't he an evil version of Sonic? If that was true, then I am in big trouble. Oh crap.

 **Third person P.O.V**

"Hello there fox boy." Scourge grinned. " Come with me or there will be dire consequences."

"Why should I, Scourge?" Tails pretended to be brave.

"Well then, I just have to use the hard way." He said as he suddenly vanished from Tails' sight and reappeared behind Tails.

 _Crap! He's fast. I have to dodge it!_ Tails yelled mentally.

Unfortunately, Scourge managed to hit Tails in the back instantly knocked him out. There's unconscious Tails, knocked out of cold. Scourge stared at Tails' limp body. "You're not put an effort to it right, fox boy? Because of that you suffered a dire consequence." he silenced himself for a moment until… "Now then, show me how to make your enemy feel humiliated and angered. I have high hopes for you. If you failed me, I will do it myself and kill you after that." he said to himself before teleported away with Tails.

 **With Sonic (his P.O.V)**

As I was running to confront Eggman, I thought of something. _What if Eggman succeed in taking over the world? What happened to the world at that time? In ruin? Unable to save anymore? Ain't there will be saviour to save the world from destroyed by its own humanity? Why aren't the heroes I always thought of was like anything I imagine?_ All these were the thoughts I've been thinking during this desperate times. Then, all of my question just have to be answered...especially and of course by _him._

" _ **Stop living in fantasies. All of that does not exist in this cruel reality. Not anymore that's for sure. So, stop dreaming you fool. All the heroes you thought of is not the same. There's no hero nor saviour. There's only villains. That's why it isn't worth being the hero nor the saviour because these things are so complicated like the whole world's fate are depending on you. One wrong move, there will be sacrifices. All of the mankind lives are on your shoulder. Will you be able to bear the burden of the lives that will be sacrificed because of your foolish decision?"**_ he asked mentally.

" _I will. If it meant to be that I will become a hero, then I will save the world." I said with determination and confidence._

" _ **No…"**_ he said repeatedly.

" _ **No..!"**_ _but each time it gets more menacing._ _ **"No.!"**_ _And finally, all was unleashed._ _ **" No! You were destined to be a villain like the chaos emerald prophesied. You will wreak havoc."**_ _he growled deeply._

 _Although, it just a voice, you still can feel like it was behind you or something._

" _What are you on about?"_

" _ **Even though you don't remember all of your past, that still doesn't mean they let you off the hook. They gave you a hundred years to spend was to let you have your free will but when your emotion grow unstable, they gave you the negative chaos energy as it slowly changed or altered your personality little by little. But unfortunately, their plan was a big failure after you meet the two tailed fox which slowly changed your personality to be who you are today by meeting your friends one by one throughout all of your adventures."**_ _he explained._

" _Wow, that's a lot to take in….But where are you from?"_

" _ **I'm...well,...I'm your suppressed negative emotions. When you was little about 8 years old, you were abandoned and lost in this world. You were alone as I was created or 'born' by your in need of friends to accompany you till the very end but….You abandoned me. Left me to be alone without friends. You meant a world to me. That's why, I won't let anyone take you away from me anymore."**_ _he said angrily and left me._

 _But, unconsciously, I've reached my destination in reality._

 **Third person P.O.V**

This world is sickening. The scenery is no longer look beautiful because there was destruction everywhere. This rotten world is going to end. The end is nearing its end. We can only hope there will be saviour to come and save the world. The humanity is dying. Thus, despair was spreading across the world as a futile hope was crushed. There's no hope, only despair. But the one chosen by chaos himself will prevail to either save and heal or kill and destroy. It was either being a hero or a villain. Which one will _he_ choose? We were about to find out about it later.

As The blue blur reached his destination, he confront his old nemesis, Eggman who was giving orders to his robots.

"As expected, you have come. I know you would because you wouldn't let anyone die or suffer because of me but you are too late. People are world is nearing its end and here you are. What a puny little hedgehog can do?" Eggman smirked.

"You timed my arrival? Is all of this just to get my attention?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Of course. All of this plan to lure you out to a specific place. Here you are, caught in our master's plan."

"Him again? What did he want in this. Unfortunately, he will not gain anything because I continued to fight back even though I have fallen. I will always get up again. My spirit and soul will never get defeated." the blue hero's eyes was burning with determination.

"Typical heroes remarks. You know that it's getting old, right?" he said sarcastically. " Seems like everyone's here."

Sonic looked at his back. His whole family has finally came. There has been a lot of things on the young hedgehog mind. _Why me? Why did everything bad like the world will get the consequences if I messed up? Everything is connected with_ _me. Grandpa Chaos, why chose me? I'm just a fragile young hedgehog and your own grandson! Why?!_

 **Hmm...I wonder why XD!**

 **Let's leave it as cliffhanger for now, okay?**

 **Author's note:**

 **What is the true motive behind all of these attack? You guys wonder why at the end? XD! We'll, find out at the next chapter of Destiny!**

 **We are nearing 1k views! you all thank you and continue to support me even more, okay? SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 8 : Justice

**Justice**

 **Third person P.O.V**

Today was the day of moment of truth. All of our questions will be answered. Maybe. Maybe not. But all of this just a beginning. A beginning of the end and a beginning of new era. Let us up the curtain. Let us hope this is not the end. Obviously not. Enough of the chit-chat. We will find out what happened after _last chapter_. _***Fourth wall!**_

Station Square was now in ruin. There was destruction everywhere. The cried of despair was spreading across the main city to whole planet. People are dying. In this desperate times, we can only use desperate measures such as aboard from this planet or rely on protector of mobius or the legendary saviour. It seems more likely people used the first choice which was run away. What a cowardice decision but what can we do? They treasured their life more than anything else. It's true that life is more important but think about anyone else who can't get out in time. How about them? Now, was the perfect time for a resistance to be born from ashes of destruction and save this world from ruin. Who do you think that might be?

 **With Sonic and his family**

Sonic's whole family members have just safely arrived. They saw the destruction of this Eggman did. As for Circe and Aleena, they seemed not very surprised because this mad scientist reminds them of _him._ The late Gerald Robotnik. His grandson resembles him a lot. Their old friend who have turned to the path of villain. His grandson seems to be followed his footsteps. It was all _his fault._ Circe's brother fault for getting the whole Robotnik's family involved in this. Because of that, they suffered a dire consequence. But when you thought that this will not get any worse, than you were dead wrong.

"Are you…. Prof. Gerald Robotnik's grandson?" Circe asked in disbelief.

"You know him? Well, I am his grandson. How do you know about it?" Eggman in curiousity.

"He's…an old friend." he answered sadly, suddenly his tone changed, a little bit of angry. "But why you followed his footsteps? Don't you know that path only lead you to the path of destruction and despair?"

"I know….I forced to do it...It was all his fault." the scientist replied in hurt tone.

 _It was the same as before! Why are you doing this, brother?! This is unacceptable!_ Circe thought as his eyes lit with the fire of determination. Unconsciously, he kept on silent the entire time. As the moment of silence went by, Eggman said. " Regardless, that won't change my loyalty towards him. I will succeed my master's plan." he admitted. "Hey you! Bring _him_ here. Let the show begin!" he shouted.

After that, there was a silhouette on top of the building behind us with another silhouette which we assumed as _him_ seemed to say something _._ "Took you long enough. Oh, well." he leaped in front of Sonic and company.Since it was night, we can't see anything beside the moonlight shine through the night, leaving only silhouette of a hedgehog figure to be seen.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked the shadow figure.

"Don't you know who am I , Sonic? You should have known who are you talking to , right?" he said , but for Sonic it sound so familiar. Then, something clicked in Sonic mind.

"Are you...Scourge?!" Sonic asked in disbelief as the figure revealed himself at the lamp post.

"It was I, Scourge the Hedgehog! And I brought you an old friend as well as your best friend." the green hedgehog that look like to Sonic himself smirked. Scourge showed Sonic the hostage he brought with him to the light of the lamp post. Unfortunately, it _is_ someone important to Sonic.

"T-Tails?! What have you don't to him?!" Sonic asked but more like yelled as he looked at his unconscious little brother. He can't bear to see this but he can't look away.

"Oh, you know, give him a 'big' hit on the back. It's not big deal 'at all'." Scourge replied with a smug smirk on his face. Definitely, he hit 'a nerve' on purpose.

" 'Not big deal at all' ? It _is_ a big deal! What have you done to him?! Tell me!" Sonic shouted.

"Why should I?" he asked happily.

"You _wi_ _ **ll tell me now!"**_ he yelled as his voice changed to more menacing. But it only made the enemy even more love the situation they're in. Eggman just smirked by himself, followed by Scourge. It was like everything has been planned for this to happen. Suddenly, Eggman seems to be whispering something to Scourge. It only make Sonic more irritated. Impatient as ever, he acted with his instinct and not his mind. It means that he went into a fight without even thinking first hand, leading him to his own downfall. That's just how he do. However, he was not careless as he looks, he was a overprotective person. He does care about everything. He just doesn't express it to other people very well. Well, he was bad at things included with people's feelings. And now, seeing his friends even best friends fall one by one only made him more guilty. You know why? Because he has been nothing but trouble. A burden to everyone he met. That's why he always keep his distant between him and his friends. He can't bear to lose anyone he loves and dear so much. Seeing them go, make it even worse.

But now that Tails the one he dear so much as he treat him as a brother are hurt, it will make the blue hero heart shattered. The past and present feelings are overwhelming him all over his entire body. It's too much. Let's see how much longer can he stand still.

 **Scourge P.O.V**

 _It seems like my blue counterpart's heart had shattered. Hmm...not bad. I wonder how would Sonic react next...It seems he does not moving at all like a statue. He has only saw his fallen friend but I wonder if he can bear for what's coming next. Oooh, Jules. Your plan was indeed a successful as you anticipated. Well then, show me what's more a genius banished prince can do in this kind of situations. I can't wait. Oh, yeah…that reminds me that he is the chosen after all. I guess, all of this will turn out to be quite interesting. Scourge smirked at his thoughts, unconsciously, smirked to himself in reality._

 **Sonic P.O.V**

 _I was in shock of what was in front of me. I can't believe it!_

 _What have they done to Tails? How dared they…! They. Wi_ _ **ll. Pay!**_

 **Third person P.O.V**

As Sonic and company saw what was in front of them, they all in shock. But Sonic took the worst of them all. Ever since that, no one dared to speak up until…. _he's here._

"How do you like my present?" the greyish male hedgehog smirked as he asked Sonic. Sonic was...well, he was speechless. His face was showing no expression at all. Suddenly, he faced up to the greyish hedgehog AKA Jules, the mastermind behind all of these disaster with a _very_ mad expression.

"You...YOU..!" Sonic said it over and over again and everytime it was getting louder and louder.

"Me what?" Jules smirked.

"HOW DARE YOU! What do you hope to gain after all of these disastrous, huh?!" Sonic shouted and asked very angrily.

"I hope to gain power and property." he replied with serious face on.

"Property? You mean _our_ kingdom's property?" Circe interrupted the conversation between Sonic and Jules.

"Yes. Once I took over the whole over, _our_ kingdom will be mine alone. As for power, I think you know what I mean, right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Heck, no. We won't give you what you want." Sonic said, who is officially calmed down and back to his usual cheery self. After several words between his father and his _uncle_ , Sonic realised something, which is to control himself because losing control of himself would mean the end of the world.

"Finally snapped from your 'almost losing control' state, huh? Hmm...not bad. It seems you are learning to think more clearly and brilliantly also be more patient. Your words seems to be holding up your hope."

"Oh, yeah? What's wrong with having a burning determination that desire hope?" Sonic asked.

"No. No problem at all. But…" he smirked.

"But what?"

"I desired to crush that kind of hope. Starting with you until you surrender to me. To make it more 'fun', I will make you suffer by watching your whole family and friends hurt. Just like this fox boy." he laughed hysterically. Before Sonic can lashed out or cursed him with names, Circe already one step ahead of him.

"No! I won't let you do that, brother! You've gone too far. This time, I won't let you get away with this if you hurt any of them!" he stepped in with confidence and determination, somewhat similar to Sonic's.

"Dad…" Sonic murmured under his breath.

"Bravo, big brother. Finally be the hero you always want to be, right? But all of that remarks was worthless. Once I get my hands on those _marvelous_ power." he smirked.

"Did think father will not interfere in this kind of situation? Especially, when all of these was his fault and involved his grandsons and creations?" Circe pointed out the truth.

"That old man can't do anything once I got those unlimited power beyond anyone can imagine. Father AKA Lord Chaos didn't call it the chosen one for nothing, you know?" Jules said sarcastically.

"I know. You don't have to remind me of that facts. It was supposed to be the power that can protect the world from evil but it seems the chaos emeralds itself was contaminated with evil, causing it to have a mind of it own to be a puppet of the evil or more likely darkness and do its bidding, which was changing the chosen one from the saviour to the destroyer who spread chaos and wreak havoc across the world even universe. But the strange thing is _where did this darkness and evil come from?_ " the black hedgehog explained in full detail.

"That's right. Don't know that the world have light and darkness around us right now? I think it's just the nature's law. Don't you think?" he asked.

"I think so too. With that the nature was balanced with enough positives and negatives. But that still doesn't explain why do you hope to gain more power? It was the power that you can't even control, so why?" Circe scowled as Jules expression turned into a hurt and mad face.

"It was your fault that I was like this…." his face was emotionless. " Because of that, I will make you pay for all the suffering you have caused me. By taking everything you love and dear to protect." he vowed as he seemed to signal out something to his team, using hand signal to them. They seemed to get the message as they made their moves. Scourge in fighting position as Eggman summoned his greatest creation of all time, SFR 1 Mecha which was powered by five chaos emerald and an incomplete master emerald but still very powerful to defeat. Today, Jules Charles Hedgehog, the second imperial prince to the royal family of mobius who has been missing for a hundred years has declared war against the heir of the royal family of mobius for property and power.

Unknowingly to them, darkness is contamination and spreading across the world. Humanity is begging for its saviour to save this world from ruin. Will justice served or darkness will prevail and consume humanity? Now is the time for the young heroes of the world to decide the better future for next generations and create a better place for ourselves. But will that be an ending to them? No. It just a beginning.

Anyway, the war has begun between light and darkness. Who's fall in this battle, their lives will not be in vain by winning this war. There will be only one winner in this. May the best one wins to seek justice.

 **Somewhere, blank space**

 **Sonic P.O.V**

"Where am I?" I wondered in think nothingness. "I thought I was in Station Square." I said as I walked in this blank space until I stumbled upon a strange light in the distance. I ran, but as I was trying to go there, I saw a figure in a cage as I was starting to get closer and closer. Then, There was it. The figure in front of me. It was _him. My yellow counterpart._ Whatcould have happened to him to be shackled up in this cage? Could it be? This was _his_ doing? _Again?_ After a long silence of thinking, _he_ finally faced up to me. He was shocked. Then…

 **Let's leave it as cliffhanger**

 **..again.**

 **Author's note:**

 **Can you all tell me if that** _ **yellow counterpart of Sonic**_ **either good or evil? Anyways, Will our heroes seek the justice they desired? Found out next time in the next chapter of Destiny!**

 **Guys, we reach over 1k views! Thank you for so much love this story gets. I know that the reviews in this story only got a few that because many people don't know me because I'm still new in this site :( . So, don't forget to reviews! :) And Thanks again!**

 **See you all next time! ^-^**


	10. Chapter 9 : Fear

**Fear**

 **Somewhere, with Sonic**

 **Third person P.O.V**

When, the 'yellow figure' in front of Sonic turned his head towards Sonic, he shocked as word or name went out of his mouth.

"Sonic?" his voice was heavenly, full of hope and light. Even you can tell it wasn't evil.

 **(Roll it down slowly. Drumroll please…..It was…)**

"It's you, Super...What a pleasant surprise to see you but I can't imagine to see you in this 'big cage' you're in. What have got you into this cage?" Sonic said as he was slowly approaching the cage but he stopped by his yellow counterpart.

"No! Don't approach this cage!" Super shouted as Sonic was jolted by Super's remarked.

"Hmm? Why not?" the blue blur asked in curiosity but more startled by Super's sudden words as he took a few steps away from the cage to avoid Super from yelled at him again.

"This cage was built to repress any form of positive energy as it was slowly drained it from their body, causing you to be in vulnerable state as you became an easy target to the enemy." he explained. " That's what he told me." he cursed under his breath, only to be heard by his original-self.

"He?" You mean 'him'?" he asked 'brilliantly'.

"Yes, him. Your other self but in this case your 'darker side' who proclaimed himself as your 'loyal friend'."he replied with disgust in each words.

"Oh…I..." Sonic was speechless, unable to say anything afterwards as Super continued what he intended to say earlier. "Anyway, what I'm intended to say earlier was, how you get here? Heck, how did you even know this place?" he asked desperately, wanting an answer from the cobalt blue hedgehog himself.

"Hey..one question at a time." he said sarcastically in his usual cheery tune. " Well, to answer your question. I don't know." he said carefreely.

"You don't know? How come?" Super asked.

"First off, I really don't know. Second, I was there, in a battle to decide world's and my homeland's fate. Then, poof! I was here!" the blue blur explained.

"Hmmm…..That is weird.." he thought about it as he put his right hands under his lips like detectives always do as he walked around in circle until something clicked in his mind. "Hmmm….Maybe that's why." he murmured to himself as Sonic asked out of curiosity. "What is?"as Super replied, "Don't you realised that you were annoyed and lost your temper so easily?"

"Now that I think about it, Yes. I did lose my temper and throwing tantrums whenever I was annoyed." he said truthfully. "Even to my friends." he said, sounding guilty of what he has done this week. "So, what about it?"

"I think, it's Dark's fault. His negative energy influenced your personality, slowly turning your usual self into his."

"Okay, then. What's the reason he put you behind bar? Moreover, the bar that can drained your positive energy?" And for once something brilliant came from Sonic's mind. "Wait…he did this because…" before Sonic can finish his sentence, Super said, "So that I will cease to exist within you. But, his plan has been tampered with." he smirked

"Who helped you?"

"Chaos did." he replied.

"Gramps did? But why would a god tampered with this timeline?"

Super just shrugged his shoulder as Sonic got lost in thoughts as well as Super. Suddenly, there was a black mist forming between them which Super and Sonic didn't notice it was there. Then, 'it' thought. _**Those two were thinking too much. Let's put an end to that, shall we…**_

"' **That old man' is sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, isn't he?"** it said or to be more precise a fully formed mist in shape of a hedgehog which startled both of them and put them in shocked state in its presence. Sonic and Super were shocked and feared by Dark sudden appearance. Yes, it is Dark. Sonic's darker side. Why is he here though? As shocked as they were, they won't let fear control them. Out of fear, Sonic said bravely but it seems he was shaking but he tried, "What are you doing here, Dark?"

" **Are you pretending to be brave?" Dark said sarcastically as he continued the sarcasm. "Look! Sonic the Hedgehog who self-proclaimed himself invulnerable was vulnerable after all!"**

"Is that an insult? Whatever you were trying to do is not working, Dark." Sonic said as his voice starting to get more serious.

" **Don't be so serious. Anyway, I'm here for a reason, right Super?"** he said as he turned face up to Super who was still in the cage. Super's reaction was shocked and speechless as he has the courage to speak up to the dark hedgehog who has the corrupted Sonic's usual trademark grin on. "No, you wouldn't…."he said in disbelief.

" **Oh, I would. Don't you trust me? Beside, why did you bother? You'll be cease to exist in Sonic's mind. Why?"** the dark hedgehog said with a grin still on his face. Alas, Super was annoyed with his attitude as he his voice started to raise up. "I bothered because I care about Sonic more than you." the yellow hedgehog said with pride. Super seems hit a nerve which made the Dark more angry as his voice started to be more deep and...dark. Dark was not satisfied with Super's sense of love for the blue blur. He was irritated with Super. Finally, he lashed out at Super because of the irritation he felt by the golden hedgehog.

" **Who do you think you were talking to, Super?"** he asked softly but there was venom in it.

"You, of course. Who would I be talking to then?" Super joked as Sonic gave Super his trademark smile and thumbs up which made Dark's anger rise up even more. When Sonic did that, it just added salt to the wound which made it even worse. In this case, you might not want to see this as the situation got more worse.

"What's wrong, Dark? Holding back? Knowing you, you would lashed out at anything when you were annoyed. Why aren't you do it now? Isn't it make more easier for your 'plan'? Super said sarcastically but he was in serious mode. And again, Super hit a nerve.

" **How dare you, you inferior being?!" he yelled angrily which startled both of them. "You think I was playing around? No. You see, the chaos emeralds made my job ten times more easier. Every time Sonic absorbed chaos emeralds' power, he absorbed both of it, positive and negative. Usually, he used the positive to transform into you as the negative cancelled out of his channel but slowly changing his personality or most likely altered his personality into mine."** heexplained.

"And, what did you get out of it?" Super asked as Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Yeah….Explain yourself." Sonic said in serious tone.

" **Is that how both of you are going to treat me from now on? No matter, I will make the world suffer for all they have done to us!"** Dark said with pride.

"Woah, hold on a second. What do you mean by 'us'?" Sonic asked nervously.

" **With you by my side of course."** he smirked.

Sonic was shocked by Dark's statements. He should've known Dark would do that. And then, Super said with hatred, "Over my dead body."

" **You think I'm afraid of that 'corny' statements of yours? I've heard that so many times."** he scoffed ashe said sarcastically. Dark continued without sarcasm tune on, **"You see, in this space or realm or whatever you call it, I have complete control. I only have to think of it. Like this."** he said as the scenery changed into a place familiar to Sonic. It was Emerald Coast. Both of them were shocked. Unknownst to them, Super was no longer in a cage. But he was handcuffed. Maybe to avoid harm to Dark himself when he let his guard down. As always, the handcuff was not a normal one. It was a restrained handcuff. Which drained your energy to make you vulnerable.

" **Now you believe me?"** he said as he looked at them especially to Sonic.

Then, something clicked in his mind. Obviously, it was a bad thing. After that, he looked at Super who was still not believe in Dark. Super said, "What kind of trick you were pulled off, Dark. On top of that, I still don't believe in you, you liar."

" **You called me a 'liar'? I think that will change after I did something to your precious someone."** he said with a smug grin.

Suddenly, Sonic kneeled down on his knees as he was groaning in pain.

"Arrrggghhh!" he groaned in pain like his head was going to explode in a matter of time. Super kneeled down to Sonic to see if he can help but there was no way of helping right now except…..

"You! What have you done to him? Do you not care about him anymore?!" the golden hedgehog shouted angrily as his eyes were burning of hatred.

" **He forced me to do it. I have no choice. Beside, it was for his own good."** he said without remorse as Sonic screamed in pain in the background as Dark was not bear to hear it any longer as he quickly think of Sonic collapsed for not making him suffer any further. And, Sonic collapsed. The scream stopped as Super looked at him and asked, "What did you just do?" At first, Dark was shut off his mouth and he said, **"I do care about him. I-I just...don't want him to suffer like he did in the past."** the dark hedgehog said nervously in sad tone. Super looked at him directly into his eyes with a smile on his face as he said, "You are a kind person. You just somehow influenced by the negative chaos energy. But, Your compassion for Sonic made you think properly. I know that Sonic's past turned you into some kind of 'avenger' you are today, no offense, alright?" Dark sighed as he said, **"None taken. Proceed if you will."** Super took a very deep breath and he said, "If you can change yourself, Sonic might want to be your friend again even his best and close friend. Don't you want that?" for once Dark was thinking about it for a while. A few moments later, Dark said, **"I do thought about that but I can't just let go of the past! But then again, I might give it a shot. I guess that's what he will said to me anyway."** he looked at unconscious Sonic and looked back at Super.

Suddenly, all around them started to fade away.

" **Before I go, I wanna say…...th-thank you for your advice, Super."** Dark thanked.

"Actually, I only said what Sonic want me to say to you. He's a very kind person, doesn't he?" Super gave Dark a heartwarming smile as Dark secretly returned the smile. It's the first time he smiled and he said, **"Yes, he is. I should've known he would said that. I see you around, Super. Send my regards to him, will you?"** he said as he vanished as Super looked at his hands that was starting to fade away. The golden hedgehog looked at Sonic who was still unconscious as he smiled. "You are a very special hedgehog alive, Sonic. There's still so much you have to learn. On your journey, you will meet new friends and new enemies. There will be hope, despair, chaos, disarray and last but not least..deaths. These are the path you have take and bear in order to fulfill your destiny as the hero and saviour of the world. I just hope you are not misguided in the process of your journey. You are a golden-hearted hero, Sonic. You will shine very brightly beyond your own imagination because of your heart. Farewell, Sonic. Until we meet again…." he faded as the realm shone very brightly that made you to look away.

 **Station Square, 9.00 p.m.**

After Jules Charles Hedgehog, the second imperial prince to the royal family of mobius declared war against the current heir, Circe the Hedgehog and the rest of the royal family as well as its citizen, the situation has died down a little as the heroes went back home. But the citizen still live in fear of what might happen next. There was destruction everywhere. Corpses of dead body were lying covered in blood and yet this was just the beginning and the outcome of this war may yet a lot more worse than this 'minor' destruction. Let's just hope that our hero will sort it out safely and nicely. As you all know, people only know that the royal family has vanished without a trace, leaving a kingdom without its ruler but there has been a rumor everywhere. The rumor was about one of the ex-royal guards saw King Circe himself. All of the citizen was hoping that it was real.

 **With** **Sonic and company**

 **Sonic and Tails' House**

The heroes was tending their wounds from the battle at the station square. What strange it is, that Sonic was lying on a bed and Circe, Aleena and surprisingly, Shadow was waiting for him to wake up. While waiting, Tails called Knuckles and the others to come visit them. Team Chaotix would like to come but they have to defend the citizen of Station Square from upcoming harm. Weird thing is, 'Why Sonic was unconscious?'

All of Sonic's friends were worried sick about Sonic's sudden collapse at Station Square especially his family as they waited very patiently for him to wake up. About three hours later, Sonic seemed to regain his consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw so many people in the same room as he is. Suddenly, he wondered, 'What have happened as why did he unconscious? Lying on this bed with all of his friends and family who seemed to be worried about his well-being. 'Why though?' he thought as he started. He said in a very low tone, "What happened?"

At first, all of them were startled by the sudden question from the blue blur who was supposed to be unconscious but already awake. Shadow was the first one to say.

"We were supposed to ask that to you." the black blur said in his rather usual grumpy tone.

"What do you mean? I don't understand what you were trying to say, Shadow." the blue blur talked back. Everyone who were at Station Square exchanged looks to each other. Their expression was anxious. So did Shadow. It was his first time to be so worried of the blue blur. Sonic was still confused. Heck, all of these was confusing for Sonic to understand. So he broke out the long silences between him and the others.

"Tell me. What happened at Station Square? What happened to me?" he asked impatiently as he started to tapping his foot, means that he needs an answer ASAP.

"You don't remember what happened earlier, do you?" Shadow asked.

"No. I don't. Is that clear for you?" Sonic said irritatedly.

"No." he said

"What do you mean? Can't you just cut through the chase?" the blue hero said calmly, tried to control his temper but it seemed to be in vain as it was slowly overwhelmed his consciousness to think straight.

"Fine." he sighed. "After 'that guy' declared war with us and our people, his people's started to wreak havoc at station square and attacked people with violence. In the process, many died in his hands. Suddenly, out of nowhere you screamed in pain as you got down on your knees. When it happened, there seemed to be a black cloak surrounding your entire body as a white mist was trying to fight it but before it can fight, you collapsed which is drawing everyone's attention as the black cloak and white mist suddenly vanished." he explained it in every detail he can remember. "And here we are. Is that explanation sounds good enough for you?" he said like he didn't care at all like it isn't caught his interest at all.

"Well, yeah….but…'Why can't I remember it?' I remember about 'that guy was declaring war'. But any after that was a blank." Sonic answered.

"Maybe….You were traumatized." Tails asked who has been in silence mood since this conversation has started.

"Traumatized? What made you said that, Tails? I mean,thinking that I was traumatized even though I always carefree about everything. Isn't it a bit too much? Moreover, what was the cause of it to make 'this hero' traumatized? You guys do know that it takes a lot of hard work to take me down." Sonic said cockily, clearly boasting about his position as the hero of this planet or maybe the universe.

"That was really lame, Sonic." Shadow said sarcastically with a grin.

"I know. You don't have to tell me what I know, Shadow." Sonic laughed.

Everyone was cheer up a little by Sonic personal-self was still in there even though he was hardly showing any his personal traits. Then, Tails started to think even deeper which made Sonic expression to change. _He wasn't gonna drop the topic, was he?_ Sonic thought.

"Hey, Tails! Care to share what you have in mind?" the blue blur shouted friendly at Tails.

"Hmmmmm….Maybe…you traumatized because of the people who you protect from any harm are dying because of you are being so reckless. Because of your own silly mistake, people suffered the consequences. Is that right, Sonic?" he turned towards Sonic who were widened his eyes in shocked as Sonic started to picture the images of countless corpses of people were lying everywhere. All was his fault.

Then, Sonic started to screamed very loudly as he put his both hands at his head.

The pain was unbearable. That's right. Everyone thought he was a hero but he was nothing but a blue hedgehog who was at the same time and same place. Heck, he can't even save one people. Is that even worth it to call him as hero. Everyone was startled as they quickly went to his side.

"He was having a seizure! Come on, help him! Somebody?!" Shadow said anxiously. But he gained no reply from any of them. Suddenly, Shadow remember something about his mom. " Mom! You are a magical alchemist, right?" he asked desperately.

"I know what you are going to say, son. I'll try my best. When I do that, you all stand aside." Aleena replied as she went to her son as she put both of her hands on Sonic's head as she was trying to see what happened in his mind. And, she saw some gruesome images, caused her to look away from it. As she went even deeper, she saw what the cause of it. It was the images of his family and all of his friends dying as he was being forced to watch the whole thing. _I think this is what causing the seizure…_ Aleena thought as she tried to destroy the fake images with her power. After all of that, she got out of his mind. _There. That should do the trick._ Aleena thought to herself. It's working. When Sonic stopped screaming, he opened his eyes slowly to see all of them watching him with a worried expression on their each of their faces.

"Hey, guys. What's wrong with the worried faces again? Did something happened?" Sonic asked innocently.

"Maybe, we should call it a day, son. It's already 12.00am at night. Let's go to bed." Circe said.

"Yeah, agreed. You guys should go home. I can take care of myself. Don't worry." he assured.

"Oh well, I was getting sleepy by any minutes. I see you later, Sonic." Amy said as she started to walk to the door and leave. Followed by all of his friends as they said their goodbye before leaving. After that, Tails left. Which left Sonic and his family.

"I think you guys should go to bed now. Don't worry. My house has two guest rooms. Mom and dad, you shared room if that's okay with you." They nodded as they said their goodbye and left the room. "Shadow, you take that remaining room."

"No, I'll be staying here."

"Oh, Shadow worried about little ol' me? You don't have to worry about me, Shadow. Just act like yourself. I, being your little brother doesn't change anything, okay? We were still rival." Sonic said.

"Hmph….Alright then. It's a deal." Shadow said as he left the room, leaving Sonic all alone. He stared through the window and saw the stars and moon shining at night.

"Good night, world. Tomorrow will be a better day." he murmured to himself before drifted out to the dreamworld.

 **And…...there!**

 **There was a lot of questions to be answered. Stay tune on the next chapter of Destiny!**

 **Sorry, took almost two weeks. I was very busy last weeks. Hope you all enjoy. I see you next time! ^-^**


	11. Chapter 10 : Bonds

**Bonds**

 **Morning, Sonic and Tails' house**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

The sun shone its lights in this lovely morning. The scenery was beautiful as birds was chirping happily. But, this morning wasn't a very good one. Though, it's true that sun still shine very brightly. Instead of birds chirping happily, it was screams of despair filling the atmosphere. An endless cried of despair was a very unsettling feeling. Unless, there was someone to bring an end to this reign of terror and despair which our heroes were planning on doing it. At Tails and Sonic's house, it was around 10.00 a.m. in the morning. It seems that everyone was awake except for Sonic. They were having breakfast while waiting for him. Even though he was faster than the speed of sound, he was the last one to wake up for the someone who was always fast. They finished eat breakfast one by one but there was still no sign of Sonic. Their patient were wearing thin.

"Where the freak is he? Why isn't he here yet? For someone who was fast, he should have be here first." Shadow said sounded pissed off.

"Have patience, son. He'll be here soon." Circe said patiently. Hopefully...

"Yeah, Shadow. Don't worry about him. He was always like this." The two tailed fox assured. But even he himself didn't feel so sure anymore.

"Fine. If he was not here, I will kicked his sorry-ass to the next week for being so late." the dark hedgehog said grumpily as Tails sighed in defeat. He was hoping for Sonic to be here soon or he will feel Shadow wrath or even worse than that. To be honest, he still shocked that Shadow was Sonic big brother. On top of that, he was the royalty! It was hard to believe at first. Slowly, Tails got used of it.

 **With Sonic**

Sonic was still sleeping but not in his usual peaceful sleep. He was having a nightmare. It was terrible as he was jolted awake from his slumber. He was breathing and panting very heavily like after he was just went through a marathon non-stop! Thankfully, it was stopped. If not, he was surely going to die. For real.

A while later, he looked at the clock in his room and shocked. It said 11.00 a.m. !

'I'm in big trouble, aren't I' the blue blur thought as if he knew what was going to happen to him if he went downstairs right now. Yes, Shadow will totally make Sonic get it.

Even though this was troubling the blue hero's mind, the nightmare he had earlier still troubled him the most. What a very weird vivid nightmare. I wonder why..?

He thought for a while until he realised the real problem he has right this moment. "Oh, no! I must hurry before he-" Sonic was interrupted by his door suddenly opened in full-force. There's only one person would do such a thing.

"You….! YOU!" the dark hedgehog shouted repeatedly. "You were supposed to be at downstairs for breakfast an hour ago! What on earth took you so long?!" he asked angrily.

"I-I-…"Sonic was stuttering as Shadow got closer to Sonic as he pulled him up in air by the neck and threatened him, "Tell me. Now!...or.." he was interrupted by the blue blur desperate words. "W-Wait a second! You gave me no chance to explain!" he said desperately as fear was starting to overwhelm him which was causing a tear forming on his eyes. Unfortunately, Shadow didn't realise it because of the overwhelming anger but his grip was starting to loosen a little.

"Alright, then. Explain yourself."

"I-I had a nightmare." Shadow realised he was wrong as he accidentally released Sonic from his grip. Sonic just turned his head down in fear as his body was shaking because of remembering the nightmare he had earlier. The black hedgehog concerned and embarrassed of what he have done to his own little brother. What was causing him to throw tantrums at the blue blur?

"I'm sorry." he apologised, admitting his fault but the blue blur still not making any eye-contact to him. A few minutes of silence, Sonic said, "What's wrong with you?" his voice was fragile and innocent. Then, Shadow said cluelessly, "Huh?"

"Y-you were suddenly attacked me. On top of that, you were more violent and acting all weird all of sudden." Shadow blinked in confusion and said, "I-I did? I didn't remember. It was a blur. The last thing I remember was I in my room looking at the chaos emerald I had just to kill time because I woke up early. Suddenly, the chaos emerald flashed dangerously. Any after that was a blur." Sonic calmed down a little after heard that but he still concerned about one thing. Did the chaos emerald do something to Shadow?

A few minutes passed by as the blue blur started to speak up when he felt a little bit comfortable and calm. "...Apology accepted…" Then, he added, "But still, it was my fault. Let's just forget about this ever happened and act usual, okay?" Shadow thought about it for a while. Then, he said, "Fine. Let's go. They must be worried sick about you for not being there." Sonic simply nodded as he put up his trademark smile thumbs up to cheer up the gloomy moment and said, "Don't worry everything will be fine. You worried too much. Just act like usual grumpy-self." the blue blur winked as Shadow just smiled as he closed his eyes before both of them went downstairs with Shadow took the lead.

 **A few minutes later, Downstairs**

As Sonic and Shadow slowly approached the kitchen, they saw only Tails and their parents were there. Shadow was not to surprise by it. They probably went back home because of something to take care of. In the kitchen, Sonic saw they were staring at him as Shadow walked in the kitchen and took a seat like nothing happened. Sonic gulped and started walking and took a seat as their eyes followed all his movements. Then, Tails started the conversation.

"What on earth took you so long? What were you doing??" the two tailed fox asked.

"I-I…" before Sonic could continued his sentence, Shadow already answered the question for him. "He just went out doing his usual routine. Nothing out the ordinary." he lied. They just nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, eat up. We already eaten an hour ago." Tails gave Sonic a pancake with syrup and butter on it which was the breakfast for this morning. Being the fastest thing alive, he do everything very fast. In this case he eat faster than average people. He swallowed the pancake in one bite. But sadly, at the same time something bad happened.

Suddenly, something or….. someone come barged in. It was red coloured. It shouted, "Sonic! Tails! I need your help.Rouge, Amy and Cream have been captured!!" the red coloured being said who was named Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles was very anxious and uneasy about their other friends even though he acted like he doesn't care especially to Rouge the Bat since he has been secretly in love with her ever since the first time they met.

Then, Sonic said, "Is it egghead again, Knux?"

"Yes, it is." After that, Sonic added, "Okay. On to another rescue mission we go!" Sonic smirked as everyone just smirked to see the usual Sonic cheery-self. Then, Knuckles broke the silence, "Anyways, I really need your help. Chaotix and I have found Eggman's base."

"Lead the way, Knux!" Sonic said in excitement also determined to save his friends. He just hope that everything will go according to plan with no one getting hurt or any worse than that. Then, he added, "Is his base very far?"

"Well, not that far. It was a secret base after all. All he did was hid his base underground behind a hill at the Station Square." he answered like obviously what to expect from Sonic arch-nemesis.

"Is running to there sounds appropriate ? This legs was born ready. I think this will be the perfect chance to do so." Everyone nodded.

"Okay, then." Then, the blue blur dashed off, leaving all of them but he managed to say something to them before left the house. "It's a race and who's the fastest is the winner!" he said excitedly. From what they have just heard, They dashed off to the place. All of them thought of this was a challenge from the blue blur himself and also to entertain themselves with some games.

 **Eggman base**

Doctor Eggman himself was creating something. It was a mecha version of Shadow. As his robot servants were helping him.

Behind a screen that show every Sonic and his friends movements, there was a hedgehog watching them on a chair, looking all classy. It was him. He was watching every movement they were making.

"Everything is going according to plan." the black-greyish hedgehog laughed maniacally. Then, he added, "Get the hostage ready. We have guests coming." he smirked as Eggman's servants brought the hostage in. They were struggled to release themselves from the robot's' grip but they had no energy left in them. It was them. The girls, Amy, Rouge and Cream.

"You will not get away with this, old man." Amy said sharply. Then, Jules replied, "Ouch….That hurts." he said jokingly.

"Stop your acting. It will never work on me. So you don't have to try."

"Oh, really? You saw right through me. I'm impressed." he said sarcastically.

"Really? To me, you seemed unimpressed."

"Really?" he said like a child.

"Whatever, I don't care what you were thinking anyway because you have to tell us why did you kidnapped all three of us?" Amy said straight to the main reason she was even started talking.

"Hmmm, I wonder...?" he pretended wondered.

"Just cut to the chase already! I had enough of your silly games." Rouge the bat snapped.

"Finally speaking up, batty?" he taunted sarcastically as Rouge was faking that she was gonna vomit.

"Just blurt out the truth already!" the white bat was pissed off.

"That would be no fun then. What a disappointment." he was disappointed with Rouge's remark but all of that action's was just a joke.

After some wasted conversation between Amy, Rouge and Jules while Cream just kept her mouth shut later, the tug war between them are over when Jules said, "I think you all had enough of this useless talk, right?"

"Of course, we do!" Amy and Rouge both said in unison.

"Well, then. Let me tell you all one important thing." he said as all of them set an ear to what he was going to say. Then, he added, "As you know my plan went according to plan smoothly." they nodded. "Your attendance as my hostage was needed for phase two of world domination to progress. That's why I kidnapped you three, the most vulnerable yet useable guinea pig for my plan."

"O-Okay..Now we understand. But still doesn't explain what is your main objective right now?!" Amy protested. Then, Jules laughed in amusement as he added, "Does that still unclear to you?" After that, something clicked on Amy's mind as she was widdened her eyes in shock. "W-Wait, didn't you said that guests are coming right now?!"

His wicked grin just got more wider as his voice started to get more soft yet twistedly dark. " Yes. I'd said that. Why?"

"Cause by guests you mean them, right?" the pink hedgehog asked in disbelief.

"And?" he said tauntedly echoed throughout the entire base.

"H-He was among them, wasn't he?" Amy said now with a hint of worry.

"Who?" he pretended not know of who she was talking about. Then, she replied, "S-Sonic was among them, right? The one who'll lead your plan to sucess." she answered lowly as Rouge and Cream just widened in shock as Jules just grinned with that wicked grin of his. Then he answered her question, "That's right. How does it feel to learn the cold and harsh truth, huh?"

"That's horrible." Rouge murmured to herself as Amy protested the truth. "B-But, th-there no way that can be true?! It was just a crucial mistake that you made, right?" But, he just laughed hysterically. "Hahahaahhohoho…. But that was the reality just face it!" he teared up in joy of this madness. After wiped off the tears of joy, he added, "Besides that pinky," which he was refering to Amy. "I didn't make a crucial mistake. I did not make any silly mistakes.

It was my plan after all. I can't simply make any mistakes possible."

"Then, why?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Why, what?" the black-greyish hedgehog asked in confusion.

"What did you saw in him to cause you to create this plan and what drove you to this path of madness?" she said in concern and worry.

"What I saw in him doesn't matter. What drove me to this path is vengeance against my good ol' big brother, Circe for banished me for years."

"So you're saying, you were gonna use Sonic against his own father?" she said but the older hedgehog just shook his head in disagreement and simply said, "No."

Then, Amy added, "There's more to it than what you have told us, right?" he just silenced himself as the others just watched it with concern for this guy. It seemed something bad has happened to him after Sonic's father banished him from their kingdom. Which traumatized him to the next level and caused him to drive in this twisted path.

Then, only silence remained throughout the entire room until someone was teleported in here. It was him. Mephiles the Dark.

"Master, our guests have arrived." the dark hedgehog said as Jules snapped out from the position he was in. And said with a fake wicked grin, "Let them come in. And bring these three as baits. There was no turning back now. It has been decided."

 **At the Station Square behind a hill.**

The race between Sonic and his family and friends has officially ended. The winner is….

"I won! Hip hip hooray!" the fastest thing alive said cockily as he jumped with joy. At least, he acted as his normal-self again.

Everyone just smirked and panted to see hyperenergetic blue blur cheery-self even though, they've just lost to him. So if you encourage him, his ego will got even more bigger times triple! Avoid it in all possible way.

After the joyous mood has died down, Sonic said, "Besides that I won, we have to rescue them!" he said with determination as they nodded in agreement. Then, he added, "Alright, let's inflitrate this base with full-force!" he pointed at the underground base which was completely out in the open and surpirisingly has not been found out this entire time as they nodded and rushed inside with Sonic on the lead. Just like the old days only with extra members.

The inside was very dark. Without Rouge in team, they were pratically can't see anything in the building. In this kind of scenario, Rouge the bat would be a valueble asset for the team. As a matter of fact, bats can saw through the darkness of night or in any need occasasion.

"I can't see anything!" the blue blur sighed in frustration.

"Us to you know!" the red echidna stated the fact as Sonic sighed in defeat. "I know….it just...weird. Everytime I went to his base to kick his butt, the lights were on." Knuckles too sighed in defeat.

"Yeah. You know, that bat would be useful in this kind of situation. I just hope she's okay." he said with concern and worry for the bat.

When this reach Sonic's ear he immediately said, "Looks like someone is in love with somebody." he teased as Knuckles' face turned more red than his fur and he quickly said, "Heck, no! Sh-She is our friend, isn't she?! Of course, I concerned." he said, trying to convince the blue hero who was still smirking.

"I know, Knux. I'm just joking with you. No offense." the blue hero added as Knuckles started to calm down and he said sourly, "None taken."

"Come on, Knux. Don't take it too seriously. I'm just messing with you." Sonic said but Knuckles still felt pretty salty about it.

"Now if you both don't stop, you both don't get to save anyone today. Stop this childish quarrel at once." Shadow cut off the fight between the two as the two heads down in shame.

Before the black hedgehog could said anything, the lights turned on all of sudden. All of them could see each other as they stared down in shock and confusion.

The blue hedgehog cut off the confusion as he said, "That can't be a coincidence, can it?" he scratched his ear as they shook their heads meaning it's a 'no'. Then, Tails replied, "No, it can't be a coincidence." he shook his head. Suddenly, a third voice was in.

"Ohohohohoh! Look what we got here." the mad scientist grinned as they're looking for him and found him walked in the room with his two loyal robots of his. "Looks like my arch-nemesis and his good ol' friends are sticking their noses where it doesn't belong." he added with a smug grin.

"Cut to the chase, Egghead. I'm here to rescue my friends. Where are you hiding them?" the blue blur said with ease and calmly despite a situation involving his friends.

Then, he laughed maniacally. "Hahahahahahahaha…..!" the laughter sent chills down everyone's spine. Eggman really earned the title of a mad scientist. But, this is the first time he laughed like that so what's changed him? The change was too drastic to even believe in.

Suddenly, another figure came in. From the looks of its shadow, it was definitely the mastermind. It's him. Hardly enough to believe that Eggman worked for someone. Actually, it was impossible until now because he'd always worked for his own personal gain which is the become the world dominator and ruler.

When the figure reached the room they're in, all of them were in their fighting stance for self-defence if it's necessary. It was the black grey-ish hedgehog, Jules Charles Hedgehog little brother to Sonic's father, Circe the Hedgehog. The black hedgehog, Jules looked at all of them with a grin until he saw his big brother, the black hedgehog named Circe and looked at him with hatred and anger, burning in his eyes as Circe just looked at him with sorrow and pity for his brother. Then, Jules looked at Sonic. But, quickly been covered by his friends especially Shadow. He just giggled in amusement.

"What's so funny?" the black red striped hedgehog asked.

"You." he pointed his finger at Shadow as he continued his giggles. He obviously hit a nerve.

"What about me?" Shadow asked back calmly, trying not to show a weakness.

"A brother love's towards his siblings is rare, you know?" Jules said sarcastically, showing his bond with his big brother on purpose as he walked around the room slowly with everyone was eyeing his every movements until he was in front of Shadow."So? What did that have to do with me?" the black blur added.

The black grey-ish hedgehog just stared at him with a wicked grin on his face as he said, "Actually, I'm jealous of you." Then, Shadow replied, "Why would you jealous of me?"

"I'm jealous of your bond with your little brother unlike my bond with my big brother." he glanced at the black hedgehog who turned his head down in shame as he said lowly, "I'm sorry brother. I've failed you. I'm a no good as your big brother."

"Hmmm….? What's that? Come again." Jules replied sarcastically. "I said, I've failed you. I'm a no good as your big brother." Circe shouted back as Jules growled angrily. "Then, why did you do it?" he walked towards Circe as he added, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?! YOU SAID YOU ARE MY BIG BROTHER?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO SOMETHING! BUT INSTEAD, YOU BANISHED ME!! BECAUSE OF THAT, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER. STARTING WITH YOU!" he shouted venomously as he jumped at Circe to punch him, catching everyone off guard by his sudden move.

The punch was about to reached Circe who was seemed ready for the punch, but it never came. His fist was about a few centimetres away from him. He just stopped.

"Just do it. I deserved it. I was supposedly be a good big brother but I'm not. Instead, I'm worse than that." Circe closed his eyes in regrets as Jules's face started to form a wicked smile.

"It was years too late for that, big brother. Even though I really want to do it, it would all be a waste of time for me to plot all of this plan and waited for years. So, I think it would be a waste of time. You were so lucky."

"Brother….." Circe looked at him with guilt and regrets. Then, Jules turned his back on Circe, looking at everyone who watched him with anger and hatred towards him as he looked at Eggman and said. "Bring them in." he nodded as he ordered his robots to bring them in here. The villains just smirked wickedly and happily, knowing that the plan in gonna be a huge success. While the heroes just looked at each other anxiously of what is going to happen next.

 **Aaaaaand... cut!**

 **Author's note:**

 **I KNOW. BUHU! To me. For the late update obviously. I'm sorry guys. It just have been a lot of problems for me in last months. With exam coming up next 2 weeks, I don't think I would update the story next week. (Because I have to study of course. Wish me luck guys! XD) But if you were really hyped up for the next chapter of Destiny, don't forget to leave a review to help me improve my grammar, okay? Oh and yeah, in Malaysia, the fanfiction site been taken down. I published the chapter in a new app of fanfiction. That was bad, right? But I will not give up! I will complete the story and the upcoming stories I have in mind for the future so stay tune for it, kay? Well, I see you all next chapter of Destiny! Don't forget to review!**

 **PS: If I had more free time, I would update the story next week. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11 : Breaking Points

**Breaking Points**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Today was the day the war has started between the forces of good and the forces of evil to gain what rightfully theirs. The outcome of this battle will decide the world's fate. If the forces of good wins, everything will be back to normal again. If not, havoc and deaths will goes up to the roof until there was nothing left of it.

Unknown to them, this war has been planned by the very 'sentient' beings of gems of legends itself. Everybody didn't know that once this war has started, the world's fate has been sealed.

All of the gems' prophecy was a huge success from the very beginning of the existence of the universe. And there was no way it was going failed right now. Especially if it was involving the very same 'legendary blue hedgehog' which was many of his fate has been prophesied by them and all of it was an accurate prophecy.

Their true intention was to find those who were worthy to wield their power. Either for good or for evil. Chaos the god of destruction created the gems to help people and bring peace to the world but the plan was backfired. Mephiles the god of time knew about Chaos' plan. Thus, changed the true purpose and the recipe of the seven chaos emerald. The chaos emerald was supposedly has one energy in them which is the positive chaos energy. But now, it has two energy in them, positive and negative. Chaos was way too late to realise this and Mephiles used the chaos emeralds to bring terror and destruction to the world. This is when Chaos finally realised that his creation has been used for evil. Thus, he created master emerald to balance and control the energies within the chaos emerald and to defeat Mephiles. Mephiles was sealed and separated from his brother, Iblis for thousands of years until now. Which is weird despite how he acted in the past.

In the past he acted like a lone wolf, not wanting anyone's help. Yet here he was, working under someone's command. In this case, Jules' command.

 **In the War**

Sonic and company were eyeing every robot's movements as they were exchanged an anxious look to each other. The cobalt blue hedgehog himself has the most worried looks in the group since it was involving his dearest friends.

Then, three figure walked in the room with their hands handcuffed. They were scowling. When they were stopped by Eggman, Sonic said, "Oh, now using my friend against me, egghead? That's so lame." the cobalt blue hero said calmly.

"I'm just following orders." the scientist replied.

"Since when did you take order from others?"

"I have my own reason."

Then, Jules said, "Enough of this chit-chat."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Sonic said while grinning carefreely because he could.

Suddenly third voice came in join the conversation. "Don't you think we should start the war, huh Jules?" the voice was similar to Shadow's voice but more menacing and deep.

The ebony greyish hedgehog replied as smiled devilishly, "We should…...Mephiles. But it would be no fun."

The blue hero's eyes widened in fear upon seeing the owner of the voice as he remembered the moment he was killed by him a few years ago in Soleanna. Fortunately for him, he was revived from the death and defeated the demon Mephiles himself in his super form with help of Super Shadow ans Super Silver.

"You!" Sonic shouted in anger and hatred. Then, the Shadow's doppelganger looked at the blue blur and he said, "Yeah? What is the matter?"

"Oh, you know what is the matter?!" the speed demon asked angrily.

"No. No idea." the dark hedgehog said sarcastically.

"You…"

"Me what?" he asked back.

"Why are you doing this? Haven't you had enough?" Sonic said calmly, trying to control his temper.

"What do you think I did all of this for?"

"What?" the blue blur said in confusion so did everyone else.

"All of this was my plan." he said with no remorse.

"So, you did all of this?" Sonic murmured as his body was shaking in fear and noticed by all of them. Then, he added. "All of this pain and suffering we've been through all because of you? Then, what about Jules, my uncle. What about him?"

"Him?" Suddenly he laughed maniacally. "hahahhahahahahaha!!" he laughed on and on like there's no end to it until he stopped at some point. "I thought you guys hated him." he said as he continued his maniacal laugh. Suddenly, Circe jumped at him and wrapped his hands around Mephiles' throat.

"You tell me." Circe growled lowly. "What the heck did you do to my little brother, you son of-?!!" he shouted as he cursed him with names angrily as the dark demons seems to be losing air in his system. Circe loosen up his grip, allowing him to talk.

"Talk or or else." he said darkly.

"Do you really think I'm scared with your pity threat?" Jules coughed up blood. " Fine. I tell you. I just couldn't believe that you want blood on your hands, 'your majesty'. You almost killed me." he added and coughed up more blood, only to receive a death glare from the hedgehog king.

"Answer me, now!!" Circe demanded the demon as he started to form a fist to punch him. As quickly as it came, the Shadow's doppelganger answered the king's question.

"Coincidentally, I found him outside of your kingdom in a weak and pitiful state. I was plotting a plan to have my revenge on your father, Chaos. Since you both his sons, I was planning to have my revenge on Chaos' heritage. That's when I thought to taint Jules' heart with darkness." he explained as he chuckled darkly. "As a matter of fact, a broken heart was easy reshape."

Everyone's expression was a mixed bunch of emotions, shock, anger, etc. Especially, Circe. He didn't know what to feel anymore. Is it his fault that his brother become the way he was now? Is it too late to ask for forgiveness? He was afraid of losing his little brother again. When the first time he reunited with his long lost brother, Circe actually felt relieved because he's still alive and well. He didn't want to repeat the past. Not again. First his brother, then his sons. Now, he's going to make things better.

"So, my brother became the way he was because of you influenced him? Tell me why?!" Circe snapped.

The dark demon snickered. "Didn't I tell you? To have my revenge on your father. Since you both are his sons, you both the perfect starter for Chaos took his attention on this plan."

"You twisted demon!" he lunged at Mephiles and about to punch him in the face but something….or someone blocked the attack.

"Brother?" Circe said in surprise as he quickly turned into statue to avoid the attack.

"How rude. I'm about to finish what I am going to say to you." Mephiles grinned.

"Spill it then." the king demanded.

"Jules is….another one of my puppet to play with. Just another slave, unable to think straight, trapped in his own mind." he smirked and chuckled darkly as everyone stared in horror to see the true colours of this twisted demon.

Suddenly, he laughed maniacally. Yep, totally went nut. "Hahahahahahahhaha!!!" he looked at their faces and said, "You should have seen your faces. It's truly pathetic!" Now everyone looked pretty ticked off by this annoying Shadow's doppelganger. Then, he stopped. "Alright, that's enough. Let us begin this battle shall we." he gave a signal to his team.

As Eggman and Jules received the signal from their leader, Eggman's robots quickly handcuffed Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Silver and Aleena's hands behind their back which caught them by surprise while Circe was handcuffed by Jules. None of them couldn't even struggle to get away from the robot's' grasp. Even the speedster himself.

Then, Mephiles walked towards Circe as he snickered, watching the king who was a second ago looked all mighty and high. Now, he was on his knees and looked down.

"Hmph….how ironic isn't it, 'my lord'?" he spat the sarcasm on his face as he dropped on his knees to make an eye-contact with him as he murmured something.

"Huh? Come again. I didn't hear you." he put up a wide evilly smile.

"I said, I knew that my brother isn't evil." he repeated himself as he looked at the demon himself. "And I knew you were the cause. That's why we've been avoiding our sons. When we knew that they're still alive, we felt relieved. We were planning to see them. That's when before my father warned me about you in my dreams."

"That good for nothing father of yours is sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. That's why I needed to do this ASAP." Mephiles said as the ebony king hedgehog stared at him with disgust.

"Now then, I think that's enough of chit-chatting with you. It has been fun moment but I'm truly sorry it had to end." he said sarcastically as a wicked smile formed on his face. "It has begun."

Suddenly, Circe heard a cried of pain. He turned his body, facing the scene as his eyes widened in horror. It was a very insightful sight. He saw that the other robots besides the one that held back his family and Sonic's friends were attacking them viciously, showing no mercy at all. But what is more weird that they only attacked Sonic's friends. Just them not his family. They were left untouched.

 **Sonic P.O.V**

My eyes widened in shock, seeing my friends got hurt by the mindless killing robots.

First, I heard Silver and Knuckles' cried of fear, "We can't hold them off much longer….Somebody, help!" Second, I heard Rouge, Amy and Cream's cried of sorrow, "Sonic, Shadow, please do something?! Help them!" Finally, Tails cried of pain.

My heart skipped a beat upon seeing them got hurt as a feeling was boiling within me. This feeling….it felt familiar. It was reaching its breaking point.

Somehow, I felt very angry. I don't know why but it was overwhelming my consciousness.

 **"Look how weak you are without us."** the mysterious voice stated randomly and weirdly. I can't tell if it was male or female's voice. I was confused of what it was just stated.

"Who are you? And who are you calling weak? Didn't you know me?" I asked back as I felt myself smirking as I made that statements.

 **"We do know about you, the chosen one. After all, we are bound to you."** it said as I felt famous smile vanished from my face after I heard it said the last sentence.

"I am not bound to anything." I said loud and clear, in hope it would understand what I said.

 **"We are terribly sorry. About now and...your past."** it whispered as if it was right in my ear. I stared down at this endless limbo in confusion and shock. Even I didn't know about my past. How the heck did it know something I don't know.

"What do you know about my past? And how? It always has been the only thing I can't figure out so how did you about it?" I said but I was more likely demanding an answer from it.

 **"We are the power that created to grant the universe a miracle for good or bad. Which you would prefer us as a 'chaos emerald'. And about how we knew, it's because we know everything about every mobian in this universe."** it explained everything to me but i didn't believe any of it. But in the situation like this I was forced to believe this mysterious voice. It continued its very long speech.

 **"Now was not the time to give you the long explanation, the chosen one."** it said sarcastically.

 **"Your life is at stake right this very moment. We also knew that you desired to save your family and friends."** I nodded in agreement. "So, What can you do anyway? I only had one emerald while all of them Eggman probably had it."

It paused then answered my question. **"We knew that power you were lacked in."** It paused again. **"That's why we are here to help you."** Again, it whispered right in my ear.

Suddenly, I was enveloped in a black and gold mist. I felt the power surging through me. I felt powerful. It felt like I am in my super form almost as if I could do anything because the power was right under my fingertips.

Out of the blue, I felt my chest was suffocating. Then, I fall on my knees, gasping for air. But, by any second of it, I felt I was losing oxygen in my systems.

It hurts…..then I snapped back to reality.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Circe quickly looked at the twisted demon sharply. "What is the meaning of this?!"

He just wickedly smiled at him then looked at Circe's family who was helplessly struggled to get away from the robot's grip. He snickered darkly and said, "Didn't I tell you? Since you and your brother are his sons, I will take pleasure in making you both and your family suffer the consequences." Suddenly, something clicked on his mind. Then, he smirked maniacally. "Also, I do know about your son, the blue one. And, what the secrets you guys been holding on about him, am I right?" he purposely said out of loud, catching everyone's attention including the one he was talking about.

"Dad, what is he talking about?" the cobalt blue blur asked as he looked at the ebony king who sharply looked away in shame.

"I will explain it later, son." he muttered lowly. "And you…" he looked at Mephiles angrily. "You shut your mouth or else." Circe threatened him but Mephiles just smile wickedly.

"What makes you think that I would chicken out like a coward just because of your pitiful threat?" he asked back as the other just listened to the conversation while Sonic's friends were knocked unconscious. And they were forced to watch everything and they were unable to do anything!

Circe put up a grin. "Because you are a coward." Mephiles' anger flared upon hearing Circe statements.

Mephiles wicked smile vanished as he shot back at him, "I am not a coward! How dare you call me that, you inferior being!!" he lunged at Circe, who was unable to avoid from the attack. Since Jules handcuffed his hands, thus, unable to do anything.

Mephiles punched and kicked him over and over again until Circe coughed up blood as bruised form on his body. Sonic and his family were forced to sit and watch the whole thing.

First, Circe's wife, Aleena shouted in despair, "CIRCE! No!!" Then, Shadow's cried of anger and fear, "Let him go, you bastard!!"

They were struggled to get away from the robot's grasp but they were too strong. It was like they were powered by something. Probably chaos emeralds. While Sonic just stood there in shock with wide eyes.

Suddenly, the speedster felt the same feeling when he was in that limbo. Then, he fall on his knees, gasping for air as well caught everyone's attention.

In this kind of situation, the ebony hedgehog would show the least attention to the blue blur. Totally different this time around.

"Hey, hanging in there!" Shadow yelled furiously.

"It hurts….please….make it stop!" Sonic murmured in pain while clutching his chest. He felt as if he was suffocating. His life af if on edge right now. Felt like he was gonna die.

As he said that, Mephiles smiled twistedly which caught Circe's attention while Aleena and Shadow stared at Sonic who was seemed to be in pain as he murmured lots of weird things. "L-Let me go….I-It hurts….to see everything faded from my sight...and live alone in this cruel reality…." his eyes closed shut, clutching his chest and head in pain as their eyes widened in shock upon hearing what he just said.

"It has begun." Mephiles muttered purposely out of loud.

"What has begun, you bastard?!" Circe shouted angrily as he just chuckled insanely.

"Bwaahahahahaah!!"

Suddenly, there was an angelic presence entered the room. _"The prophecy of Chaos. It has begun. You must stop it."_ it said worriedly.

For Circe, the voice sounded very familiar. Then Circe remembered the specific owner of the voice. It was him.

"Father? Is that you?" the cobalt black hedgehog asked as he looked around to see the source of the voice.

 _"Yes, my son. It is me. I was speaking to you through your mind. You must hurry before it's too late, son. The energies within the chaos emerald is going wild. It was a matter of time before it escaped."_ Chaos explained.

"I will but what am I supposed to do?" Chaos paused for while as Circe waited on his answer.

 _"Actually,_ _I don't know. There is one but master emerald was incomplete so that plan was already failed. The only way is to ask the controller of the chaos emerald to control the emeralds but the problem is-"_ before he could finished that last sentence, Circe already filled up the last word.

"The controller is him, right?"

 _"That_ _is correct. Sonic himself is the controller."_ he stated

"So what are we supposed to do now, father?"

Before Chaos could answered it, a cried of pain was heard in the atmosphere. Circe searched for the source of the cried. His eyes widened in shock. As Chaos shouted in fear, _"Oh no, we're too late!!"_

The storm has begun. Lightning boomed the skies. The sky was clouded with black cloud, showing something bad was happening.

The cobalt blue blur was surrounded by a black thick aura. His royal blue fur has changed to navy blue fur. His iris vanished from his eyes, leaving only pure white ghostly eyes.

Sonic just snapped as lightning and earthquake hit the world like it is gonna split in half. The end is near.

 **A/n:** **Sorry its out a month later next chapter will out early. I promise you that. Also, i was planning to make a one-shot story so stay tune for that too. I hope the chapter will up this weekend. See You all. Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 12 : Self-Control

**Self-Control**

 **Third** **Person P.O.V.**

The sky looked gloomy today. The sun was clouded by black clouds. There was no sounds of birds chirping nor sounds of mobians talking because everyone locked up themselves from the outside. They are now live in fear, only hoping for a saviour to come and rescue them from this terror. Also hoping for their blue hero to put an end to this.

 **Back** **at the war**

Suddenly, Sonic screamed and growled like a wild animal. He just snapped as everyone stared at him in shock as the ground was shaking and lightning boomed in the sky dangerously. Circe's heart dropped in shock as the cobalt hero's fur changed and his iris vanished from sight as he continued to scream in pain.

 _"We're too late, son. It has begun." Chaos stated. "There was nothing we can do to interfere." he added sadly._

"That's impossible! There must be something we can do!!" the ebony king protested.

 _"This war has been arranged thousands of years ago, son. The fate of this battle is inevitable." he paused. "Certainly, there would be blood to be drop. What can we do now is wait. Your son is strong will. I'm sure he will pull this through." he said with overwhelming hope and determination._

He muttered lowly,"I sure am hope he does." he added, "I hope he didn't become like me…." he murmured lowly.

As the screaming of pain died down, the transformation has completed as a disturbing chuckle echoed throughout the atmosphere.

 **"Hehehehehe…I'm free, at last…."** he muttered to himself as he looked into the puddle of water with his reflection in it. He studied his once royal blue fur that now navy blue fur with dark aura surrounded his being. Also his glowing white eyes with no iris in it. His expression remained expressionless.

Then, he glanced back at Mephiles with a murderous aura swirled around him like he was burning alive and he looked at the dark demon furiously. **"And you,"** he stopped. **"You** **will pay for causing him this torment!"** suddenly, he lunged at Mephiles as he chuckled maniacally.

"And who is 'him' you were referring to?" he grinned madly as he dodged his attacks.

The expression on his face unchanged. But it looked like he was ticked off. **"You know exactly who I was talking about."** he continued to punching and kicking the guy until one moment his fist caught his jaw as Mephiles was set off flying across the room till his back hit the wall. But, he just continued on smiling maniacally.

He snickered as he wiped off the blood near his lips. " You know what they said, father like son." he gasped for air. "To answer your question earlier, yes, I do know who you were talking about." he paused. "Let me tell you about a little dark secret about your father." he said it out loud on purpose.

 **"Oh, yeah? You think I care?"**

the speedster glared at him in the eyes. **"Did I say you can say anything?"** he said as he moved so fast that no one could see him except for a blur as he gave Mephiles an uppercut and kicked his back to ground so hard, leaving a huge crack on the ground.

As the dust from the crossfire cleared from sight, leaving one figure standing in sight. While the other one lied down on the ground knocked unconscious. As the others just could watched the fight unfold in front of their very eyes because if they did interfere, they could end up getting hurt. Since Sonic changed into more violent and aggressive than his cheery-self, getting his friends and family hurt was like inviting your death early.

After that, Circe tried to approach the ebony hero so did Shadow but only to receive a cried of fear from the speed demon himself. It was almost as if he didn't want them to get any closer than they should have. Also, it seems Sonic has realised what he had done as back away and cowered in fear as his iris came back while the dark aura seeped into his body but his fur did not change its colour. The usual emerald orb always shining with hope, confidence, determination and compassion but now it seems the eyes was dull and contained with hatred, despair and anger which unusual from him to contain such feelings within him.

"Stand back." his menacing deep voice changed into a innocent fragile like he was about to break but it still menacing enough to intimidate his enemy as he kept on backing away from them. "Get away from me!" he spat with his eyes closed while they just kept on approaching the fallen hero.

"Stop backing away, son. Let me help you." Circe said caringly.

He just kept on shaking his head in disagreement. "Stop deceiving me! You think I'm a fool?!" he spat angrily.

The ebony king eyes widened as he looked away in shame. " Did he tell you anything?" he asked lowly.

"You think?" he asked enigmatically.

"I'll take that as no. I will tell you when we were out of this mess truthfully." he replied but it seems Sonic was not satisfied as he exchanged unsatisfied glance with his dad.

"Right now, you need to calm down. Remember, you are not alone." Circe's last words struck a nerve in his mind, triggering an unknown emotion. An emotions he haven't feel for a very long time.

The feeling was known as emptiness. Caused by a lot of other negative emotions which let whoever to unable to feel anything.

"Alone? What do you mean by that, father?" he asked sarcastically. "Oh, I get it now. You don't even know anything that happened after you guys left me to live in this cruel." he paused as he got closer to his dad and continued, "and harsh reality. Do you even give any of your spare time to get to know about it?"

Right now, Circe and Shadow were confused.

"What?" Circe said in confusion. Sonic's dark emerald iris looked at him sharply. Then, Shadow added, "What do you mean by that, Sonic?" Then, the azure one looked at Shadow and said, "Do you even know what I've been through after Uncle Chuck died?" they shook their heads as he closed his eyelids and sighed, "I was treated as an outcast. A freak of nature. A glitch that shouldn't have exist." his tone was low and broken as if he was already broken for a really long time.

It seems he was hiding his true feelings behind those cocky cheery mask of his. They stared at him sadly with concern as he opened his eyelids and said, "But, the years of being an outcast has changed when I found the chaos emeralds and Robotnik." he stopped and looked at them with the hurtful emerald green eyes.

"As a gifted mobian, everybody looked down on us. That's why I became a hero. To change that cycle of fate to every single gifted mobian. But…"he paused as they listened very carefully of what he was going to say.

"I was exposed to chaos energy. It was too much as I lost control of myself." he looked away in shame as Tails and the others knew what he was talking about and looked away, remembering the painful moment as he continued on even though remembering it hurt him deep inside.

"I transformed into something evil version of super sonic. We called him Fleetway. An evil version of Super Sonic. He has a malicious intent. It is to destroy everything in his wake." he explained as he retold them the moment.

"Okay...we get it but what is this form you transformed into?" the black and red striped hedgehog asked as the cobalt hero just sighed.

He paused for a moment and then he explained, "This form had helped me through a lot of thing of being an outcast. He was my first form and 'was' the only friend in my childhood." everyone eyes widened in shock upon hearing he said it was his first form. Then, he gave them a long sigh.

"I know that you guys probably wondering why i said this is my first form since you guys have only seen Super Sonic which is the only form I have been using, right?" they nodded in agreement.

"Well, this form manifested itself from negative emotions. But he was so unlike Fleetway even though he absorbed negative emotions as his power source." he explained as everyone shifted their body uneasily.

He paused again as he closed his eyes as if he was trying to get calm while the others exchanged worried glances as Sonic's upward quills slowly turned into his usual swept-back quills but before it could fully turned back to usual, Shadow asked out of curiosity.

"What kind of event you have been through to make it manifested itself into this form?" the ebony hedgehog asked as the navy blue hedgehog's eyes opened in shock as he stared down in fear of telling his friends and family the truth he has been hiding for a long time. But thank god that his friends were not witnessing all of this. But, still he had to hide the truth! Why though?

So, he decided to lie to them because if the secrets was told to them they would see him differently. And, they would call him a freak. He didn't want that to happen after years of changing people's point of view of the freaks with special abilities like him.

He put up a forced usual famous grin of the blue blur. Though, his voice didn't change.

"You all have to believe me. You don't have to worry about it. It doesn't matter anyway, right guys?" he put up a reassuring smile as they exchanged looks warily whether to trust it or not. But, clearly it didn't make the ultimate lifeform to think twice cause he already saw through his lies.

He sighed lowly enough for the blue blur to hear his sigh as his ears twitched in uneasiness.

"Why don't 'you' trust us enough, Sonic? What is there to hide?" the ultimate lifeform said with full concern and worry looks on his face as the blue blue blinked a few times before his eyes fully turned into his emerald green eyes than those dull emerald green and his quills was in his swept-back style. But the colour didn't leave just yet. But his voice returned back to normal.

"Wh-What are you saying, Shadow? I have nothing to hide. What makes you said that?" the blue blur covered up line but his body seemed to be shaking with fear.

"You are shaking, faker. Stop deceiving us. Just tell us the truth." he demanded. "Is it have to do with this form?" he pointed at Sonic's fur which was still navy blue colour.

But it seemed triggered something within him. Which made him so angry. As his quills quickly went upward as his emerald eyes dull as he growled at him angrily, caught everyone off guard.

 **"Shut up!! You know nothing."** he hissed angrily as everyone turned into a statue. **"If it wasn't because of 'him', i wouldn't be here. And the Sonic you knew wouldn't be alive right now."** he added as Eggman who has been silence till this moment, stared at the blue blur sadly.

Everyone was unable to say anything as they sent him a look. They were scared of him. Upon seeing these faces written on their faces, Sonic suddenly snapped back to normal as his eyes, fur's style and colour turned back to normal as if it never happened at all. He saw the looks on their faces as he backed away in fear.

"N-No...Not again!" he murmured as he kept on backing away then he fall on his knees and punched the ground out of frustration as they looked at the azure one in confusion warily except eggman looked a little bit wary while Jules who was being control Mephiles' dark chaos energy, collapsed. It seemed the form Sonic used absorb the dark side formed of chaos energy inside the chaos emeralds.

"What the heck is wrong with me?!" he punched the ground repeatedly as Shadow put an end to this madness.

"Control yourself, hedgehog." the ebony striped red hedgehog demanded as the azure one just stopped with closed eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Why?" the only word got out of Sonic's mouth.

"You tell me." he paused as he got closer to the blue blur who was breathing rather heavy as if he just went a marathon non-stop. "Was that form have to do with anything that happened today?" Sonic got up on his feet but still don't want to make an eye-contact with Shadow instead he looked away in shame.

"That form you see is not me." the blue blur muttered under his breath. But the black blur didn't satisfy with his answer and asked back sarcastically, "Well, duh, Captain Obvious. Obviously, it's not you." Then, he added lowly under his breath, "I know that."

"Then, what do you want me to say, Shadow?" he muttered, still not making eye-contact with them.

"Tell us the truth." the ebony edgelord simply said straight forwardly.

"Easy for you to said." he murmured loud enough for them to hear him out. "All of this happened around that stupid prophecy!" he let out an outburst but everyone looked calm, seems able to take in this whole thing like it doesn't matter at all.

Unknown to them, Sonic's friends including Mephiles and Jules woke up and heard that outburst Sonic let out. While the others woke up groaned in pain, the dark demon laughed maniacally, catching everyone's attention as he got up on his feet.

"Hahahahaha!" then, he stopped and said, "Everyone in this room do know that you can't run from your destiny even though you are the fastest thing alive. You can only stall your destiny long enough before you fall." he smirked twistedly with that wide grin of his.

"Why you!" Sonic was about to lunged at the demon but Shadow stopped him. "Don't try to stop me, Shadow. He hurts my friends and family. I'm not gonna let him go for that." he hissed angrily.

The ultimate lifeform shook his head. "And let you into his trap? Can't you see? He's just doing this on purpose. Don't lose your cool, faker." he said as the azure one looked away in shame sharply.

"Let's leave. He can't do anything at the state he's in." the ebony hedgehog said.

"I agree." Circe said as he looked at Jules who was looked away in shame.

"Sorry to interrupt but I can't let you do that." Mephiles said.

"Yes they can." the voice belonged to….Eggman?

"So, you decided to betrayed me."

"Even though I hate that blue nuisance and his friends, I am nothing like you. I am not cruel like you." the mad scientist looked at Mephiles with disgusted behind those black glasses of his.

He snickered in amusement. " And how exactly you hope to stop me with?" now it's eggman's turn to chuckle in amusement.

"Did you forget who I am?" He grinned. "Oh wait, you did because you see me as pawn." he spat sarcasm all over his face. "Now remember my name." he paused. "Robots, attack!" he commanded the badniks that no one noticed they were in the room.

Dozens of badnik fight off against Mephiles. But they can only stall time for them to escape. It seemed they served their purpose.

The speedster looked at the badniks fall one by one as he looked at his friends who was hurt and his family in danger. Heck, everyone in the room is in danger. He have to get them out of here quickly. And, now is the time.

"Come on guys. Let's get out of here while he was distracted." everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I can use chaos control to get us out of here. That way is more quick." Shadow suggested. "But I need at least two chaos emerald to get us all out of here. But we only have one chaos emerald." he pointed that information out.

"That's true." Sonic nodded sadly.

"Well, that's not basically all true, hedgehog." Eggman said.

"Uh, yeah...come to think of it. You did have the six chaos emeralds right egghead?" the blue blur said.

"Yes, it is. Here you go…

But on one condition." he gave all five emerald to Sonic.

"Ask away, Robotnik."

"I'll keep one emerald." he said.

"Does it even matter right now, egghead?" he cheerily said with a grin. "Deal. Only if you order your robots to stop attacking innocent citizen." he said seriously.

"For me, yes. Also, I already one step ahead of you. I'm not that cruel, Sonic. Remember that correctly." before they could continued their 'friendly' arch-nemesis' talk, Shadow added.

"Come one, faker. We have to leave right now." he said as the last badnik fall as the angry twisted smiled Mephiles approached them like flash.

Before he could reach them, Sonic gave Shadow the chaos emerald and let out the word quickly, "Chaos control!"

With that they vanished to thin air. Mephiles growled in frustration.

"No matter how far you run, your destiny will always reach you. Whether you like it or not." he murmured twistedly. Then, he began to laughed hysterically.

"Muahahahaahaha!" his laughed echoed throughout the room wicked and twistedly. Definitely suitable for the role of nutcase.

Although, what he said was entirely true. Deep down, Sonic maybe knew about all of that.

 **With Sonic and Company**

The sky was now darkened with no sun rays cause it's night time. The moon was shining brightly through the darkness. Stars were flickering in the sky. It seemed everyone on Mobius was asleep. No more cried of despair was heard in the atmosphere. Probably because Eggman commanded his robots to stop attacking innocent citizens. The night was peaceful since the day have been total chaos for them. Thankfully, they had Sonic and his friends to save the day.

 **Angel Island**

They appeared near the master emerald altar on the floating island. On the top of the altar, Master Emerald was shining very brightly its ethereal glow. Everyone grunted as they got up their foot.

"Really, Shadow? You bring us here?" Sonic cheerily asked as he removed dust on his fur. "Anyway, where's eggman?" Sonic looked around and saw he was on eggmobile ready to take off.

"I'll be back, Sonic the hedgehog." he said as he vanished into the distant.

Sonic let out a light chuckle, "That guy, leaving in such a hurry." he murmured to himself, looking at the beautiful darkened sky.

Then, Shadow grunted crankily, "Where do you expect for me to go? This island is the only place I could think off." he crossed his arms. Before they can continue this 'friendly' conversation, Tails said , "Guys, can we drop the topic? I'm tired." the two tailed fox sighed sadly to the two. The hedgehogs glanced at Tails as they stopped talking back to each other.

"A nap doesn't sound so bad. I could use some of them after this 'weird occurrence'." the cobalt hedgehog agreed with Tails' suggestion.

The ultimate lifeform nodded. "I agree. All of us need a good rest after...what happened today."

Two tailed fox said worriedly, " Back then, what happened? I heard you said angrily. It's so unlike you to snapped like that. You scared me back there." Sonic's family exchanged wary glances as Sonic looked away sharply.

"I….," Was the only word got out of his mouth as Tails sighed in defeat.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Sonic. It's fine." the golden fox put up reassuring smile.

The blue blur sighed deeply and stared sadly and simply said, "I'm sorry, Tails. I simply can't." then Tails snapped angrily as tears fall down his cheeks endlessly.

"Why don't you trust us, Sonic?!"

Sonic shook his head in disagreement. "N-No, it's not that I don't trust you guys!" he waved his hands on air.

"Then, what, Sonic?! What?!!"

"I'm sorry, Tails." with that he take off, leaving all of them in confusion. But all of them knew that the speed demon needed time for his own problems.

"Let's all talk later morning. Don't mind me. I'll be near the altar." Tails said as he sat near the altar with all of them.

Except for Circe and Jules. " You all stay here. I have something to discuss about with Jules in private." they looked at him in understandment. Then, Aleena said, "Get along you two." she put up a warm smile as Circe looked at Aleena with a smile.

"Thank you, Aleena. I won't be gone for too long. In the meantime, I'll looked after Sonic if I see him." he smiled back.

"While you do that, I'll be spending my time with Shadow if I can't sleep." Shadow nodded.

"Sleep well, you two." then, he looked at Jules and said, "Let's go brother." Jules stared at him in shock upon hearing the long lost name that he used to call him with as he started walking with his big brother by his side. For once he felt happy again to be at his brother side. They walked into the distance far enough for them not the see them and they looked at the adult hedgehogs happily.

"When I was called to the palace as the daughter of the royal alchemist, I saw them friendly were together friendly and happily. I hope they found truce between themselves." everyone nodded in agreement as they laid back as they drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **HERE'S A CHAPTER AS PROMISE. THIS WAS OUT EARLIER THAN I EXPECTED. NEXT CHAPTER WILL OUT LATE CAUSE IM MAKING ONE-SHOT, BABY! SO YEAH, I WILL POST THE ONE-SHOT THEN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO BE PATIENT. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	14. Chapter 13 : Bonding

**I promised u all a chapter right? here it is. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bonding**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

 **Angel Island**

The night was beautiful under the moonlight that shone through the darkened sky. It was a very peaceful night. Everyone deserve a rest even heroes and villains. But, the thing is villains will never at ease They will always find a way to make a day worse than it already is for our world heroes. It was just one of those days. But tonight, for once, Villains at rest. This is what our heroes need. They need a peaceful slumber for once. Tonight, they were in luck. At least for awhile, no more cried of despair from the innocent citizen.

On a certain floating island near the Master Emerald altar was where our heroes resting for the night. They were asleep very peacefully.

Unbeknownst to them, The Master Emerald was glowing very brightly and dangerously. As if it was trying to communicate but failed to be noticed by anybody, They seemed too tired to notice. It stopped and never to be seen for the rest of the night.

A certain blue hedgehog was sitting near the edge of the floating island under the moonlight. As he looked down at the destruction the war has caused until he unable to look anymore and he sat under the tree for awhile and trying to have a nal but it seemed he was having trouble to sleep because of what happened today. It happened so fast. The blue blur unable to do anything to stop it which is horrible. It has left a distasteful taste on his tongue.

 **Sonic P.O.V**

They now know. What I should I do? I can't hide the truth anymore. Sooner or later they would ask about it. It is not my fault. No..it is my fault for not telling them about my 'dark' past. What kind of friend am I? But I did all of this for their own good especially Tails also for the greater good. My past is not something to be brought to surface ever again. I hated, no I despised probably the right word because of what I am in the past. For almost one hundred years, I wreaked havoc in the world as it became a legend but nobody suspected it was me. I turned over a new leaf because I grew tired of destroying the same thing over and over again. That's when Robotnik aka Eggman came in. He instilled a new feeling within me which is to protect. It was the complete opposite of what I had done this past years. Why the sudden change of heart you ask? Well, back then Kintobor aka Eggman, he was good scientist. He showed me an overwhelming kindness and compassion. I haven't felt it in a very long time. It felt familiar somehow. Deep down, I felt myself changing. It was a very delightful feeling. From being a corrupted hedgehog, I became a gold-hearted hero who I am today. Without him, I probably still a corrupted hedgehog that brought nothing but chaos in his wake.

Back then, I was once viewed him as a father figure. He took me under his wing. He took care of me full of kindness and compassion until he found all of the ancient mystical gems . The gems was known as chaos emeralds. There was seven in total. Legend said a god created it to bring peace and harmony. A chaos emerald contain a limitless power. Legend also said that if you collect all seven miracle will happen. But..

He became obsessed in researching about the emeralds power and took his time for me so little. Every time he spent his time for research, I felt as if the only one who I thought as a father was getting far and far away from my reach.

One day, he built a machine to test out the emeralds power. But misfortune was brought upon us. The emeralds power grew unstable as such to be assembled in the same place. The machine exploded and released all the energy inside. We were exposed to a lot of raw chaos energy.

Unfortunately, He...became evil as his once gold-hearted heart turned dark and cold. While I felt... nothing. I don't feel anything. It was as if I was already gotten used to it. But it still didn't help the burning I felt on my chest. I was suffocated and fall down on knees in pain as I was clutching my chest, hoping the pain would go away as a maniacal laughter was heard in the background. It didn't help as the pain became unbearable as I felt my consciousness slipping away.

I collapsed but only to see a bunch of debris falling around me. The place has burnt to the ground and somehow I am still alive. He was nowhere to be found as felt emptiness filled my entire being again. But this time I was determined to change myself and protect those in need. If only he didn't find those cursed jewels.

A few years later, I fatefully met him. He was no longer gold-hearted kind man. He was ruthless hateful scientist who created a killing robots to take over the world. This saddens me the most but I have sealed all those negative emotions so that it can't corrupt me again. That's also why acted cherrily and spat corny jokes on every enemies I encounter so that I don't reminisce the past. I am Sonic the Hedgehog, the beacon of everyone's hope. I didn't look back in past. Even though I despised my action in the past, I had to let bygones be bygones. I just hope what happened in the past will not resurface itself. But, I have a feeling that in the near future it would. And it would be a disastrous day of my life, knowing that I would exposed my true past-self to everyone I know. But if you were Sonic the Hedgehog, danger was lurking in every corner each time.

 **Somewhere on the Angel Island, with Circe and Jules.**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

The hedgehog siblings were strolling around the floating island under the beautiful night. The stars was flickering in the darkened sky. It was a very peaceful night. They awkwardly walking without saying anything to each other. The ebony king, Circe broke the silence as he stopped on track as so did the grey hedgehog prince.

"This is far enough. Come on, let's sit down" Circe stated as he received a small nod from his little brother as they sat under the tree near the edge of the island. "Let's talk." Jules blinked slightly as he glanced at Circe who was an unreadable expression written on his face.

Jules felt nostalgic a little bit. Talking to his long lost older brother who was the one banished him for something he didn't do. His mouth felt heavy as no words were coming from his mouth. He was filled with lots of feelings.

"I-I…" were the only words coming from his mouth. He was stuttering and shaking uncontrollably. He was lost for words.

"Hey, take it easy. I know it is nostalgic." the ebony king said gently. " First off, I am sorry. Very. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have done that to you in the first place. I should have trust you more but ignorance blinded my judgement." his ears bend down in shame as he pat his little brother on the back to comfort him. Right now he was way too tense. "I promised to never doubt you again little brother. Can you forgive me?"

"Y-You want me to forgive you?" the cobalt grey hedgehog stuttering as he looked up at those crimson eyes of his older brother.

Circe nodded. "I am." he gazed into Jules' forest green eyes in return.

"I-I forgive you….But-" he quickly protest. "You must promise me that you would always be there by my side when I need you. Promise?" he put out his pinky as Circe gave him a warm smile and promised him with a childish pinky promise. "I promised with my heart."

"Good." Out of the blue, Jules smacked him on the head very hard.

"Ouch, what was that for?!" the ebony king clutched his head in pain.

"That's for mistreating me as your little brother all those years ago. If I could I would have killed you but we are immortal so we can't die and we would get revive if we died anyway." he playfully angry with Circe with his eyes closed. "But.." he added with one eyes opened. "Since you are my big brother, I have forgiven your past mistakes to me. I missed you so much big brother." he said as tears started to fall on his puffy cheeks.

The ebony hedgehog smiled as wipe off the tears and simply said, "Me too, brother."

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Jules and hugged him tightly as tears fall down on Circe's cheeks. "Welcome back, brother." he stated full of relieve emotion.

He hugged back and said, "It's good to be back."

Unbeknownst to them, a blue hedgehog with his back laid to the tree was mumbling in his sleep. It seems he was having a nightmare as shifting side to side uncomfortably.

"N-No. D-Don't." he repeated over and over again, catching the two hedgehog brothers attention as they searched for the source of the noise. It was Sonic.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he was gasping for air heavily.

"Gah!" he was startled to see the two brothers watching him with concern. As his breathing started to calm down he waved at them and said, "Hi dad and...uncle Jules. Sorry if I am disturbing you two."

They waved back as Circe said, "You okay son?" he glanced at the sapphire hedgehog worriedly.

He shook his head. "I am fine, dad. Don't worry." he gave him a warm smile and his infamous thumbs up.

However, Circe wasn't convinced with his child's statements. He's lying to me isn't he? Why would he do that? He looked at his fur and his eyes. They were dull not shiny at all which so unlike him.

"There's something bothering you, isn't there?" the ebony hedgehog asked.

The cobalt hero shook his head. "No. There is no such a thing." his voice suddenly low as if he was whispering.

"Don't lie to us, Sonic. You can fool my brother but you can't fool me. I know what's bothering since I have been through what you feel right now." the cobalt prince said sadly.

The blue blur stared at him in surprise as his pupil widened a little bit. "R-Really? H-How did you know?" Jules stared at him sadly so did Circe who looked away. His expression was unreadable.

At first, Jules didn't answer his question. A few minutes passed as silence still filled the atmosphere. At this rate, an awkward silence will only grew between the royalty. Thus, the relationship between them will only loosen even more. But, the cobalt hero was determined to find the truth.

"Why don't you say anything??" he shouted forcefully, determined to find answer. "Dad? Uncle?"

The brothers exchanged anxious and worried glances. Jules got closer to Circe and whispered quietly into his ears.

"He is in bad shape, brother. I think this is the perfect time we told him the truth. There is no point in hiding it anyway unless you want that to happen again." Jules whispered warningly as Circe nodded slightly.

"You are right…" he murmured under his breath.

The ebony king cleared out his throat, catching the young one attention.

"Let's talk son. I have so much to tell you." he stated as he sat near the cobalt hero and so did Jules.

"Tell me from the start. I want to know everything." his emerald orb were filled determination as Circe let out a deep sigh while Jules listened to the older ones storytelling as he reminisce the past.

"As you should have known, Chaos is your grandfather." the sapphire hero blinked in confusion as he rubbed his ear.

"So, what that have to do with both of you?" Sonic said impatiently like a child.

"I am god of light while my brother is god of darkness. My duty is to bring peace and harmony to humanity while Jules' duty is to bring despair and sorrow. Together we balanced everything in this world. To keep this forevermore balanced, my father created this seven jewels." he explained as his voice suddenly trailed off with a hint of sadness.

Almost instantly, Sonic knew what he was talking about. Those seven miracle jewels are called the chaos emeralds. So, was that the reason why everything became the way it is right now? Then again, those jewels were the reason his life was ruined the second time. To think a gem could caused so much misery in the blue hedgehog life. Sounds insane but it was the truth.

"Why?" Sonic said lowly. Circe looked at him and said, "He wanted to make this world a better place for you and your brother." the azure emerald eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" the black hedgehog signed yet again.

"Around that time Mephiles the dark aka the god of time, attacked the our kingdom. The world was plunged into nothing but chaos." his voice drastically changed to hint of shame and hurt. "Around that time too, Jules was banished and used as his right-hand man to carry out all of his order." the cobalt prince looked away in sorrow and shame.

"We were managed to get away. The first one to born is Shadow then three years later you." he said as he was trying to maintain a goody cheery tone for him but all in vain.

"A few years later, we were attacked by a certain human or to be exact Dr. Gerald Robotnik." the azure one eyes widened.

"Th-That's Eggman's grandfather!" Circe nodded.

"Yes, he is. But all of that happened was not his doing. It was Mephiles. He used my brother to get in contact with him. Lucky him that Gerald had some 'promises' to repay to Jules." Upon hearing Circe's conversation, Jules winced slightly. "Aleena, Shadow and I were captured and for some reason didn't bring you with us. My guess is that Shadow proclaimed himself as 'the chosen' and held Aleena captive. They did all of that to protect you. I tried all I can but failed miserably." His eyes were closed shut, bearing the pain within as the cobalt hero stared at him blankly. Jules was at loss for words. Somehow, Circe got the power he need to speak more.

"Son, I-uh….," before he can speak another word, Sonic put out his hand, telling him to stop.

"Stop. I remember all of that." he murmured under his breath. The blue blur took a deep breath as he let his hand fall on his lap. "Let me continue on my side of story."

After another deep breath, Sonic continued on. "After you guys...left, I was left alone for my pity-self." the cobalt hero said sourly as a small smile formed on his face. "Thankfully, Uncle Chuck was there." they had this smiles formed but suddenly, the smiles faded in a blink of an eye. "But only for a short while."

"What happened?" Circe asked. Sonic statued, unable to say anything but somehow he could continued on.

"H-He was killed ruthlessly. Right in my very eyes. I was stunned...I couldn't do anything to prevent it." he said as the emotion was overwhelming his entire being and tears fall down endlessly on his muzzle.

"I am... **useless**!" he cried in pain as his eyes were closed shut and his fists clenched tightly. His royal blue fur slowly changed to navy blue. The brothers pupils widened in shock as a black aura started to formed, surrounding the blue blur.

As quickly as it came, Circe quickly put both his hands at his shoulder, forcing Sonic to face him. The cobalt hero opened his eyes and blinked slightly, looking into his father crimson eyes. Tears was still falling on his cheeks.

"F-Fat-ther..?" Sonic were stuttering as the ebony king hushed him the poor hero.

"Hush, son. Calm down." Upon hearing his dad words, his fur changed back to its original colour and the black aura seeped into Sonic's being. After the blue hero calmed down, he said, "I'm sorry, dad, uncle. It wasn't like me to snap like that." his voice was low and fragile.

Circe and Jules shook their heads. "It is not your fault, I understand that because that kind of thing happen to me once." the midnight hedgehog said as his ears dropped slightly.

"What do you mean, dad?" he looked at him but only to receive a sad smile from him.

"I-uh….how am going to say this."he muttered under his breath. Then, Jules take over for his older brother. "Don't worry about it, child. I am one hundred percent sure your grandfather going to fill that in. You will get your answer sooner or later so just be patient." the grey hedgehog gave the blue blur a reassuring smile as the cobalt hero gave a relieve smile in response.

"Anyway, I am curious son." Circe butted in between the two. Sonic looked at him, blinking in confusion.

"About what dad?"

"I am wondering that why did you change your real name?" as quickly as the question came out, Sonic sharply looked away, ears dropped slightly.

"It is a long story. Simply said, that name is who I am in the past. I had to change my real name and make a fresh start. Because of that I became who I am today." the blue blur gave them a warm smile reassuringly. The two were exchanged glanced anxiously. There was only one thing in their mind. It is what happened in the past that they didn't know about?

"Anyway, I am going to catch some rest." the cobalt hero smiled but that smile seemed like it was by force and as if he was pretending to be happy. The brothers snapped from their trance and eyeing Sonic suspiciously. Out of the blue, a third deep voice joined in the party.

"Don't try to deceive us, hedgehog."

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Sonic quickly looked at the source of the voice. It is him. Shadow the Hedgehog. The blue blur sworn rival but now his big brother. What worse can it be from now on?

"How long you have been standing there?" the blue blur asked.

The black blur grunted, "Hmph, long enough to witness the conversation." he said as he made his way to the blue hedgehog with his blue ears twitched slightly. After that, he stopped.

"What are you trying to hide, Sonic?" he asked with a slight hint of concern. Sonic looked away and said, "There is nothing wrong. Everything is under control." his voice has this sad tone in it.

The looks on their faces were still unconvinced. Somehow, they knew there is something up. Circe grew impatient as he tapped his foot lightly. Hey, looks like Sonic got his impatient nature from his father.

The cobalt hero aware that they were still unconvinced but what should he do? He promised to himself to never spoken of his past. The ebony king couldn't take it anymore.

"There is something wrong, son." he stated. "Why don't you trust us?" he said as his ears dropped in disappointment.

Sonic tried to say but no words coming out of his mouth. He had to get away. They can't know. He sighed deeply and said, "I am sorry, dad, uncle , Shadow." he said as he quickly take off. Just when he was about to take off his hand was caught by Shadow. He tried to get away but to avail.

"Hedgehog, listen to me!"he said trying to knock some sense to the blue hero. "Whatever happened to you in the past doesn't affect who you are today. You are in control shaped your own-self."he looked away sharply as he started stop struggling.

"Wow, someone who almost destroy the world telling advice." he sarcastically said. The black blur was irritated enough with the blue blur charade as he wrapped his hands around the cobalt hero neck.

"Can't you just listen!" he snapped.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Why should I?" Circe tried to interfere but Jules stopped him and shook his head as the conversation continued rage on.

"You inferior blue imbecile!" Shadow shouted

"You edgy egotistical hedgehog!" Sonic countered.

They grunted angrily, "Grrr!!" as his hand that wrapped around the blue hero neck tighten, making him gasping for air.

"Argh..gh...ai-air..sh-adow..y-you...killing me!" he gasping between the gap of words. Shadow snapped from his hatred and loosen the grip and let go of his hand.

"I-I am... sorry." he looked away shamefully.

Sonic was breathing heavily from Shadow's choke of death. As he got back to normal breathing, he took a deep breath and said, "Nah, I am at fault too. So let's forget this ever happened, alright?" Sonic gave his infamous smile as he laid under the tree and close his eyes. While his eyes closed he said, "Besides, tonight is beautiful and we need rest. So don't ruin that for me, will you?" his tone got low, yawning and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The blue blur do have a good point there as they laid down, gazing at the darkened sky with tons of flickering stars shining peacefully. Eyes closed, everyone was asleep.

Unbeknownst to them, an entity was laying in wait for the right moment to strike terror and despair and wreak havoc throughout the world again. It grinned maniacally as it opened its eyes, showed a pair of red swirled eyes, glowing in the darkness of the night.

"It is time."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **OH YEAH! HERE IS YOU ALL. THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT BUT IT WORKS. MY LAST GIFT FOR YOU ALL THIS 2K17. STAY TUNE FOR NEXT CHAPPIE. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. THANK YOU ALL AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**


	15. Chapter 14 : Foreshadowing

**Before you begin read the chapter, I just wanna say sorry for the late update but you know school comes first. Also I've improved the prologue and chapter 1 because when i read it again, it sounds so weird. So, I'd changed them a bit. Feel free to check them out.**

 **Keep reading this story and review.** **I wanna ask, do you want this story to be dark or simple? (still gonna add the juicy stuff in it if ya want it simple XD) PM me after the story! Considering the cover, it looks dark...XD**

 **Anyway, without further ado, Enjoy!!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Foreshadowing**

 **Third Person POV**

After everyone was asleep, each of them had a dream. You could say that the blue blur was one of them to have a dream. But not any types of lucid dreams. The dream was beyond his control.

In his sleep, he kept on pacing back and forth. It was the same dream as before he went to sleep again.

 **In Sonic's dream**

The dream took place on Mobius. Instead of a peaceful sunny day, it was a windy darkened sky as thunder crackled in the sky endlessly.

Shrouded in the winds was him. The one has been tormenting the blue blur for quite sometime now. Somehow, within the raging winds, you could see a pair of scarlet spiral iris with a crooked grin on his face as it was getting wider. The blue blur's body become numb as soon he made a gaze into his eyes. He was paralyzed, unable to move a muscle. What was happening next was beyond his control.

As the cobalt hero tried his hardest to move, but each of the second he wasted the creature is getting closer, making his way to the blue hero. With a paralyzed body, the only thing he could do is watch as him or whatever he is getting closer to him by any second now.

Step by step, reveal his figure. Somehow, the figure looks like the blue blur himself! But only with a few difference such as the figure quills was messy and he has claws. Also his fur was yellow colour. It was like looking at a super version of him but he was nothing like the Super Sonic he knew. This is a completely monstrosity!

He stopped as he starts to snicker lightly.

"hehehehe. .." he snickered, looking at the blue blur's helpless struggle. After that, he stopped as a crooked smile formed on his face as he began a 'good ol' conversation' between him and the cobalt hero.

"You're expression right now is really hopeless, Sonic. Are you really a hero everyone was talking about?" he said sarcastically. Sonic was completely annoyed by the 'evil super sonic' s comment.

Though, right now showing weakness is not an option. So, he put up a game face on. "Is that so, you 'fake' super me?" he glared at me sharply upon hearing the word 'fake'.

But, taunts aside, the blue blur still can't get free as he was struggling to move but all in vain. Even though, the cobalt hero taunted him with that 'low' remark, a crooked grin spread across his face.

" 'Corny' Jokes aside, can't move, hey..?" he asked, pretending to care or whatever he was trying to do. He was very annoying. With that twisted smile of his, he was even more annoying! The blue blur thought with an irritated feeling inside. He bit his lips sourly.

"Corny, huh? I thought it is a fun thing to do because you know, making my enemies irritated before I kicked their sorry butt." Sonic smirked with a tone of sarcasm in his tone. Though, he did felt a little bit bitter by his yellow counterpart remark.

The 'maniacal' super form grinned. "You know what, that is a fun thing to do. Thanks for the advice." he said sarcastically.

Upon hearing his words, Sonic's smile faded from the sight. Right now he thinks that he was not taking him seriously at all! The blue blur face was really salty. He wasn't interested in whatever he was playing at.

"Stop it..you aren't taking this seriously, are you?" the cobalt hero said with a slight hint of hurts tone. His pride was hurt as well as his ego.

'Evil' Super Sonic just stared at him with those endless spiral red eyes of his. His smile was vanishing little by little. Sonic, who is still trying to free himself of the unknown force which has been keeping the blue blur from moving a muscle at all

"I do take this seriously. But you must listen to what I have to say." he walked towards the cobalt hero a little closer. "And since you were so persistent. I was forced to do this to you." the super hedgehog said sadly. Which left the speedster in confusion and surprised. 'Why the heck he care?'

"Anyway, the reason you can't move because I won't let you. For your information, this is a dream but I control this dream. As the result if you hadn't nothing yet, you are surrounded by lots of negative chaos energy." he explained while the blue blur's emerald orb widened in surprise since his whole body paralyzed. But upon hearing 'negative chaos energy', he was confused a bit.

'If I was surrounded by negative chaos energy, wouldn't that clash with my energy? If so, why I wasn't get affected by it, considering my whole body filled with positive chaos energy? Regardless, who is he to make me listen to him, anyway?' Sonic thought but unknown to him the super crazed hedgehog seemed angered slightly.

"I won't be ignored any longer. Since you were wondering who am I, I would gladly tell you." he said as a crooked grin formed on his face. Sonic is looking like he had a goosebump all over his being. Simply said, he was terrified. Why you ask? You'll see.. ;)

"You may call me Fleetway. I am your need to kill. I am your need to destroy everything stands in our way. I am a being of destruction which is the complete opposite of my good side." Fleetway said as he referred to Super Sonic himself.

Sonic was in shock. As fast as light, a few thoughts crossed his mind. 'Though, where do Dark came in? Isn't he and him are almost the same? I mean in the evil way.' But as always, Sonic was easy to read like an open book.

"If you were wondering why I was 'born' even though you have Dark which is naturally act as Super's evil counterpart, I am far more superior than those fools." he said with a slight tone of seriousness and obviously cockiness.

And of course the blue blur would become more confused. Only one question remained, 'What is the reason he was 'born' to begin with?'

After a few shorts silence later, Sonic finally have the strength to talk again since he was paralyzed in place and somehow got his energy drained to talk properly.

"So, tell me. Why are you here? And what do you want from me?" the cobalt hero struggled his hardest to say, thankfully, words came out out of his mouth but Fleetway said nothing at first then..

"I am here to warn you about something." he said as if he was taking everything from here on out seriously. Sonic blinked a few times, "What is it about?" though, the blue blur still decide to whether trust or not of what he was going to say.

"Believe me or not, in the near future 'something' will conquer not just your home planet but the entire universe. It will cause nothing but mayhem to the world until it satisfied. It will be nothing like you ever faced up against. It was beyond your imagination." he said like it was a very unbelievable thing. He paused, taking a breather. "You know that you are the chosen one, right?" Sonic nodded slightly as he continued as he gazed into his emerald orb which already seemed very anxious.

"Well, you probably didn't know until now but your destiny already set in stone when your grandfather, Chaos chose you on that day and Shadow as your forever guardian since you both can outlive others and you are bros." the cobalt hedgehog was stunned at the fact he will outlive his dear friends especially his little brother, the two tailed fox who he cared for so much. If anything happened to him the blue hero would break.

"So, what now? Any idea on how and when is the 'fateful' day?" he glanced at Sonic and gave him a small nod.

"Sadly, I do know of that being's name. The one you gonna up against." his ears flattened with a pair of almost closed eyes, he answered that barely can be heard. "You know him but he changed his name. He goes by the name of Mephiles I think. He made a deal with Dark Gaia. He and Dark Gaia fused, creating a being named 'Mayhem'. But…" Fleetway stopped and said with wide eyes. "The consequence Mephiles had to pay is dire. He had to give up his free will and submit the monstrous dark being. Only then, he would be able to not only conquer this planet but the entire universe! He made a foolish decision obviously.. and fused. And of course, The Mephiles turned into a monster that know nothing but leaving destruction in its wake and struck fear to whoever still standing bravely." Sonic was literally in shock, unable to make a word. He felt as if his mouth was sealed. Upon hearing Fleetway story future telling, sending chills down his spines.

With goosebumps on his body, he bravely said with his shock concealed, "Wow, that's a lot of information. Thanks, I guess." the cobalt hero nervously said. "Though, why tell me that since you know you are a being that know nothing but destruction too. And kind of evil since you are born from my dark chos energy. No offense but why?" he looked at Sonic sadly but quickly, his expression quickly changed from soft to hard.

"I can be bad when I need to be. I can be good when you need me to be. Usually it depends on the situation. If it involved you get hurt, either me or Dark would take over and scare them off. But usually, Dark would take over since he was overprotective of you even though he acted all big bad emo on the outside." the super crazed hedgehog said sarcastically.

Unknown to him, he hit a nerve. Out of the blue, a third voice came in as a figure appeared from the smoke, looking pretty mad.

 **"I heard that you know."** the figure said as he opened his eyes, revealing a pair of white glowing eyes, staring at Fleetway menacingly.

"Oh, boy. Speaking of the devil…" he muttered under his breath as Fleetway gazed into those pair of white eyes. "Oh, Hi Dark! We were just talking about you." he grinned happily, but only to receive a death glare from the dark hedgehog.

 **"As if."** he answered coldly. **"I'm never gonna believe your lies, you know. Since you looked like Super."** Dark stated with a hint of seriousness and sarcasm.

Then, 'another' entity joined in the conversation. 'He' was rather whining childishly.

 **"Hey, don't you think I didn't hear that!"** Out of nowhere, a bright golden aura surrounded a familiar figure.

'It's Super! What is he doing here?' Sonic thought to himself.

With that, three super forms were now assembled in a same place and glaring to each other childishly. The blue blur facepalmed so hard that he was so confused of what was happening right this moment.

"Really now, what are you two doing here, Super? Dark?" the cobalt blue hero asked politely, then he receive a short moments of silence.

Moments of awkwardness between the blue blur and the super forms last quite a while as its awkwardness was broke by a rather grumpy dark super form.

 **"I am always here, Sonic. They are too. But I rather not disturb your conversation with him. That is all."** Dark answered grumpily.

"Okay then, what about you then, Super??" Sonic asked.

He blinked a bit then he answered, "Me? Oh, I was eavesdropping actually.." he chuckled lightly. "Sorry about that." he apologised.

Sonic shook his head in disagreement. "Nah, It's fine. We were talking nothing much." he replied with a hint worry in his tone.

"Are you sure? You do realised the world would be at stake in the near future right? Especially if it's involving your family." Super asked carringly as in the background, there was a rather sour dark super form.

"Sadly, Yes I am afraid for their safety and the the world's." the blue blur replied with a pair of flat blue ears.

Super walked towards Sonic and gave him a pat on the back to ease him up. He was pretty much stressed out right now. Because you know, he has a world depended on him on his shoulder.

'Freaking Fleetway just had to tell him that.' Super thought as he looked at the stressed hedgehog as on his mind he would gladly choke Fleetway to death for opening his big mouth.

"You can do it, Sonic. I believe in you and always will. Because if you just do it, things would turned out just fine. That's why you mustn't give up." the super form said with overwhelming confidence as the dark super form seemed to be envied of his determination as he tried not to make any eye-contact with them

Sonic was inspired by Super's determination. With his fists clenched tightly, he made a vow to himself. It is to never give up because the light of hope will always shining brightly in our heart.

"Thanks, Super. I'll never give up on hope." the cobalt hero said as he gave him his trademark grin and thumbs up to show his appreciation to Super.

Super replied Sonic with a warm smile. In the background, Dark looked slightly annoyed and being an emo as he break the conversation between the two.

 **"This is a fine and dandy conversation between all of us but I'm afraid you have to go now, Sonic. You in the real world is about to wake up."** Dark stated sourly with an annoyed look on his face. While his voice usually held no emotion in it, this time there's a slight slight tone. **"Though, I wish you talked to me than Super.."** he said lowly barely a whisper even. Unfortunately for him, Fleetway ears perked up which means he heard what Dark said under his breath.

Twisted grinned formed in the yellow crazed super form. He grinned and nudged Dark.

"Ooh, looks like someone a little bit jelly!" Fleetway said with a low tone jokingly.

Dark rolled his eyes and protested his remark **. "No, I am not."** he gritted his teeth tightly, held in the anger as Fleetway looked at him in amusement.

"Relax. I'm kidding." Fleetway waved at the annoyed dark super form. Clearly not enjoying his evil yellow counterpart horrible jokes.

Super and Sonic witness the fight between the two. Sonic snickered while Super sighed deeply.

"Those two always fighting. I wonder when its gonna end. Not that it will end anyway." Super muttered under his breath.

"Nah, both of them just treasured the moment they have because everyone is a free spirit." Sonic answered as he chuckled lightly. "Free as the winds…like me.." he whispered in the last seconds before he woke up in the real world.

 **Real world, on floating Island**

Eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes. Since he was at like fifty feet in the air, the air was pretty much fresh.

The cobalt hero stood up, winds through his blue quills, he looked in the front of him. His dad and uncle still asleep. He carefully walked passed them as he looked upon the darkened sky as it's slowly turning blue, meaning the sun is setting. He took a deep breath, enjoying the peaceful sunrise as he took off to one of his morning runs.

Off as the winds goes. A never ending adventure, simply said. Never knew what lies ahead but it is better to live in the present than the past. Treasured what's the most important now better than sorry later.


	16. Chapter 15 : Path

**Path**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The sun is setting. The sky is slowly turning blue. It is a very beautiful sight. With the air spiraled breezily and the sound of nature, very refreshing. Even though, today would be the beginning of everything.

The blue hedgehog stood on the floating island, looking upon that now the blue sky. He inhaled the fresh air and exhaled. Through his mind was a lot of things he still tried to process in.

In a blink on an eye, he is the hero. He is the prince of Mobius. He is the chosen one. He is everything anyone could ever thought they could dream of. A hero, a prince and a chosen, he grabbed all the titles. Probably the reason why his ego is so huge as a mountain. So high that nobody could hope to surpass.

To be honest, he was grateful with his life. It is because world has granted him this life and helped him achieved every single dreams anyone could think of. But, nobody is perfect. Everyone has their flaws including himself. A perfect life comes with a dire consequences. Such as, a prince has a kingdom rely on them to become a great ruler someday. A hero has a world on their shoulder to protect from any danger. And, a chosen has a universe's fate on their shoulder to prevent any sorts of timeline to change from peace to chaos. Simply said, one wrong move there would be sacrifices. Blood to be dropped. Lives to be thrown away. It's so sad.

He breathed in and out, calming his spiraled thoughts. Everyone knows he is not a thinker. But this time, he had to think carefully and thoroughly. After all, that's what the blue blur would do right?

Besides him is the ebony red striped hedgehog, standing awake by the cobalt hero's side. Crimson eyes gazed in the sky as a frown began to form on his face.

"What are you thinking about, hedgehog?" Shadow asked out of nowhere, slightly catching Sonic off guard.

This time is his turn to frown. "Nothing? Why do you ask? I thought you have never cared about what I think." the cobalt hero said lowly with brows furrowed.

"No reason. It just you who have been acting weird lately. Care to tell?" the ebony hedgehog questioned.

"It's nothing. It's just been very hard this past weeks. With knowing that I am the chosen Grandpa Chaos chose doesn't help either. Too much responsibility. I don't like being tied down by this so called destiny. You know what I am saying, right?" the grumpy hedgehog crossed his arm and nodded slightly.

That's right, Shadow the freaking hedgehog approved his faker or brother statements. The truth is, it had been very hard on him too this past weeks. Who wouldn't be shocked when you just knew that your parents still alive and you are a royal bloodline too?

"At least, you understand me, Shadow. Being the grumpy hedgehog you are, I thought you never will." the blue hero said jokingly with winds through their quills as the silence filled the atmosphere once again.

Shadow frowned but a warm smile formed on his face as he whispered quietly, "You never know."

Moments of silence passed by, Sonic said, "Let's race."

The ebony hero blinked, caught himself off guard though he smirked. "Sure, faker." In a flash he vanished to black blur as his voice echoed through the forest.

"If you can beat me that is."

The blue hero smirked as he took off to Shadow as he yelled cheerily.

"Hey, No fair! That's dirty!" he said out loud with no one in particular. Just what he needed to clear his mind.

'Thank you, Shadow. For understanding me.' the cobalt hero thanked the black hedgehog mentally.

 **Near the Master Emerald Altar**

It seemed Tails and the others was awake. They seemed to be waiting for something. Waiting for the particular blue hedgehog and black hedgehog and the brothers.

"They're late." Tails said as he tapped his toe lightly.

"Give them some time, child. They need time for each other." Aleena assured.

Without everyone knowing, Tails' brows furrowed; 'Then, where I would be in your heart, Sonic? Did you already forgot about me..?' The two tailed fox thought as he quickly shook it off.

"Okay, then. I'll wait" he answered with ears flattened in disappointment.

Out of the blue, a mysterious yet familiar voice joined in the conversation.

"Who said you have to wait, bro?" the voice sounded full of cockiness and confidence. It's 'his' voice!

The blue hero grinned as he gave Tails a big thumbs up.

"Hey, Tails. How are you feeling?" he winked at him.

The kitsune's ears straight upon hearing the blue hero's voice. He smiled and said, "I'm feeling good. Thanks for asking." he replied with a big thumbs up.

"Good to hear." he looked around, seemingly to find somebody but nowhere to be found.

"Huh, looks like I made it here first." he chuckled lightly. "Guess he is a 50 years old grandpa." he said playfully to a fact the one he appointed to 50 years older than him.

Out of the blue, another voice joined in a rather irritated tone. "In your dreams, hedgehog."

Sonic searched for the source of the voice. His grinned vanished as he walked out from behind the altar, eyes closed and arms crossed against his chest.

"Fastest thing alive huh? Then why you don't beat this grandpa?" he said sarcastically but full of irritation.

"You cheated that's why." the blue hero huffed in irritation with his arm crossed.

Shadow chuckled lightly as he walked to Sonic and stopped when he was right in front of him. "With what, Sonic?"

Unknown to Shadow, Sonic saw something shiny in his quills. It sticked out like a sore thumb. His mind clicked with the answer. 'It's a chaos emerald! I should have known.'

"With a chaos emerald, faker. Obviously."

"You're very observant, hedgehog." he said in a rather compliment tone. Which is a signal for Sonic to make a joke about it.

"Is that a compliment?" he received a hmph as the answer though he knew he mean it. "Just because I acted carefreely and recklessly, doesn't mean I am stupid." the cobalt hero explained.

He nudged him gently. "Relax, Grandpa." He looked at the kitsune and asked, "So, what's the plan, bro?"

Everyone stopped looking at the hedgehogs and now looking at the kitsune and hedgehog. The two tailed fox answered, "We have to wait for your father and his brother. Plan for today is a secret." he put his index finger on his mouth.

The cobalt hero blinked and smirked in defeat. "Okay, then. Surprise me. I dare you."

Tails chuckled lightly. "You'll see." Everyone else grinned mysteriously to Sonic at least.

He looked surprised but decided to shook it to not spoil the surprise. But whatever it was, it included everyone except for the blue hero.

Unconsciously, Sonic's mouth was wide open, about to ask something but quickly closed. A twin gust of winds passed them, revealing two figure. One is black as the night itself and two is Grey neither white nor black resembled a perfect balance.

"Sorry, we're late. Brothers stuff." the ebony hedgehog smirked and gave the cobalt grey hedgehog a pat on his head playfully.

"Stop it, will you." he laughed lightly. "Anyway, let's get it started, kid." he said, referring to the kitsune.

Two tailed fox nodded. And seemed to signal something to Shadow. He nodded rushed up to Sonic who completely off guard and pulled out a chaos emerald and said..

"Chaos Control!" with that, they disappeared to thin air.

After that sudden feat caused by Shadow, everyone exchanged glances to each other. They grinned and gave each other a thumbs up.

"Thank you for not telling him guys. Even though, it looked cruel but this is the only way and the only day to surprise him since you know. With what has happened lately, let's cheer him up." Tails said with overwhelming confidence with his fists tighten with determination. All of them nodded in agreement.

"Great! Not to worry about Sonic and Shadow. Shadow will stall him long enough for us to be there for the party."

Then, the bros, Circe and Jules offered a hand for the transportation. This is because like Shadow, the brothers can caused a chaos control big enough for all of them minus Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Rouge and Aleena. Because they were nowhere to be found at the moment. So, there is Jules, Circe, Tails and Knuckles. Only four in total which is only boys while girls were in somewhere else.

Tails smiled brightly. "Today is gonna be the most fun day in his and our life."

If only, he knew how wrong he was.

 **Somewhere unknown**

A mysterious figure walked near a volcano. He looked down the boiling magma and smiled creepily.

"Soon, my ambition will come to a fruition. So, was yours." a crooked grin formed as he laughed maniacally. Suddenly, he just stopped.

"If I can't be with my other half, you must lend me your power or I'll have the other you destroyed permanently from the past. You must remember. If I didn't help you in the past, you wouldn't be here today. Remember that." he was about to walked away from the big volcano but then, he was caught in a mysterious force.

He grinned twistedly. "I knew you would come to light. Give me your power!"

Out of nowhere, a mysterious dark energy came crashing down on the mysterious figure. Enveloping his whole being with dark energy. A silhouetted figure resembled a hedgehog.

He laughed again. Maniacally and hysterically. Most importantly, his body was surrounded by a very disturbing aura. An aura would snarled anyone who came in contact with it.

"Perfect. I like this form better than my old copy-shadow form. A 'new' destroyer has born. And it's name is…..." (insert drumroll)

"Mayhem!!!" he shouted with all of his might as a maniacal laughter echoed and shrouded his being with its aura.

The only thing left is a pair of red blooded eyes glowing in the aura-like-smoke.

"Let us begin. From the very source of the born heroes. His family, friends and the world he loved so much...Mobius!"

His cruel maniacal laughter echoed to haunt the rest of your life.

 **With Shadow and Sonic**

They appeared to a what seemed to be a wide spacious place. So green.

'It's Green hill!' Sonic thought but he was so confused right now. 'Why would he bring me here anyway?'

Sonic looked around and gently poked Shadow on the shoulder. "Hey, what's the deal? Why bring me here?"

No answer. The dark hedgehog inhaled and exhaled deeply. So unlike him to do so.

"I thought you wanted a fair and square rematch since I 'cheated' with this." he pulled out the magnificent gem. The blue blur smirked.

"Really? I thought you don't like a rematch. Especially from me." he bit his lip sourly, acting childishly.

"A rematch from a fair rival. Is that too much to ask for?" the ebony hedgehog answered as he got into a starting position.

Sonic smirked upon hearing 'fair' from his egotistical rival. And about to make a joke about it but was stopped by Shadow.

"If you made a lame joke, I am not gonna to race you." with that, Sonic's mouth was sealed.

"We race to Vanilla's, okay?" Shadow asked and received a nod from him as the answer.

"Okay. You better not cheat again or you will regret it." Sonic threatened jokingly but there's a hint of seriousness in his tone. The egotistical hedgehog nodded, half scared and half not.

"Ready?" they warmed up and looked very determine to beat each other.

"Set...Go!" then, they took of to Vanilla's. The place where all will began. The prophecy, the plan destruction and anything else will begin soon. It's only the matter of time.

 **Time skips**

A few minutes of marching in a speed that couldn't rival with, side by side only a blur was left.

A black and a blue blur sped through the Green hill with only a few kilometers left. Who will win, that's the question but both are evenly matched. No can say for the matter for now. It looks like it's gonna be a tie. But our blue blur will surpass that expectation.

As Sonic and Shadow was racing with each other, suddenly the blue heart felt like he was having a heart attack. In his mind flashed with an image. A hedgehog engulfed in a very unnerving aura.

Suddenly, pain struck his chest, making him tripped while running and quickly was noticed by Shadow who quickly stopped on his track and caught Sonic by the hand just in time before he fall.

The ebony hedgehog grabbed his hand, gave the blue blur a hand.

"Hey, you okay? You startled me back there. What happened?" Shadow demanded in his low and calm tone.

The blue hero touched his chest, bearing the pain. He gritted his teeth with eyes shut closed.

'What was that earlier? A hedgehog? Is that Mephiles? Why am I seeing this?' Lots of question remained with no answer. Sonic started to lose a grip with himself. He felt like gonna collapse.

"Hey.." the voice echoed through his mind.

'It sounds familiar but who..' right this moment his mind was so dazed because of the pain his chest felt. It was overwhelming.

"Get a grip, hedgehog!" the voice shouted loudly.

'Is that..Shadow's..?' slowly, the cobalt hero opened his eyes. His breathing was heavy. His vision was blurry. He felt as if he was drowning. He tried to speak but no words are coming out of his mouth.

"Sh-Shadow..?" his voice was barely a whisper. The midnight hedgehog frowned anxiously.

'What could possibly had happened to him?' he frowned even deeper, thinking of a reason but to no avail.

"Sonic, keep it together. Are you a hero or a loser?" the ultimate lifeform sarcastically.

The sapphire hero didn't answer. But he shook his head vigorously in disagreement.

"Then, get up, right now. If you don't get up now, you will never get up." Shadow said with a burning determination. Slowly, the blue hero get up, eyes screwed shut, but as times passed by his emerald iris revealed itself.

"I-uh..I am sorry about that.." the cobalt hedgehog apologised with flattened ears and looked away in shame.

The ultimate lifeform shook his head. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. What happened earlier?" he demanded answer but his tone was full of concern and low.

Sonic touched his chest and gritted his teeth. He shook his head. "Honestly, I don't what happened actually. It's too sudden." he paused. "But there's an image I saw before pain struck my chest." this caught the black hedgehog's interest.

"What is it?"

Sonic was silenced himself. He thought about it for a while. He said, "I think..I saw Mephiles. He was engulfed in this unnerving aura. Just think about it giving me goosebumps."

Shadow was surprised but at the same time he thought about the aura Sonic described to him.

"It must be a dark aura. Probably from chaos emerald or….," he stopped as Sonic answered for him.

"Dark gaia." the sapphire hedgehog said as he remembered his encounter with it once and...Chip.

Suddenly, a memory flashed through his mind. 'Oh, yeah. My forms did tell me this will happen. But, what can I do to stop this madness before it's too late.' Sonic thought as 'a question' echoed through his mind.

'What if I was too late to save everything I cared for?' a question remained with no answer. His expression suddenly changed into anxious one.

He felt as if his heart skipped a beat. His breathing started to get heavy again. He was unsure with himself. So many what if's so little answer. His confidence is wearing thin which is so unlike him. He needed support. He needed..power. He felt this feeling of overpower conquered his mind.

"Snapped out of it, will you!" the ultimate lifeform yelled, looking ticked off.

Sonic's mind suddenly felt free. He was so confused. " Wh-What..? What just happened..So weird.."

"Anyway, let's go there quickly. Others are waiting pretty long now." Shadow crossed his arms. "For the fastest thing alive, you are the slowest thing alive." He joked in his serious tone.

He chuckled lightly in embarrassment. "Sorry 'bout that. Let's go." the cobalt hedgehog was about to take off but was stopped by the black hedgehog.

"I think, let's just chaos control there. You are in a pretty unstable condition." Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, let's do that." the ebony hedgehog pulled out a chaos emerald.

He shouted, "Chaos Control!" with that they disappeared to thin air.

Things started to take in place. If only he knew it has began. A new destroyer named Mayhem are going to spread chaos. That's just a beginning of a plan. A plan where the universe planned for our heroes and its people.

Early of the birth of the world, there was the 'original' destroyer before Mayhem. The original. Through its descendants, running dark chaos energy in their veins because of him.

The world constantly destroyed by the unknown. Many said that the unknown is somewhere within the hedgehogs royal family. Luckily, god still loved them. Miracle happened as the world went back to things were before it happened.

Peace last quite a while as people started to take that peace for granted. Similar incident happened after the war between the hedgehogs and the vengeful god of time, Mephiles the Dark which caused the royal family of mobius to vanish without a word.

This destroyer kind of look like the original. 'He' wreaked havoc for quite awhile. All of sudden, he just vanished.

Out of nowhere, a mad scientist called Dr Ivo Robotnik aka Dr Eggman because of his oval body. He started to terrorize the world and kidnapped animals for his mad machines. At the same time, a peculiar cobalt blue hedgehog appeared and save the day from his clutches.

The azure one appears to have super speed as goes by a title 'Fastest Thing Alive'. While, the mad scientist appears to have an IQ over 300. Since then, the two has became a perfect nemesis to each other until now.

But right now, the sapphire hero's opponent is not his arch-nemesis. It is a new destroyer. The weak must fall, the one with power will prevail with all the glory. With humanity at stake, can one with power repair the damage? There's only one path. Better hope it's a path to a good future. The reason is that path is a perfect balance of good and evil which is completely impossible. But, in the faraway future lies a good and balanced ending for all.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N :**

 **Hey, im actually made it in time =D Exam next week so don't hope next update anytime soon. Keep on the suspense guys as I revealed the chapters. (Honestly, I still have no idea how I will end this story.. XD) Even so, I can promise you guys a sequel just to keep the main story alive Tell me anything on the review section. I love to know them and I might gave a shoutout at the end of each chapters. FYI, this story officially in Wattpad. Just a few chapters away from the now. Love you all. See ya! 3**


	17. Chapter 16 : Bait

**From now on i starts to reply your review in the pervious chapter so keep reviewing if you want me to do this again.**

 **Reply to your review in the last chapter.**

 **SharpDragonClaw - I won't spoil the fun but he will be alright. He is Sonic the Hedgehog ;)**

 **Guest (Hawk Feather) - You posted the longest review you know but i loved it. Yes i did try to find a beta but im still searching but if you have a suggestion, let me know. I won't tell much of the plot. You have to keep reading if you want to know. I know that i probably tortured Sonic a bit too much XD Poor him.. (hugged him tightly)**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter we go. Enjoy~**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Bait**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

 **With Shadow and Sonic**

The rival duo appeared from the thin air outside of Vanilla's house. They looked inside through the window. Unfortunately, they can't because the curtains close up their view. However, there's no lights coming from the inside.

Sonic and Shadow exchanged worried glances. They had a very bad feeling about this.

The blue hedgehog reached for the door knob with the ultimate lifeform followed behind him closely, ready to use his chaos spear just in case anyone popped up behind the door. Sonic rolled the door knob slowly opening the door.

The door creaked. The house was very dark as Sonic searched for the lights switch. Before he turned on the lights, he called for Shadow.

"Shadow, I'm going to turn on the lights now." Sonic called as the midnight hedgehog nodded his head as he went inside.

Lights turned on, lighting the dark room. Surprisingly, no one is there. But, the party equipments was there. So strange indeed. This left them both very anxious. Especially to Sonic. What could have possibly happened to them?

They looked around for clues of their friends and family sudden disappearance. On the table, lies a note. A rather peculiar note. It has eggman's logo on it.

'Should have known Eggman would do this kind of thing.' Sonic facepalmed mentally. Though, his guts is telling him that this isn't normal thing he usually up against with Eggman anymore since what happened yesterday. His guts sensed an odd feeling. As if the one who kidnapped them was not Eggman but an entire different entity. Probably not a human either. Whatever it is, it isn't good.

He read the letter as Shadow walked up to him. He too read the letter. The letter contained one paragraph. It said,

'Greetings, blue and black hedgehog. I've kidnapped your family and friends. To rescue them you need to come to me. To my base to be precise. Instead of going alone, you may come with Shadow. I've prepared a special treatment for you. Good luck. You'll need it.'

Signed by Eggman.

Sonic frowned very deeply and full of suspicious to the peculiar note. While Shadow's expression remained the same. Though, his mind was spiraled with confusion and suspicion. That note was definitely not from Eggman. Its mistakes is sticking out like a sore thumb. There's no way Eggman would use a good nor elegant word in a note especially to his arch-nemesis. That is just not like him. But then, who did it?

'This is really weird. Eggman couldn't do such a feat especially with dad, uncle and mom involved. Unless..there's a bigger threat than eggman and his robot armies. Possiblly a vengeful god. Or something else. Argh! My mind is so in mess right now.' he mentally confused with the thoughts flooded inside his mind.

Sonic took a deep breath. He fold the note and put it back on the table. He turned to Shadow with a questioning look yet anxious.

"Let's go, Shadow." his voice cold yet determined. "We have to find them pronto." he walked out on Shadow, reaching for the door.

Shadow turned to Sonic. With a nod, he walked to the determined hero.

"Any idea where Eggman base is?" Sonic asked still not looking Shadow in the eyes.

The ebony hedgehog nodded. "I have a pretty good idea where his base could be. Hopefully, we are on the right track."

"Alright, then. Chaos control us there." the azure one in a rather demanding tone. Though, the situation for him to sound like that is understandable.

Shadow pulled out his emerald and about to yell the magic word. Sonic said, "No one mess with my family and friends get away with it. I'll show them." his voice was deep and dark. But unfortunately, Shadow didn't catch that.

"Chaos Control!" Disappear again to thin air as their destiny was sealed. This battle will decide everything. The past, present and future. Past will be revealed. Future will change to a better one or bad one.

 **Eggman Base**

The duo appeared in front of the majestic yet creepy metal building of a mad scientist. The winds was blowing rather violently. A storm is coming.

The two can sense a gruesome and malicious energy emitting behind this tall metal slide door. This sent chills down their spine. What is this energy they were sensing?

"You felt that too, yeah?" Shadow asked in a low tone as the sapphire hero nodded lightly.

"Yeah, I can feel it." he answered in a fearful tone. "This is giving me the chills already."

"Let's go." the ultimate lifeform called. "Sitting duck like a pathetic hedgehog would do nothing to save them." he said with determination which left Sonic a bit surprised with Shadow's sudden motivation. Though, he respected that with a small grin appeared on his face.

The speed demon nodded with his full of determination and smirked warmly. "True. Let's show them who's the winner of this battle. Whatever it is, we smash them until they admit defeat. Even though, it costs our life." Sonic's speech motivated Shadow even more. Even though, he always hid it from others but deep down Sonic knew.

"Will you stand by me to protect innocent lives and protect life itself as a protector ?" Sonic offered him a hand, wanting him to shake on it.

The ebony hedgehog was stunned by the blue blur's sudden actions. Though, he remembered Maria's promise with him.

'Protect innocent lives, Shadow. They deserve to live. Please give them a chance. I beg of you! Promise me you will be happy. Promise me, Shadow!'

Almost let a tear fall down, he looked at Sonic,his biological little brother in the eyes and smiled. He accepted his offer and shake on it.

"I accept it but-" he paused out of the blue, leaving the azure one in confusion. "..with one condition." Sonic wondered with a surprised expression.

'What condition could Shadow possibly wants?' he wondered mentally.

"Even if I'm going to be all buddy-buddy with you after all of this has ended, promise me you will always be my rival, hedgehog." he said in his serious tone yet with a hint of sarcasm in the last part as he crossed his arms.

Then, Sonic take out his fist and so did Shadow as they did a fist bump.

"I will." Sonic replied as they fist bumped.

Suddenly, Shadow pulled Sonic into a bro hug and whispered to him. "Whatever is going to happen in there, always remember you are not alone and love always conquer hate like light always conquer darkness. Even though there is only a glimpse of it, it will shone through." he gave the sapphire one a pat on the back.

In a shock state, he was unable to make a word. Though, the cobalt hero thanked Shadow's generosity for the advice by returning the hug.

Eventually, they stopped and looked at the building. Suddenly, the metal door opened automatically, followed by a familiar voice.

"Took your time long enough, rodents." Eggman said but there's a slight force tone in it. "Come inside or you'll never get to see them again." he threatened the duo.

"So, what's the plan, egghead? There's no need to drag everyone I cared for into our affairs you know that right?" the blue hedgehog said jokingly and snickered lightly so did Shadow with a 'hmph'.

"So?" he groaned in annoyance. "Just come in hedgehog. You'll know why soon enough." with that they slowly walked in the metal building.

After they are completely inside, the door slowly closing on them. Closed shut completely with no way out. There's no turning back now.

'This is it. No matter what happened, I will save all of them.' Sonic mentally thought with burning determination. 'Let's dance, Eggman. And to whoever want us here.' he smirked at the thought. He will defeat them no matter what the cost.

While the sapphire hero smirked confidently, the midnight edgelord frowned deeply. He is worried actually for once. Whatever is waiting inside, it got Shadow very anxious inside.

'Why I have a feeling that this whole mess to lure us in for something bigger?' the ebony furrowed his brow accidentally which Sonic caught in the very corner of his eyes. Though, this made him very determined to rescue them.

As they made their way deeper into the base, they encountered a big door. At the side of the door, there stood a pair of big robot. They stopped as they tried to open it but it won't budge.

"Are you ready to see what lies ahead, Sonic?" Eggman spoke through the speaker which the sound coming from a speaker up in the ceiling.

"You messed with my loved ones. Now you messed with us." Sonic answered.

As his answer echoed throughout the building, it reached his ears. Eggman seemed to be...hesitate? A long pause between them.

"If you say so. Don't say that I didn't warn you." With that the big doors opened upon them, leading to a very dark room.

They stepped inside as the big door closed itself as a single bright light shone on a..cage?

'No turning back now.' Sonic mentally thought as his teeth clenched tightly.

"How foolish both of you are.." a mysterious voice joined in. Its voice was low, cold and deep. So menacing.

The hedgehogs searched for the source of the unknown voice. Shadow scowled sharply upon knowing who is the source.

"I didn't know you would involved yourself in this little affair. I thought you would be more interested in the destruction of the world." the ultimate lifeform crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance with eyes closed.

Eyes snapped open he revealed the voice's name and looked at 'it' directly.

"Mephiles. That's you, isn't it?" Shadow was definitely angry and irritated.

Out of the blue, a clapping hand was heard and echoed throughout the room.

"Wow..you saw right through me, dear Shadow." Still clapping as he stepped into the lights, revealing himself.

However, he is no longer the Mephiles who has Shadow's shape. It was a completely something else. It looked menacing, twisted and edgy. A true villain as you can see. His form was surrounded by a very eerie smoke like aura as a breeze rustling violently when he was revealed into the lights.

He stopped clapping. And laughed maniacally. "Hahahahaha!"

"You seriously came here to rescue them, knowing this is a trap?" he snickered madly.

Shadow and Sonic scowled expressionlessly. The azure one looked a bit irritated though. Then, he put up a cheery mask.

"Mephiles is it? I wondered why you interested in kidnapping my loved ones. Are they causing you trouble?" he chuckled sarcastically.

However, Mephiles looked so calm. He was completely unmoved by Sonic's sarcasm. His darkened red bloodshot eyes stared into Sonic's emerald green eyes and laughed darkly.

"All of them are just a bait to lure both of you." he paused as he walked around elegantly and stopped. "Especially you." he pointed a finger directly at the sapphire hero who looked ticked off and ready blew up.

Their eyes completely locked on to each other, ready to battle this out but Shadow stepped in by covering Sonic right between them.

"Oh, yeah. You think I am going to let you do as you please?" the ebony hedgehog said pridefully.

Mephiles wicked smile vanished, leaving a scowl. The blue blur smirked and whispered to Shadow.

"Thanks, Shads." he gave him a thumbs up as he grinned while the dark god scowled and chuckled hysterically.

"Hahahahaah. You think I do this unprepare? I'm so ready for it. You'll see."

At this moment, the cage was empty as a bunch of figures arose from under. "My name is Mayhem! A new destroyer of this world." he continued laughing madly.

'It's them! Amy, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, Vanilla and Mom? Wait..why there are only the girls? Where are the boys? Uncle, Dad, Knuckles and Tails! This is totally rigged!' Sonic angrily thought as he looked at Mephiles sharply as he pushed Shadow of his view.

"What did you do with the others." he asked in a threatening voice. "If anything happens to them, you will pay."

He chuckled yet again upon hearing that silly threat. While the others looked very scared except Shadow. But he was surprised. They have never seen their cheery hero look this mad before. Then again, after what happened this week, world totally went upside down.

"So what?" he said carelessly. "I am a the new destroyer of this world." he spread his arms psychotically. "But, in order to do that, I shall starts from the very core of this world. From your bloodline, of course."

Mayhem walked around with a two pair of eyes eyeing his every movements. While walking he said, "Though, it would be no fun to just destroy it, wouldn't it? So, I decided to play with the fire." he explained.

The princes blinked confusedly but at the same time scowling in irritation and annoyance. "What do mean, 'Mayhem'?" the azure one spoke sarcastically.

He shook his head. "It wouldn't be fun if I spill the beans, would it? It is more fun to show it you two." he smirked maniacally.

Out of nowhere, four figure resembled the missing ones jumped in the conversation. They looked different somehow. As if they were under his control. Their eyes is red. And seemed to be ignoring the hedgehog brothers who exchanged worried glances.

Then, Mayhem the dark god commanded them to attack Sonic and Shadow.

"Attack them!" with that, all four of them lunged towards them.

'This battle is so unfair. It's two against four. There's no way we will win.' Sonic mentally thought irritatedly as he kept on avoiding the attacks from their loved ones.

'This guy is getting on my nerve. He really is asking for it.' Shadow thought as he too avoiding the attacks from them. 'But, if this goes on..' his expression saddened as Sonic completed his thought.

'We'll lose.' he paused. 'Whatever that guy is planning, it can't be good. Instead of storm came crashing down, the storm is waiting to strike. He must have foresaw this.'

"This can't be good.." the azzure hero mumbled under his breath while avoiding the attacks and so did Shadow.

The dark god grinned wickedly. "It is time for the forgotten flower to bloom and come to play...Oh, how lovely.." he muttered as his maniacal laughter echoed throughout the building, reaching a certain mechanical mad scientist ears.

He was sitting on a chair with his two loyal robots servant. He looked sad. Almost as if it was a look of sympathy.

"It has begun, huh.."he mumbled to himself as he looked at the monitor and seemed to be showing the room where they are.

"I'm sorry, grandfather. I've failed you."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **A/n :**

 **A quick note guys. I will make a one-shot probably that included about sonic forces. I theorized a possiblity just for fun and see your reaction. So, Stay tune! See ya**!


	18. Chapter 17 : The Beginning of the End

**Yo guys! I'm back finally.. I'm proudly present my first ever beta** **, Hawk Feather which is also known as Peaces-Pieces on deviantart. She helped me like alot in this chapter. It is beyond my expectation. Go check her deviantart and show her some love. She's a good person I could tell you that.**

 **Reviews replies :**

 **Hawk Feather: Well, my friend. You are officially onboard with me. Im super glad. Keep reviewing if you can. The longer your review the better.**

 **SharpDragonKlaw : Oh, yes. Eggman will make his grandfather proud. Not this chapter at least. ;) Keep reviewing!**

 **Enjoyyy~~ (insert muahahaaha here)**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **The Beginning of the End**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

A calm before a storm seemed suitable for this situation. The air was so tense that you could cut through it with a butter knife. Every move was growing more and more violent. This battle would decide everything. Either the end for good... or the beginning of evil.

Two against four and it still seemed impossible for our heroes to win. Can the blue blur pull out another victory?

Sonic and Shadow exchanged worried glances as they watched their dad, uncle and two of Sonic's best friends manipulated by the puppeteer. Their eyes were blank and held no emotions in them. If one were to look a bit closer, they would see a pair of red rings around their irises like a collar... or a noose. Perhaps, it meant that Mayhem controlled them. The question was...how?

Sonic's face was the epitome of worry. Hope seemed to have all but left him. There's a feeling inside him that even he couldn't explain. And as he gazed into the eyes of his family, he couldn't help but wonder: How did Mayhem got a hold of his dad, uncle, Tails and Knuckles combined?

 **Flashback**

 **Before Sonic and Shadow arrived at Vanilla's**

 _Tails and Knuckles appeared from thin air inside of Vanilla's house with the help of Circe and Jules' chaos control. Everyone was startled, but calmed after realizing it just them. They were preparing for a party, one for chilling together with family and friends after what happened recently._

 _Unfortunately, that's not what happened next._ _They had been waiting for Sonic and Shadow to arrive, ready to surprise them. But instead... 'he' arrived._

 ***Knock, Knock***

 _The kitsune exchanged confused and wary looks with the others. After a non-verbal exchange, Tails sighed as he walked towards the door after nobody dared to approach it. Peeking out to glance out at the subtle mirror and sucked in a startled gasp._ _"Eggman?" with a heavy heart and hesitation to open the door, he slowly backed away from it, his mind troubled._

 _"That Eggman, what does he want now? It's a whole different level of weird to see Sonic's arch-nemesis to knocking on the door. What should I do, guys? Should I open it, or not?"_ _The ruby echidna quickly made his way to Tails's side and stood reassuringly beside the fox._

" _I'll accompany you, Tails." the Master Emerald guardian, aka Knuckles, gave Tails a small smile._ _Tails smiled in response and nodded determinedly._

 _"Okay. Here goes nothing."_ _He reached for the door knob, about to twist the knob, when Knuckles whispered softly to his ear. "Whatever it is that madman is going to do, I'm gonna punch him so hard, that he'll become a second moon in the sky."_ _Tails breathed softly and gulped as he twisted the knob to revealed the oval human scientist behind the door. He looked...distressed?_

" _Oh, it's you Tails. And Knuckles," he spoke nonchalantly. "I need your help. Where's Sonic?" he peeked inside and the blue blur was nowhere in sight._

 _Knuckles quickly covered the inside from the mad scientist's vision, scowling. "What kind of games you playing here, Eggman?" he said with his arms crossed against his chest, his eyes narrowed._

 _"Mephiles, who he has nicknamed himself as Mayhem, is trying to take over the universe. Starting with this very planet and with those Sonic truly cares for... You two have to believe me!" Eggman practically begged, the fear, seriousness, and sincerity radiating off of him._

 _Tails and Knuckles exchanged skeptical glances, the same question in their eyes, 'Do we believe him??'._

 _"How can you be trusted? Where's your proof?" the kitsune demanded the enemy._

 _Eggman was silent as if he was out of words to speak. The look on his face was...guilt? Somehow, behind those glasses of his, his eyes were closed shut._ _"I'm sorry. I tried." It was barely a whisper coming from Eggman._

 _Suddenly, something hit Tails. Hard. His baby blue eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell, completely limp._ _Half-conscious eyes blinked slowly, fighting to stay awake. Soon enough, a figure surrounded by a very unnerving aura appeared._

 _"Well, that was easy enough. I thank you, 'Egghead'," the black like demon said with a sneer._

 _There was a huff of frustration from Eggman._ _"I'm done helping you." Eggman spat in disgust, his voice getting a bit fainter as he seemed to walk away._

 _The figure wagged a finger. "Tch, tch, tch. Oh, Eggmaaaannnnn~~. You aren't done just yet." the figure smirked maniacally._

 _Eggman gasped and widened his eyes. "No, you wouldn't dare.."_

 _He smirked. "Oh, I would."_

 _"You have a death wish or something?! I know that being first hand. Even though I only saw a portion of it, I know what that monster capable of."_

 _"Well, now it's the time for him to come and play yet again, riiiiighhhhhhttttt~~~~?!" he cackled maniacally and with a tinge of insanity. "Besides, if you still want your part, you better play your role... or you shall share the same fate of this planet."_

 _Eggman gritted teeth and let out a low growl._ _"Fine. I'll make sure that rodent comes to my base."_

 _"Good, see that you do." he grinned maliciously._ _Then he noticed Tails, of whom hadn't passed out yet. He chuckled darkly. So dark that it would haunt you in your dreams._

 _"No hero is going to save you now, little fox. The night will soon bloom! Your are now my puppet, as well as the guardian and the two brothers... In order to speed up the process of which he will soon realize his destiny," Then he cackled on and on and on._

 _With only his demented laughter echoing in Tails' mind, he finally passed out. But a second before he did, he accidentally let out a name._ _"S-Sonic..H-Help.." With that Tails was completely unconscious, along with his friends._

 _A second later, Sonic and Shadow arrived at the scene. But it was a second too late.._

 **Present..**

Mayhem laughed maniacally as if he was mocking them, making Sonic and Shadow ticked off. The azure one sent Mayhem a death glare, growling lowly in anger. "What did you do to them, you demon??" his voice seemed as harsh and cold as a raging blizzard.

The dark demon smiled darkly. "I simply... improved them."

"No, you are not. You are using them!" he spat, his normally kind voice now full of seething hatred.

The Ultimate Lifeform stared, startled at Sonic's sudden change.

'It's not like him to lose his cool like that. Something is up..' Shadow thought to himself, snapping his gaze back to the dark being in front of them, glaring broadswords instead of daggers.

The dark being grinned and chuckled darkly as he wagged a finger. " Oh, Sooooniiiicccccc. You better watch your tone... or would you want 'that' to happen to those you care oh-so-much about, would you?" he said in a chipper voice that had a threatening undercurrent.

Upon hearing his statements, Sonic looked away sharply in... fear? Shadow took a quick glance at Sonic's expression, utterly shocked and surprised to see that his blue rival seemed raw, vulnerable even. As if whatever 'that' was had occurred in the past.

"So what? Let them go, now." Sonic said, straight to the point, steadfastly ignoring the tremors in his hands as he curled them into fists. He wasn't playing Mayhem's games anymore.

He chuckled, the ever present hint of insanity ringing through clearly. "You think it was going to be that easy? Nothing is ever easy... You have to work for it." Mayhem smirked as Tails and Knuckles lunged at the two hedgies from the shadows, attacking Sonic and Shadow relentlessly.

They avoided the attacks from them gracefully, without being hit once...but they couldn't truly hit them back, either. Sonic progressively looked more and more on edge with every dodge.

"Please stop!" Swipe. "Tails! Knuckles!" Flip. "Snap out of it, will you?!" Sonic said in frustration while side dodging over and over, Shadow at his side.

"You guys gotta snap out of it. He's using you!" The azure one tried again and again to get the two to regain their senses. There is one way... however, it may cost Sonic something precious.

Mayhem just laughed. Laughing on and on. His maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room, while Aleena and the others slightly cowered in fear because they were trapped in the cage with no possible way out. Then, Aleena was struck with an idea.

Since her power was charged up now, she used one of her magical spell to teleport away everyone inside the cage. She couldn't do it earlier since her magical power had been suddenly drained.

The amethyst queen quietly got everyone's attention. "I've got an idea. But you guys have to cover for me."

"Okay, Mrs. Aleena." Amy nodded, ready to do whatever it took to help. "Let's do this guys! We gotta help out Sonic's mom!" they nodded in agreement as they tried to keep their conversation down a bit.

Aleena smiled warmly. "Thank you, young one." With that, she closed her eyes and started to chant a spell.

Suddenly, colorful particles were floating and swirling around them, faster and faster. They all started to get a little dizzy and suddenly they appeared just outside of the cage.

The purple hedgehog stopped chanting, sweating and breathing heavily. She was about to collapse to her knees when Amy caught her just in time and helped support the queen.

"Thank you, child." she panted in a slightly dazed tone.

She grinned back in response. "Call me Amy, Ma'am." Aleena smiled back warmly, her eyes shining with a stunning resemblance to Sonic's normal kind-hearted gaze.

"I knew I should have erased you when I have time to do it. Oh, well." the dark demon appeared out of nowhere and Mayhem sent them a menacing look. They instantly felt the unnerving aura around the being, their bodies reactively started to shake in fear. Aleena tried valiantly to shake it off but to no avail. She could feel her heart racing faster and faster, causing her nearly hyperventilate.

No. She wasn't going to be afraid of this... monster. She harshly stamped down on her panic, calming herself down and confronted the being head on with a glare.

"You! Stop this at once, you monster!" Aleena demanded furiously.

He just shrugged his shoulder, completely carefree. "Why should I?" he smirked darkly, showing his small fangs.

Aleena silenced herself, an angry look on her face as she clenched her teeth tightly. Mayhem was smirking madly, walking towards her ever... so... slowly. There was a demented madness in his eyes, his face twisted into that of which only the truly insane could. A disturbingly twisted look. Unconsciously, Aleena was walking backwards with every step he took as he approached closer and closer.

"Ohhhh, my queen. Why you are running away? I was going to give you my special treatment..." he said in disappointed tone that didn't even come close to matching the look in his eyes. "A slow and painful death, that is." he whispered with shrill cackle that echoed afterwards.

Upon hearing that, the amethyst queen eyes dilated in fear. She backed away until her back slammed a wall. She was so scared...then, he was right in front of her.

The dark demon grinned maniacally. "There's no escape. No one is going to help you now." Aleena gritted her teeth in fear and anger, her ears pinned flat.

"I will!" Out of nowhere, a big hammer came in tried to smash the dark one. Unfortunately, he avoided it just in time.

Once the dust cleared, it revealed the one who wield the hammer. It was Amy Rose. Mayhem sent the girl a scathing glare.

"You want to die that badly, little girl?" he snarled in annoyed tone.

The brave pink one smiled. "I won't die that easy. Besides, you mess with my future mother in law. You won't get away that easy." she said threateningly.

Suddenly, Mayhem started laughing hysterically. "Hahahahahaha!!" Amy sent him an annoyed look while Aleena looked a bit surprised upon hearing Amy's statements.

He wiped off a tear of mirth, huffing in dark amusement. "Now, that's a dream you got, girl. Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Amy Rose and I'm much stronger than you think I am." she said determinedly.

As he heard that, the dark being started laughing his bone-chilling laugh once more as he shed another tear. Unknown to them, Sonic and Shadow successfully knocked Tails and Knuckles out since they just stood there like a statues. But, they heard what happened next.

"Stronger? You are nowhere near strong. You are weak. You're weaker than weak. Just a little weakliiinnnggg~~~. A waste of space that shouldn't even exist." he spat cruelly and then he broke into a cackle.

Amy looked very offended, her eyes slightly pricked with tears while the others sent him heated glares. How dare he say such a thing... And out of all the glares, only one made the mad being go silent.

"How dare you." the azure one growled lowly with his fists clenched in anger, and his emerald eyes held so much hatred and malice, that it dwarfed every other glare a hundred-fold. "You say that as if not only her but everyone here is nothing but the dirt on your shoes." Sonic gritted his teeth tightly.

"You are not the judge of who we are!", a black, smokey aura formed around the hero, swallowing his lean form. His emerald green eyes darkened into a cutting jade, memories swimming in his eyes.

 **Flashback**

 _A younger version of Sonic was beaten up by bunch of bullies in a tiny alley. With his back against the wall, there's no escape. The bullies formed around him. He was so scared. There was no one around going to lend a hand. Not to him anyways. He learned that the hard way. They would just continue walking past, as if he wasn't there._

 _"Have you had enough, you blue freak?" one of the bullies smirked cruelly as he pointed at him. He seemed to be the leader, while the other bullies grinned and chuckled darkly._

 _Little Sonic just cowered in fear. "P-Please...n-no more." his voice was fragile. He was stuttering in fear. Their chuckles just got louder._

 _"What was that, you little brat?" he asked sarcastically._ _The little blue one didn't answer, shaking uncontrollably._

 _The leader grunted in disgust. "Tch. Freaks like you shouldn't exist anymore. Your a freak of nature that should just die." he spat menacing tone._

 _Sonic's eyes had dilated to the point where his eyes appeared white. He was shocked. And...angry. Oh, so, so angry._ _"You have no one in this world. Not a mom, not a dad... Nobody. That's why you haven't used that speed of yours, isn't that right? Your hoping that if no one sees your speed, they won't realize that your a freak and kick you right back here, aren't ya?" the leader of bullies smirked darkly, causing Sonic feel smaller and smaller._ _The little blue blur just turned down his head sadly. It was true. He didn't answer the leader. He didn't have to. Instead, he just silenced himself, unable to even say a word. There was an overwhelming feeling deep in his small chest that he couldn't define. It wouldn't go away._

 _When an answer never came from the little hedgie, the gang of bullies became irritated. Finally, the leader exploded and in a blink of an eye, the leader grabbed the little one around his neck and slammed him against the brick wall. Being the little vulnerable hedgehog he is, he was unable to fight back. All he could do was watch as his air slowly ran out, causing his vision to start getting hazy, and trying to weakly struggle for a breath._

 _The leader held a dark intent in his eyes, as if he wanted to kill little Sonic. Make the little one suffer._ _And when the leader bully looked the one he was choking straight into the eyes, expecting to find fear and helplessness, all he found was that the tiny blue blur's eyes held... nothing. Only sadness. As if he had completely accepted that he was going to die. That fate simply didn't care for oddly colored freaks such as him. As if it didn't matter if he lives or dies._ _The sapphire one was losing air. He... was getting really drowsy now. It's only a matter of time before he passed out and then died..._

 _But Fate wasn't quite done with him yet. This was the moment it all began. Where all hell break loose._

 _Just when he was going to slip into the place of no return... a mysterious voice spoke to him mentally as he was suddenly sucked into a place that appeared to be an endless black void._

 ** _"Are you seriously going to let them win and just give up?"_** _The voice was deep and cold... and seemingly similar to his own?_

 _"I am not giving up. It's just...I'm not strong enough to defeat them. I am powerless! It's better if I just die. No one will care anyways..." he shouted in distress as he looked around frantically._

 _The unknown being let out a 'hmph' and said, **"Then, I'll give you my power to not only defeat them, but to defeat whoever wronged you."**_

 _"Why would you care? I don't even know who or even what you are." the azure one stated._

 ** _"I am the rebellious part of your soul. I am you, as you are I. If you want power to live then let us form a pact."_** _Sonic got the feeling that the voice shrugged,_ ** _"Or you'll die."_**

 _"What kind of deal you want, creepy voice?" he asked hesitantly._

 ** _"A pact which will make you able to wield my energy. Negative energy. Do you accept my pact?"_**

 _Sonic didn't know what to choose. Either he lives on in this cruel reality or end it all. The second choice looked far more promising to him, since he didn't have anything to live for anyways._

 _He was about declare his choice when the voice said,_ ** _"If you think of dying anytime soon, I won't let you. You have so much to live for."_**

 _The voice's statements triggered Sonic, making him snarl. "'So much to live for??' I just want to end it all! Nobody cares if I live or die so why would you?!" he shouted as bitter tears streamed down his cheeks._ _The voice paused. A long silence passed before 'it' said slowly,_

 _ **"You can't die now. At least not yet. Your future is bright. That's why you have so much to live for."** the little one was shocked upon its reasoning as his tears stopped falling though his cheeks were wet and his eyes red and puffy._

 _ **"Now, let us form a pact. Would you... please?"** the 'please' came out quietly, and the voice itself sounded low and full of concern._

 _Little Sonic was hesitated. His choice now wasn't as easy anymore. He was so unsure of what to follow. With a heavy heart, he decided._

 _"Okay, let's form a pact." he sighed, quietly overwhelmed. "But, I want to know who I'm making this pact to. Do you have a name?" the azure one asked full of curiosity with a slight crack tone from crying earlier._

 ** _"You can call me Dark. From now on, I am your ally."_**

 _A black mist slowly formed around the little one, nearly swallowing him whole._

 ** _"Though, there is a side effect that I have to warn you about. The power you are going to use is powered by your negative emotions. If you can't control it, it will consume you. You might stuck being an entirely different person for a long period of time."_** _the newly dubbed Dark explained._

 ** _"If that were to happen, you'll be like that until you find someone special to reawaken the positive feelings inside of you. You've been warned. I wish you the best of luck."_** _With that, the darkness swallowed the little version of Sonic entirely._

 _Strangely, little Sonic wasn't afraid. He felt..strong. Powerful. As if he could do anything. The power was already starting to change him. His cobalt blue fur changed to a very dark navy that was as dark as a moonless night itself. His emerald irises vanished from sight, leaving behind seemingly soulless white._

 ** _'Now, it's payback time.'_** _A malicious grin spread on his face as a dark laughter echoed inside his mind._

 _The endless void quickly receded, leaving him once again aware of reality. The leader of the bullies still was choking him to death with his gang encouraged him to execute it._

 _Little Sonic looked like corpse, with a pale cheeks and glazed over eyes. But still he struggled and fought to take a measly gasp of air._

 _Memories flooded through his young mind. The leader mocking him for being a freak. An outcast with nowhere to go. No family. No friends. Nothing. Sonic snapped._

 _'How dare they... How dare they?! They are nothing! Nothing but insecure little brats!'_

 _A surge of unknown negative power started coursing through his very being as his rage towards them grew. His sanity faltered as the newfound power changed him inside and out._ _The leader was sure he was about to put out the little one out of his misery when it happened. The blue one's irises gone from sight, leaving a pair of soulless glowing white eyes which caused him to flinch as he stepped back in fear and release Sonic from his grip as he backed away when his back collided with his gang._

 _His gang was confused. What happened to their fearless, cruel leader? What could cause him to flinch and back away in fear? But once they looked over at the one that they had been tormenting blank eyes, they were struck with understanding and the same bone-chilling fear as they scrambled back and away._

 _What they saw next was even more terrifying. The azure one's fur turned a pitch black navy, dark enough that it could have rivaled the darkest of nights. The space between them was filled with something dark, almost like smoke. The ever-evolving monster in front of them was looking down, on his knees before he slowly stood up, standing with a commanding and terrifying presence for a child as he slowly raised his head._

 _He looked at them with a pair of glowing white eyes with a malicious intent deep within them. A dark grin slowly formed on the being's face._

 ** _"Are you scared?"_** _he hissed mockingly._ _None spoke, or even made a sound. They physically couldn't. Their bodies were frozen in fear. The navy-almost-black being only laughed darkly which caused a few of them to wet their pants. That kind of laugh should never come from a child. Especially from one younger than them._

 ** _"You all look so... helpless."_** _the ebony one laughed, as if their fear was the funniest thing in the world... And to him, at that moment in time, it was._

 _Suddenly his laughter cut short, his voice turned deadly serious._ ** _"I should teach you for the wrongs you have done against me. But..it's not enough. I want the thrill of you begging me to forgive you... for you to truly feel what I've felt at your hands."_** _he grinned darkly._ _Their eyes widened in fear._

 _" P-Please! H-Have mercy on us! We're sorry!!" the leader pleaded, to no avail. The dark hedgehog grin turned into a malicious smirk._

 ** _"Save your breath. I have no interest in giving any mercy for your pathetic lives. You should have apologized when you have the chance... But now...You have to pay the price for awakening me from my slumber!"_** _he suddenly whipped his hand up, quicker than anything could even hope to follow, and shot out a blast of dark energy from the thin air directly at them._

 _Unable to move fast enough to avoid the blast, it hit them. The blast exploded and once the air cleared of the dust, they could be seen strewn limply around the area of the explosion. The force of the explosion shook the entire street, drawing attention to the tiny alleyway. The brave few who went to investigate saw bunch of teen mobians lying around like discarded dolls as the area was still filled with the heavy dust from the aftermath. Deciding that it was teens simply being teens, they moved along... Not noticing a being slowly emerged from the smoke, one step at a time._

 _His blank face was completely expressionless. Even though he seemingly killed the bullies, it still wasn't enough to temper the rage that had been festering inside him for so long. He was thirsty. Thirsty for destruction. For vengeance. For the feeling of blood of the world's tormentors to be split._

 _As he walked away from the small zone of destruction he was suddenly stopped when a bully caught one of his legs._ _"Y-You..demon..! Die!!" he shouted but the dark one did not flinch at his threat. He didn't even blink. Without a word, he took his neck and simply snapped it with a flick of super strength. He smiled darkly as a twisted thought flashed through his mind._

 ** _'Since this world is so rotten, why don't I change it to a better place?'_**

 _While the thought seemed for greater good, the actions he would go about to do it were quite the opposite. For him to change it to a better place needed a certain... process. In his mind, 'to change it', he meant more destruction, havoc, despair. And of course... blood to be split._

 _Let the cleansing begin._

 **End Flashback**

Remembering the long lost memories that had slammed themselves into the forefront of his mind, of memories that had been all but long forgotten, causing him to breakdown; at long last, finally reaching his absolute breaking point. A point where his darker side stirred and awoke from within the deep recesses of his mind where the dark being slept..

The sapphire hero dropped heavily to his knees and clutched his head in agony. His breathing became ragged and heavy, catching everyone's attention. His aura flared, surrounding him with a dark smoke like one that soon appeared impenetrable. His emerald green irises faded, leaving a pair of white glowing eyes. His fur seemed to ripple as it changed into an almost-black-it's-so-dark navy. It seemed he had snapped. Badly.

The dark hedgehog was silent for a moment as he examined his gloved hands and the room itself, before he chuckled darkly. **"Heh... it feels so good to be back. I'm so much stronger than last time I transformed though... Oh, well. I guess that was to be expected."**

After a solid, silent moment that he took to finish examining his - now much older than last time - body, the dark being stood up and instantly his very presence commanded the attention of every being in the room, as if he didn't have it already.

The dark navy being slowly scanned the room before his haunting, glowing white gaze landed on Mayhem. His previously blank face contorted into a fearsome scowl and a death glare that seemed to stare straight through into the place where Mayhem would have a soul, if it hadn't withered away.

 **"You... have disturbed my slumber."** he growled harshly, causing more than one of the rooms occupants to flinch.

Mayhem shrugged his shoulder in a carefree manor. "Hmm? So what?"

The dark one went blank. And though his face was now an emotionless mask, the ones closest to the being could hear his fangs grinding.

 **"Cause of that, you'll pay for what you've done!"** the being vanished, starting all, and appeared as he sent a powerful kick to Mayhem's face, sending the demon flying into the ground.

The darkened one stopped attacking and looked down at him blankly. The dark demon wiped his blood off his cheek and lip and he laughed maniacally as he got back to his feet and floated up once more, clapping his hands.

The others could only spectate the whole ordeal, praying that everyone would come out of this alive. The formerly unconscious Knuckles and Tails have woken up just fine soon after Sonic's sudden transformation, while the two princes collapsed immediately not long after it.

The question is... what just happened? They were all stunned by Sonic snapping and transforming into something that they had never seen from him before, while the demon and the dark one fought each other ruthlessly until one of them won.

And for now? No one could possibly predict the outcome...

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **A/n :**

 **Wow, Im still amazed with how this came out..Thank you, Hawk! Until we meet again everyone.**


	19. Chapter 18: Resentment

**Heyy...im back.. who missed me?XD So...A/N at the end where me babbling non-important stuff :P yadda..yadda.. Anywho, I couldn't open my deviantart to contact my beta. Yeah it sucks..so I purely edit it on my own..hopefully it will do..?XD**

 **Anyway, here is Reply review you guys sent to this story:**

 **Hi, Shawn Shady 72! Thank you for giving this story a try and left a review! although I didn't update like months XD**

 **Hi, SpiderDom321! Heyy another new reviewer! XD Thank you for leaving a nice review. Yup, I had to give Sonic a father And Yes..good ol' Sonic underground...rest in peace..**

 **Hi, SharpDragonKlaw! OHUHUHU..it will but not in this chapter. One dark being and..* nope!spoiler alert XD**

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST,**

 **Hi, HawkFeather! my beta..I couldn't open my deviantart :( hope this chapter 'ok' to you XD. How about you talk with me through wattpad? I am active there. or anything you can suggest to me? Sooooo..Enjoy reading!~**

 **Enjoy to all of you~~**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Resentment**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

A vast open space echoed with neverending silenceness. An abyssal obsidian darkness like smoke enveloped the now dark blue almost jet black hedgehog like a cloak or some kind of protective blanket that turned anything to dust if anything ever came in contact with it.

Mayhem grinned evilly as he clapped his hands. "After so-oh-many years...the hero has finally fallen into the abyss."

The dark hero stared at him hollowly, unflinched after the blow he landed on the dark demon, Mayhem. As for the others, well..they were paralyzed in place. Seemingly, to those who dare come closer to Sonic, they might become his next prey.

As for now, Mayhem is his priority while his friends bear no significance to him. They are nothing to him...at least for now.

Circe's eyes widened. "N-No…" his voice trembled and unknowingly backed away before the malicious power.

"What is happening, dad?" Shadow said calmly, trying to keep a cool head.

"He needs our help. Or..I fear he'll definitely lose himself to that malicious power."he sighed, "..again.."

"Oh, yeah. I could see that as clear as day, dad." The ebony one sarcastically. "But still. Why? Why now?"

The ebony king looked slightly saddened. "That might be my fault." he bit his lips bitterly.

"Why is that may I ask?" Shadow raised a brow.

"Well, our bloodline is at fault." he gave a quick glance at Jules then continued,"A bloodline full of gifts and..curses. For example, those energy dwelled within your brother is a gift passed down through our bloodline. It won't go away whatsoever. It's a part of him. Without it, he is as good as a lifeless vessel. Seemingly, he inherited 'that' from one of my father's brothers who is a former wielder of darkness and seemingly he is now the current wielder as you can see."

As the ebony prince all ears, he glanced towards Mayhem and formerly 'Sonic' who are seemingly at each other's throats without any words coming from either of them. They just exchanged stares. The only difference is, Sonic has a malicious grin painted on his face.

"He's in pain, isn't he?"Shadow asked with concern.

Out of the blue, a familiar party joined in.

"You have no idea how much he suffers to wield that darkness, child." the ebony king's brother, Jules answered.

"As a 'former' wielder, I experienced that before in my life." he exchanged looks with Circe who just then looked away and bit his lip bitterly."It truly is..terrifying. However, this is beyond of what I went through. Ever."he wrapped himself and shook himself up while reminisce the memory.

Shadow raised a brow, deeper in curiosity.

"This darkness..felt so dark..malicious..cold. It's like it's been there, storing up for so long, waiting to be unleashed."he stuttered, trembling.

"So then, what do we have to do now?" the ebony prince asked.

"I-I...I don't know..."

Out of the blue, Shadow pushed Jules to a wall as his back collided so hard. While the others are surprised by his sudden action, Knuckles and Tails were about to step in and then Circe put out his arm and shook his head. They both wanted to protest but they eventually gave up and then, they watched the two royalty again. Shadow looked so ticked off.

"How wouldn't you know??! You are the former, aren't you?! Also, you said so yourself that you experience this kind of thing before. How did you stop it then??"

The grey hedgehog stopped, at loss for words. His expression looked saddened for a second there and it vanished as quick as it came to a hardened one.

"It's..because of her. Her love.. saved me from myself."

Aleena's eyes widened. "N-No way..Is it my sister..?!"

"Sadly, yes." Jules frowned and lowered his head in blues. "I don't know what happened to her since that bastard used me like a rag doll." he glared at the now intimidating dark demon, Mayhem.

The cobalt purple-ish queen gasped. "I thought she said she was travelling to other side of the world. So then, she left to your aid. Should have known she would do something like this. Plus she went missing with no sign at all." Her expression hardened in worry and concern. "Oh..Bernie.."

"I could barely even remember what's happening when I am under that demon spell plus the darkness I emitted just makes thing a lot more worse."he gritted his teeth in pain and anger. "I am so sorry, Aleena. I tried fought for control for so long but to no avail. It's my fault that she went missing. Now, I will pay the price." unknowingly, his balled up fists was coloured by darkness, slowly creeping out from the gap. The more he thought about Aleena's sister, the more darkness poured out which caught Circe attention.

"Calm yourself, brother. We wouldn't want another 'darkened' hedgehog on the loose." the ebony king pointed at his fist. With the sudden realisation, darkness like smoke that coming off from his fist slowly fading away. But, the anger still there but under control...for now.

Circe sighed heavily. "Moreover, we already have such a task at hand right now and seemingly getting stronger the minute we waste." he glanced at his son sadly who was in that deep neverending darkness. It hurts to watch someone you love and care for hurting, unable to free themselves.

Suddenly, there's a beastly roar boomed across the room, coming from the dark one. His pearly white eyes glowed mesmerizingly as so his sickly aura swirled like a wildfire. All of the pain, hatred, sadness and loath were towards to the dark demon who is just grinned evilly.

Faster than the speed of sound, he broke the sound barrier thus created a huge impact in the room they were in. The room split in half, destroyed completely, causing all of them to fall on their knees, withstand the force while the dark hero decided to go on full offense mode to annihilate his prey right then and there.

Faster than a speeding bullet, he delivered punches and kicks to Mayhem violently as he unconsciously laughed maniacally. He is slowly losing himself to the darkness, drowning deeper in it without actually realising it.

Dark smirked and chuckled darkly. Mayhem unable to defend himself and all he could do was endure the pain until it ended. Unfortunately for him, there is no stopping.

But, this is where the prophecy are going to be fulfill. All that's left now is to wait. Which will prevail? Light or Dark? Or...Both sides?

 **With Shadow**

Shadow and company were bracing themselves for the impact caused by the 'former' blue blur. Then, they heard maniacal laughter echoed hauntingly throughout the room as several punches and kicks were delivered. It seems endless; no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Shadow groaned in annoyance. "What we should do now? He's not going to stop until Mayhem was dead for sure. He's like a killing machine. Seemingly, annihilate anyone who posed a threat to him."

Circe put his hand under his chin, thinking a solution. Then, something clicked. He glanced at Jules who exchanged him a glance, seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I might have an idea. A gut feeling. Maybe, just maybe we need to give him our love to him. Make him realise a better side of whatever he is feeling right now." the ebony king answered, looking at his allies and families determinedly. "Though, this is just a speculation from how my brother fight off the darkness. But, this is our only bet on keeping that darkness under control."

The ultimate lifeform gave a deep thought on his father's idea and actually think it could work. Since well, being the naive egoistical hedgehog he once was, he would never asked for help. He just thought he could do everything on his own. That is until he came across with the blue blur. For the first time in forever, he needed help. Not just once. But, quite sometimes now. He then realised just how important they are to him. Just like how Maria is important him.

"It might work. The possibility is not zero at the very least." Jules said in a low tone.

"We have to do this." the amethyst queen nodded.

"For my brother." The two tailed fox, Tails said in determination.

"For my stubborn buddy." the ruby echidna, Knuckles said with eyes closed and a smile.

"For my future boyfriend and soon to be husband." Amy said dreamily.

"For big blue." The jewel thief, Rouge winked seductively at the echidna which he blushed when seen it and instantly looked away.

"For mister Sonic." Cream smiled warmly. "Chao! Chao!" Cheese, Cream's companion happily responded.

And last but not least, "For my longing rival and brother." Shadow admitted, swallowed his ego.

Unknown to them the navy blue ear perked up even to the smallest sound. Even though he was fighting against Mayhem, he couldn't help but overheard them. They sounded...familiar somehow.. Darkness has clouded his mind for quite sometimes now. This also got him lowered his guard for a moment which is an opening for Mayhem to make a counter attack. And so he did.

The dark demon countered back. He summoned and shot out hundreds of spears of darkness at the dark hero in a mere second.

Unable to ran from the incomings, he went from offense to defence. He created a shield that can absorb incoming spears and enhanced itself to become even stronger.

"Spears of Darkness!" Mayhem shot all of them at once to his target.

A rainfall of dark spears kept on coming, collided with Dark's shield. Neither of them is showing signs of giving up. Much to Mayhem's disdain, he realised that he was losing. Somehow, the lord of darkness himself, Dark gaia couldn't rival with the darkness of chaos which came from the heart itself. Such power enriched from the heart is unbelievably ridiculous. It is also pretty much preposterous.

Mayhem gritted his teeth in frustration as he slowly seeing the bigger picture.

Eventually, he stopped. The others glanced at them with confusion. "I don't understand..Why can't I defeat you? You are just a pathetic hedgehog who thinks he's a hero and loves to go an adventure. Moreover, you think everything is just a game. But, How?!"

The navy hedgehog stood mightily with no expression. Then, he said calmly yet full of malice, **"You should have known you limit to never play with fire, gaia. What you have seen now is a mere dream than a nightmare."** Dark sneered with slight maliciousness.

The gaia puppet growled. "Tch. You all talk. Unfortunately for you, I've heard of you before you born into this vessel. I even know your grand entrance to this world as the a legend known as 'The Night'. You quite famous I give you that. But, Gaias are more known to this world. You must have known what I am capable of." he mocked the dark one.

Dark grinned and snickered amusily. **"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."** He facepalmed mockingly. **"Stupid, Naive, Gaia. Of course you are known to this world, smart alec. But, you don't even know the whole truth about me. Let's just say, being mysterious is what makes me unique."** he put his index finger under his lips and grinned like a maniac.

It got on the demon's nerve obviously. "What was that supposed to mean? I am the most feared one around here. While you pretending to play the villain now."Dark just shrugged his shoulder and smiled with malice.

He looked amused, toying with the gaia puppet just like a cherry on top. It's thrilling to say the least...while it lasted.

 **"You just don't understand, do you?"** he sighed.

Mayhem, seemingly annoyed. Very. He just shrugged his shoulder. "Care to explain what is you are trying to say?! I hate this game you playing at. Spit it out already."

Dark snickered. **"You really are a hopeless case, Dark Gaia. I am Sonic, dummy. What is it that you don't understand?"** he answered carefreely.

"Now you joking with me? This isn't funny. What is it you are seeking in this pathetic world? I seek..power. Control." he said self-determinedly as he balled up his fist. "To make my presence known to the world yet again, I will defeat you Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Upon his determined world dominating little speech yet fruitless effort to do so, the dark hero laughed darkly and menacingly as if he **is** in the role of a villain right that moment.

 **"You defeat me?"** he sneered maliciously and then his tone suddenly changed, as if he wanted him to listen to him very carefully. **"That is not funny. At all. I seek peace. Thats there is to it."** he grinned like a cheshire-cat.

The dark demon looked at him in confusion and annoyance. "Peace? Don't make me laugh. You are far beyond the word 'Peace' when you entered this form. That doesn't make any sense."

He still smiled cheshire-cat style. **"Oh?"** he faked his confusion and began to explain, **"Let me explain to you morons."** Dark included his family and friends.

Sure it seemed a bit harsh to call them morons, but it has to be done. Cause, this is might not be even Sonic speaking. They all just accepted what had happened and continued to listen as the truth about this very livid form unfold.

 **"You see, the reason my host got this form because he isn't like any other kids. Know what I mean?"** his sentence clearly pointed to his parents and Shadow. Their eyes filled with regrets almost instantly. They knew why. Because of it, this happened.

The dark super form just laughed it off at they pathetic faces especially Shadow's. But, then again he felt kind off in blue. Why is that? He just shrugged it off and continued.

 **"Well, 'we' had a rough childhood which drives us to this, a 'picture of peace' complex. But, rough childhood took its toll on us. We felt only emptiness."** he put a hand on his chest with pained expression. **"Being alone in this cruel world was hard. Always being picked on. On one reason."**

The ultimate lifeform looked at his brother in blues. 'One reason...huh..? I can imagine what that is..' he thought to himself

 **"Strong people treated like royalty. While weak people..,"** he stopped in his track, thinking as his mind slightly muddled up of reminisce of that past. That one day where he was awakened for the first time. **"...They are treated like garbage. Slaves. Like something that doesn't suppose to exist. A waste of space. Heck, I could go all day of how they were once treated me.., as weak people."** he growled in anger.

Dark Gaia was amused. While his family and friends were stunned in place. Especially the girls. They seemed to be close to broke into tears.

The dark demon whistled amusily. "Well, that's what I like to hear. People goes against their own kind. Humanity on its on foolishness. Just like usual.

 **"Whoever said you could talk?"** Dark snorted. **"I wasn't done. I hate it when people like you do that. Reminds me the good ol' days. The day when it all began…"**

His menacing pearly white eyes traveled all around. **" The day when I was awakened to start the cleansing of you all who failed me. Disappointed me. Treated me wrongly."** he answered in resentment and strictly loud. **"The first time it happened, it failed because my host said that 'we' are going to far. And it had to stop. He stopped it, alright. By getting memory loss. With the interference of that old man."** meaning, Chaos, Circe and Jules' dad.

 **"After that, he traveled all around the world, going on an adventure, fighting the evil madman, save the world, yadda, yadda. He'd forgotten about what he truly desired in this rotten world…..He'd forgotten about me."** that last sentence sent a pang on his chest.

A short while later, his expression painted with malicious smirk. **"But, that's going to be over soon enough. This time. I won't fail however. For what this cruel, rotten world have done to us."**

Then, there was this one very powerful word that sent chills to down their spine. **"You all. Every single one of you. Deserve. To. Die!"** his eyes shone, mesmerized the whole dark night.

Suddenly, the air picked up speed around the dark hero, getting more violent by the minute, violent like a rain of thousands knives. A once peaceful breeze turned into a storm. A very powerful storm in fact.

In middle of it, lies the dark one. Keeping in all of the hatred and anger, with no way of properly release it for so long...all alone. He is in pain. The pain is getting to him. His vision is getting more blurry by the second. The Sonic within is still holding on, trying to control himself. It's too much for him to handle..alone at least. But, the moment when he is truly letting it all go, is the moment when it can not be stop. Not anymore.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **A/n**

 **Yeah well..this won't do for my disappearance. Anyway, Prepare for my babbles..** **it is gonna be so longgggg.. you have been warned.**

 **So..what happened is, School life.. you know the drill, exams, love. oh yeah..this one guy..erghh..darn it.. I felt so stupid when I out of that crazy stuff. Plus, I played games..like a lot. Mobile Legends XD..IGN- Mezz Lissa. If you play it follow me. maybe we could hang out sometimes..playing games that is XD.. so i was not motivated to continue my story for the past months..Not because I didn't have the idea to do it..it just well, I don't feel like doing it..Sorry. No worries..I am not gonna leave you guys hanging in this holidays...i pushed myself to finished another chapter early on right after this one..but only slight issue..edit it..')**

 **So...I am also emotially unstable plus mentally tested..life sure love makes me feel miserable most of time. But I am still holding on..Although it's hard..luckily I have amazing people like you guys are...You all makes me happy to see your reviews even though Im suck at it. :P Thank you all.. on wattpad I published this story right there also, lots of people wanted me to continue it. I was like face palming.., 'Wow..disappeared for months..im really a downer..cmon, mel you can do it..' It takes sometimes to get back at it but here I am.. Until next time...See ya! Take care all! luv you all. Told you it would be long XD.**


	20. Chapter 19 : Believe

**Told cha I wouldn't leaving you all hanging for long ;D How are you all? I changed phone and thank god i can open my deviantart again:) Soooooo, Hawk help me beta-ing this chapter. Yay!X3 I couldn't ask for better a co-writer :** **D**

 **I'm not sure when the next update gonna be...meh we'll see ;D**

 **anyways...enough of chit-chat, let's dive in~** **before that...im missing something aren't I?**

 **review replies ofc!XD**

 **Hi,SharpDragonKlaw! Awww...thx!X3 Yeah well, the conversation between the two dark ones _had_ to be interesting since i've been gone for so long... I'm glad you enjoyed itlike i do when writing it. I'm not gonna lie though...It is not an easy task since my vocab sucks.XD**

 **Heloooo there JoyoftheStorm aka Hawk Feather aka official co-writer.XD(Sorry...you deserve alot of creditsX3) anyways...thx for the concern! I just had to move on from the endless of despair a few months i've been gone...:)**

 **Aaaaand finally,let us prepare ourselves for this shall we?~;) I warned you that the word used might be not to some of you liking ;D You have been warned...no curses thoXD don't worry.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Believe**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

And then...

Then is when they come in. When they step up to the plate.

 _They_ are the symbol of what drives him to be who is is today. Not just some random _freak_ consumed by his own negative emotions...

Passion, confidence, bravery, kindness, and all of the goodness that you would imagine to see in a hero... no one seems to remember that is simply the surface. No one can be without faults, without their own personal darkness and negativity, no matter how how we may try to hide it. Conceal it. Suppress it.

And one day... One day it will all come to the surface for all to see, no matter what we do. Yes, to see every deep, dark, ugly part of ourselves that we never wanted to acknowledge or accept. The things we bottle inside until the bottle shatters under the pressure...

Sonic bottled everything. He suppressed his own inner darkness and demons to the point his bottle was ready to shatter with the slightest push...

It was honestly a wonder he lasted as long as he had. Sonic always, _always_ helped his friends. Helped the world in so many ways, whether it be saving it from the next villain or simply brightening someone's day. He willingly took this burden onto himself, day after day after day.

And though he was always willing to help others... he never, ever accepted help for himself. Everyone else, to him, always came first.

But now, he truly, desperately needed the help that he had denied for so long.

And he needed it _now_.

 **oOoOo**

While Sonic was at war with himself, Shadow was the first to speak up to try and come to his aid. It was time to return the favor they had all long been wanting to repay. The favor Shadow himself had been wanting to repay, for a long, long time now.

He had gone down this path before. It only brought pain, and sorrow, and regret.

It was not a path he wanted anyone else to walk, to experience. It wasn't a path he wanted _Sonic_ to experience. Because in the end, it would only tear his blue counterpart into pieces.

" _SONIC_!" The ebony hedgie shouted, hoping that it would somehow reach him.

And, by some miracle... it did.

One of Dark's ears slightly twitched in his direction. Emboldened, he continued, "Don't you remember what I told you earlier?"

Dark scowled thunderously, the heavy, violent winds harshly battering against them in response. His jaded expression tightened, as if fighting to remember through the mess his mind and memories had become.

 ** _Earlier (Ch.16)_**

Sonic froze in shock as Shadow pulled him into a strong hug that one would give to a brother. His voice was quiet as he spoke words weighted with meaning. Something that Shadow himself must hold dearly... and was now sharing with him.

 _"Whatever may happen in there, Sonic... Please. Always remember... You're not alone. Not anymore. And that... And that love... will always conquer the darkness. It's the light to the shadows, and will guide you through to the other side. No matter how difficult the journey might be to get there."_

 **Present**

Dark's shoulders tremored, his eyes wide as the memory finally cracked through the seething darkness. The harsh, biting winds echoed him, settling little by little.

Encouraged by this, his friends and family eagerly continued one by one.

Tails piped up immediately, his teary eyes shining with hope, "Sonic, you're the greatest big brother I could ever ask for. That I could ever imagine having! I know we're not brothers by blood... but we are by everything else, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Please..." He sniffled, his tears finally getting the best of him, "Please come back to us. Come back to _me_."

The dark one gripped his head, pained, the inner struggle now growing visible.

Knuckles readily spoke next,"Sonic... you're the most stubborn idiot I've ever gotten the pleasure to know. And I know a lot of stubborn idiots." the ruby echidna paused, watching as his friend struggled in the middle of this hurricane of dark energies with pain in his own violet eyes. He hated seeing his friend in pain, to know that he couldn't fight this battle for him...

But he could help.

And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"But," he continued unwavering, "you're still my first and most precious friend, Blue. Out of everyone I've ever gotten to know, all in thanks to you in fact... You're still the only one I would ever entrust the Master Emerald too should something happen to me." Knuckles chuckled, poking at himself, "And you know how much that 'shiny rock', as you call it, means to me."

Dark's breathing had grown ragged, but the cutting winds seemed almost gentle compared to what they had been just moments before.

Rouge easily slid into the conversation, her voice oddly gentle and truly genuine, "Blue... Sonic. You showed me life has more meaning to it than just... pretty jewels, and the thrill of the challenge of getting them." She gave him a smirk, her tone slightly back to normal as she glanced over to eye a certain echidna. "It's far more rewarding to spend the ones you hold dear... Like Knuckie over here." She winked at Knuckles as his head whipped in her direction, and he blushed as scarlet as his fur as he hurriedly looked away again.

Dark's head throbbed. He frowned, his own actions and reactions confusing. For some reason, he didn't dare to speak, to break this spell that had befallen them. Some deeper part of him fought tooth and nail, livid. It screamed at him, wanting him to make them pay for all this pain that had festered into something truly monstrous, wanting him to... to kill them?

That... that answer no longer felt as if it fit. The piece felt like it had changed, for a different puzzle now. It left a horrible taste in his mouth at the very thought of the word 'killing'.

Amy's voice soon drew his fragmented attention, her voice shattered and desperate, full of the tears streaming down her lovely face. She didn't want to lose him, she couldn't lose him. Not now, not ever!

"Sonic, you're my hero, you know? I'm... I'm so, so thankful a-and grateful to have met you..." She softly laughed wetly, scrubbing at her grass green eyes that simply refused to stop shedding tears, "R-remember that first time? When... when you saved m-me on Little Planet from Metal? I..." She sniffled, her rosy pink cheeks slowly heating to a cherry-red. "I know that you probably already knew this... But for the longest time, ever since that day... I... I've loved you. I _love_ you, Sonic. More than I can ever say." She met his gaze with her own, giving him the brightest smile she could as she cried.

The beautiful, tearful smile managed to shine through the maddening haze, allowing him to see it like a small ray of sunshine. A deep feeling of regret pulsed in his chest, and soon after, one of confusion.

Why...? Why did her tears make him feel this way? He... didn't understand... Why did he feel as if he had done something... horribly wrong? Why did he feel this pain with every tear she shed? With every heart-felt word? Not just from her, but from everyone else as well?

The winds grew less biting.

"Son..." Circe gently began, "I wish we could have had a happy family life all those years ago. That it never had to come to this..." He gathered himself, before continuing, " You're a good boy, Sonic. And I'm so, so grateful... and _honored_ for having the two most wonderful, amazing sons to have ever existed." He gave them a proud, fatherly smile, "You both have made me so proud."

"I know we didn't have the greatest start," Aleena continued where her husband left off, giving her two boys a warm, motherly smile, "But you both have grown up so much, into two young handsome men that couldn't have made me prouder."

Dark... no, _Sonic_ , dropped to his knees, gripping his head with a crushing grip as the pain became unbearable. His dark as night coloring lightened, before darkening. Back and forth this went, the battle never more obvious than in this moment. His teeth were clenched tightly as he fought not to howl his torment.

"Stop... _STOP IT_... please... please stop..." He near begged, almost clawing at himself. It hurt, everything hurt... but... he... he slowly gained a grip on himself. He clung to it with all he had, fighting to fully drag himself out of whatever this had turned into.

He would have succeeded too, had he not been there.

The dark demon cackled in malicious amusement, clapping obnoxiously.

" _Ohhh_ you stupid little fools~~" Mayhem grinned sadistically, circling the fallen hero like a predator who knew there was no chance of escape for their prey. "Did you _really think_ that I would just stand here and do nothing? That I would let you turn my one, true opponent back to normal?"

He chuckled darkly, before pinning them all with a cold, hard look that sent shiver down their spines, "Not a chance."

He glanced down at Sonic, raggedly panting as he tried to hold onto the barest hint of control he had regained. The slightest push would send him over, would break that fragile control...

A nasty smirk slowly spread back over his face, "Maybe... I'll make it even worse."

Mayhem cackled as he pushed the downed hero with his foot, just shy of a kick as he started jeering and taunting him. "Don't look so strong now, do you? Where's all that power you boasted earlier? Don't tell me that was all just for show, now..."

He smirked as Sonic stiffened.

Sonic's head throbbed again as he glared heatedly up at his current tormentor, his anger returning with a vengeance. It whispered for Mayhem's blood, and he clenched his ears in his fists as he tried to block it out to no avail.

"Are you _afraid_?" he crooned mockingly, "All just talk, all just a _fake_."

One.

"You're pathetic," He scoffed, "'The Night', simply a joke. Just when I thought to have met a worthy opponent. How _disappointing~_ "

 _Two_.

Another shove. "Destroyer of the past? Don't make me laugh! Your time has long passed, eaten by the dust. Your skills have grown rusty. Your power has dwindled to _nothing_." Mayhem paused right in front of him, sneering, "You. Are. **_WEAK_**!"

 ** _Three!_**

Mayhem was suddenly being held in the air by his throat, choking as the dark navy blue hedgehog held him up with ease. Sonic glowered at him, his vivid green eyes back and glowing dangerously with the intent to rend the being locked in his grasp into pieces.

He... could have snapped his neck right then and there. No one would be able to stop him. Just a small twitch of his fingers... it would all be _so easy..._

But...

But he just... _couldn't_.

Snarling at his own perceived weakness, he slowly tightened his grip, " **Give** us _**one** good **reason**_ why **we** shouldn't **kill** you."

Mayhem gasped and coughed, before managing to smirk down at him, "I... don't... have one." He struggled to draw another breath, "I... am Dark Gaia... Snap... my neck... and you would... only be killing... my host..." He laughed, somehow still managing to sound sinister while being almost choked to death. "Exterminating him... will only make things... easier for me! So... go... ahead... He's only... a shadow anyways..."

Sonic gritted his still unnaturally sharp teeth, his glowing eyes blazing with his rage, "You **twisted** demon...!" His voice lowered into a sinister hiss, " **Who** said **we** would **only** snap **your** neck?"

His free hand was suddenly millimeters away from slicing open Mayhem's throat, encased in pure, crystallized, negative energy. A little closer...

But he knew this still wouldn't satisfy him. Wouldn't satisfy the bloodlust boiling under his skin.

Mayhem was right. The dark demon was only residing within the shell of what had once been Mephiles, who was simply being strung along like a hapless puppet with Dark Gaia pulling the strings.

Fighting a little puppet?

So not worth it.

Sonic sighed and withdrew the blade, loosening his grip minuscully. Do **not** push **me** , Gaia, **or** I promise **that** you **will** regret **it** for **however** long **you** manage **to** survive **my** ire."

He snarled as Mayhem simply chortled.

"Regret it? Have you forgotten already? All that will accomplish will be killing my host! I'll just find another and another, no matter how hard you try to kill me. _You can't touch me._ " He grinned a twisted grin, not at all concerned, "The question is now, _hero_ ," he spat the word, "is will _you_ regret it? Regret revealing the monster you've become as you destroy all those _innocent_ hosts just to get to me, starting with this one?"

Sonic was frozen. He... He wanted to _kill_ this demon. He wanted him to _suffer_ and _scream_.

But he no longer had the heart for it.

He would only be crushing a puppet anyways.

Remorse reared it's ugly head as he reviewed his own thoughts. He wasn't a killer, despite all his hatred and rage. Despite what all this negativity and darkness he was feeling now.

His ears drooped as he finally allowed himself to glance to his friends. His family. Their fearful expressions held sympathy that made his heart ache. He hated it. Hated seeing that expression on their faces, where it should have never have been.

Not for him.

Never for him.

The darkness still messing with his head warred with his moral compass. It was chaos-bent on trying to kill the demon still in his grasp, no matter how many puppets he had to destroy to do so. But... but that wasn't _right_. That wasn't _him_.

Was it...?

He wasn't even sure anymore. Where did he start and the darkness begin? Was there even a difference?

He was trapped within a circle of never ending confusion. What was right, anymore? What was wrong? What was black, what was white, where was that safe grey area inbetween?

To late, he noticed that his body was giving out, his grip loosening...

And the world went black.

 ** _Inside his mind_**

 ** _Sonic P.O.V_**

I opened my eyes to a familiar void, feeling empty and cold inside.

I knew this place.

I had been here before, after all.

Sitting down heavily, I hugged my knees to my chest. I buried my face into them, as if trying to block everything out.

"Stupid destiny," muttered a bitter voice I recognized as my own.

I... I should have _done_ something, instead of just watching it all unfold, despite logically knowing there was nothing that I could have done anyways...

I wished I could go back in time and stop it all from happening in the first place. That I could stop _myself_.

I hurt so many people. I hurt the ones that I swore to never hurt, to _protect_ for chaos sake!

I genuinely wanted to _kill someone._

I almost had...

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, "Mayhem was right... I really am weak... I am a monster."

And there... was nothing I could do...

How could I let everyone down so badly?

" _Don't you dare say that, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

Huh..?

Suddenly, a warm golden aura bloomed in front of me, lighting up my dismal surroundings. The darkness of my mind faded, revealing Green Hill as the sun slowly set. It was beautiful... as well as one of his fonder memories.

Needless to say, I was pretty startled at first.

I sighed in both relief and resignation as I realized who it was as Super, in all his glory, formed from the light. "Why not? It's true..."

Super gently smiled and sat beside me, "You _are_ Sonic the Hedgehog, right?"

Confused at the question, I gave a careful nod.

He nudged my elbow playfully, "Then why so mopey? You'll figure something out! You always do. You just... have to believe in yourself." He met my eyes meaningfully, as if trying to encourage and convince me with sheer force of will, "Just like your friends and family do. Like I do."

"I... I don't think I can... I'm... I'm pathetic. I'm _weak_ ," I could hear my voice crack on the last word as I hugged myself for comfort. Super wrinkled his nose in distaste at the word.

 **"Weak? Did that word seriously cross your mind?"** Dark appeared on my other side, watching the sunset as if he'd been there the whole time.

I nodded, my face buried in my knees. "Mayhem was right... I am weak. I've... I've always acted strong for them. All because I wanted them to believe that I am strong, so they didn't have to be afraid anymore... But... But I _am_ scared... Just like they had been. Just like they are now." I suddenly found that I had uncurled as I vented. I wanted to stop... but I found I couldn't once I started. "I _am_ scared that I could die. I _am_ scared that I won't be there fast enough when it really counts. I _am scared to death."_

I was breathing harshly by the end of it, by time I realized just what I had revealed.

I suddenly wanted nothing more to curl up into a ball and hide.

But Dark's next words brought me to a halt before I could even fully consider it.

 **"Then don't act like you're strong. Be who you really are... And if they don't accept you for who you are, then they're not worth it."** Dark responded blithely, he gaze still locked on the fading horizon.

I looked up at him incredulously, "You mean... to accept... myself for who and... and what I am...?

Dark gave me a small smirk and a slight nod, **"You'll figure it out."** His cloudy, forest green eyes met mine, and he lightly punched my arm, **"Just like you did the first time."** His smirk widened, looking a bit like an actual smile, **"I'll never stop believing you."**

I rubbed where he punched my arm, giving him a true smile.

Super lightly nudged me again, a bright smile on his face as he did so, "And don't forget about me!!"

Dark barked a laugh at his light counterpart's cheery enthusiasm, **"Heh, I didn't Supey. And I'm quite sure Fleetway will always believe in you as well, Sonic. We all will."**

I gave them a grateful smile, wordlessly expressing my gratitude.

We all watched the sunset in comfortable silence for a long moment...

In my head.

Meh, weirder had happened.

Alas, it didn't last, as Dark glanced back to me. His expression had hardened seriously, **"All mushy fun and games aside, you'd better learn to control out powers after this whole fiasco is over. And soon. Very simply put, one out-of-the-ordinary thoughts can completely and totally change your entire perspective. Right and wrong will become blurred, black and white will become an endless sea of grey that will try to suck you under into it's depths to drown you."**

His gaze turned wry, **"I'm sure you've got the gist of controlling the positive side of things... And you know well what will happen if you ever lose control while wielding it..."**

I winced. Oh yes, I most certainly did.

The 'Fleetway Fiasco' wasn't something I liked to remember all that much.

Dark continued, **"Now, when you try to control my energy, you need to let it all go. Don't try to control it. Guide it. Let the energy run through you... and then release."** Once he was sure I understood, he gave an oddly reassuring smirk. **"Should you ever find yourself unable to tap into Super's energy, my own will be ready and waiting. But for now, try and tap into his."**

"Okay... I'll try..." I said as I closed my eyes, and tried to think only positive thoughts.

The word 'Love' shone brightly in my mind's eye, and I felt a warm aura echo it, envolped my being...

"You're doing it, Sonic!!" Super cheered, "Now all you have to do is summon me into the real world."

I focused, trying to do as Super encouraged me... but... but there was this heavy feeling in my chest as Mayhem's words from earlier refused to be pushed away, to be forgotten, and replayed in my head like a broken record.

 _"I... am Dark Gaia... Snap... my neck... and you would... only be killing... my host..."_ He laughed, somehow still managing to sound sinister while being almost choked to death. _"Exterminating him... will only make things... easier for me! So... go... ahead... He's only... a shadow anyways..."_

" _Regret it? Have you forgotten already? All that will accomplish will be killing my host! I'll just find another and another, no matter how hard you try to kill me._ You can't touch me _." He grinned a twisted grin, not at all concerned, "The question is now,_ hero _," he spat the word, "is will_ you _regret it? Regret revealing the monster you've become as you destroy all those_ innocent _hosts just to get to me, starting with this one?"_

I felt horrible for Mephiles. That demon didn't just turn his body into a living prison as he used him as a helpless puppet, but he was ready and willing to throw him away like yesterday's trash. And he planned to do the same to _each and every poor soul he forced into becoming his host._

The anger from earlier sparked, threatening to reignite the blazing rage.

This monster believed that those weaker didn't _deserve_ happiness. Didn't _deserve_ freedom. That they _weren't worth_ it. He treats them like they were beneath the dirt on his shoes.

The spark became a fire.

I'll crush him so far down into the ground that he'll become _worm food_. See how he likes it underfoot. How it feels to feel like you're _worthless_. Oh, once I was through with him, he would understand the true meaning of _pain_.

W-wait... what _am_ I _doing_...?

The fire was snuffed before it could grow out of control. I came back to my senses, the dull throb in my head making me wince.

I groaned, partly in pain, partly in frustration, as the warm golden aura that had enveloped me thinned, and began to fight with a dark one. Fighting, instead of trying to work together...

I looked at my hand, watching as the two polar forces warred with each other.

Light versus Darkness... A never ending fight.

Good versus Evil.

It was ironic, I mused. Evil didn't come from nothing. Good created that Evil... like Light created Darkness.

Different sides. Same coin.

They couldn't exist without one another.

Yet it was always a war.

And that got me thinking...

 _Why couldn't the two work together?_ _Why couldn't they just be friends?_

They _needed_ each other.

Light is defensive. Darkness is offensive. If they could just get along, they'd be unstoppable!

The only thing that was missing... was understanding.

If only it were possible that that they could get along long enough, without being at each other's throats all the time...

An oddly familiar voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

"It IS possible, if they both earnestly wished for such."

I whip my head around, trying to locate the source of the voice, "Who said that? Who are you?" _And how did you get inside my head?_ I looked up to see Super and Dark exchanging a glance of recognition.

Before I could question them, the voice spoke again, "Don't worry, young one. I mean you no harm... Don't you remember my voice?"

I blinked, and the realization of just who that was slammed into me. "Grandpa Chaos?!"

Though there was a lack of a face, I could feel his warm smile as he softly chuckled, "Yes, it is I. You have grown so much since the last we spoke... and you are finally beginning to understand your true purpose. Your destiny... You have become wise, and it has made my heart rejoice."

I stared up at the sky, in place of the face of my grandfather, "You... You knew about all of this... Didn't you...?"

Chaos sighed softly, "Yes. But, until now, you weren't ready." His voice became lighter, "You're ready now, though. I believe you can do it. Your super forms are a perfect exampled that it can be done. That Light and Darkness can understand one another. You don't have to just be one or the other..."

"...Because I'm already _both_ ," I breathed.

I knew what I had to do now.

It felt as if Grandpa Chaos smiled again, seeming to sense as such. "Correct. You truly understand now."

I looked back to my hand, and my eyes widened in awe. Both dark and light energies were getting along, working side by side with each other. I blinked in surprise as I watched the remaining energies around me seem to ripple...

And then the merged energies spread across my body like a wildfire.

You would think that they would cancel each other out, but... they didn't.

I felt... neutral. Balanced.

At peace.

My once royal blue fur turned silvery like a diamond, similar to the coloring of my Hyper form... though my eyes remained the same vivid emerald green.

The presence of my grandfather faded. "Good luck, young one..." He murmured, "Until we meet again."

Then he was gone. But I would see him again. I was sure of it.

Smirking, I turned to Dark and Super, "So... whatcha guys think of the new me?"

Super laughed, grinning warmly, "I knew you could do it! Well done, Sonic." My smirk melted into a smile as he gave me a big thumbs up.

I looked to Dark next. Now that I thought about it... he's kinda like a Shadow version of myself. It's kinda hard to believe that I can be _that_ edgy... I mean, he's even got the brooding pose down to an art. I snickered at my train of thought.

Dark met my eyes and smirked. That was the greatest form of approval I could get from him.

His smirk evolved into a sharp, dangerous grin as he cracked his knuckles, **"Now, go kick his tail into next week. Show him why it's never a good idea to mess with us."**

The dark intent that laced each and every word would have been enough to make anyone tremble. I knew it wasn't directed at me though, so I simply gave him a firm nod.

 **"Just... don't forget about us, okay?"** He unexpectedly added, rushed and quiet as he quickly turned away.

I blinked in surprise, before sharing a grin with Super. "I won't. I promise. You guys are as precious to me as my friends and family are."

I see that I'm fading now. Back to the real world it is then... but this round, I'm ready for anything!

I give them a salute, my eyes shining with gratitude. "It's been fun guys! I really wish we could have spent more time together, but it appears that it's time for me to go kick some tail. Until next time!"

And with that, the world of my mind disappeared.

Mayhem, prepare to meet your match. Sonic the Hedgehog is coming in to save the day!


	21. Chapter 20 : Rise

**Rise**

 **Sonic's P.O.V.**

I was prone to negative emotions. I was confused of what is right and what is wrong. Funny. Here I am thought of being the hero who vanquish all of the evils in the world. I was drowning in a sea of overwhelming darkness created by my emotions. After what seems like forever;drowning in darkness, I have gained the resolve I need to break through this never ending nightmare inside of my mind. My cobalt blue fur that once tainted with darkness shattered into million pieces, vanishing into majestic silvery fur. I felt..in balance. Both darkness and light at my command. Like I could do anything. Absolutely **_anything.._** Any way I want it to be. No one has a say to what I want to do. My decision and consequence is **_mine_** alone.

A beacon of mesmerizing silvery lights shot out with me engulfed in it. Mayhem was thrown across the room when I released him from my grip. The wind is blowing wildly, daring anyone not to go near it.

I opened my shiny emerald green eyes after so long drenched in darkness, burning with determination and overflowing confidence to end this. The light show started to die down as the winds through my quills turned into a calm breeze. My family and friends was in awe.

As quickly as the transformation ended, my face was painted with my renowned smile.

"Hey, I'm back.." My tone held cockiness in them as I held high a big thumbs up.

As a response, they smiled in relieve, knowing I am fully myself at the moment.. probably. While he...is not so happy with this new form.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

A maniacal yet tired laughter came from the dark demon. "So...you've break through your own darkness eh? On top of that, you gained a newfound power and form? Wow...that old man didn't lie when he said you are special." he smirked with malice, lying on the ground, seemingly tired out from the fight he had with Dark earlier. "You're a bunch of surprises no doubt of that. There's also no doubt you might be 'the' potential threat than Eggman over there to this rotten world."

Sonic walked to him, step by step the environment felt soothing and yet..it felt as if a higher being; a deity's presence in this room. It makes their skin crawl, even Shadow the Ultimate lifeform is getting the chills down his spine.

With Mayhem under him, a few step from his feet, Sonic said while lightly tapping his foot in annoyance, " Who are you even talking about, demon?"

Mayhem looked over and laughed it off. "You'll know soon enough..Plus..this is just a beginning. My real fight with you was far from over. I'm preparing you for **him.** "

Sonic gritted his teeth. "Don't mess with me. I want **answers**!" his fist suddenly tainted with darkness.

Since Sonic got into this form, he is even more exposed to light and darkness than before. Each sides could influenced him for right or wrong depends on his emotions.

Mayhem got back on his feet and dusted himself off. "Well...it wouldn't hurt to test it out!" He suddenly vanished as Sonic looked around frantically for the dark demon but to no avail. There's no sign of him anywhere...except this maniacal laughter echoed, hauntingly.

"Mayhem, show yourself, **you** **coward!** " maniacal laughter as an answer, Sonic's patience is wearing thin.

If you look carefully, there is slight taint of darkness in his silvery fur. Sure he is in command of both light and darkness he held within, but he still new to this kind of thing. His control might go slightly _out of control_. Since this form helps him be more confront and honest with his emotions. That being said, he is completely vulnerable to the dark side of his power if he ever loses control of it.

Still no sign of Mayhem...expect for his malicious laughter. " _Oohhhh~~_ _my goodness~~_ _you are so fun to toy_ _with_..I'll be careful if I were you.. wouldn't want to get back drowned in darkness so soon now would _you_?" If Mayhem was in sight, there would be a cheshire grin painted on his face that soon would be Sonic's punching bag. He's really starting to tick him of. And Sonic didn't like it at all. He hated being angry, all emo like he did lately. It.. _.scar_ _es_ him.

Sonic looked away sharply, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists tightly. Although listening to vilians especially the dark demon in front of him is wrong, there is some truth in it though. Not all.. but _some_. Bad peoples are ' _sometimes_ ' stating facts which could lead to a good thing or a bad thing to mock their threat most of a time.

"Now then, show me what you really capable of!" Mayhem laughed maniacally as an unknown forces moved so fast even eyes couldn't see it properly. He lunged at Sonic with a strange dark crystalized sword and dark aura were surrounding it.

Just in the nick of time of noticing the crystalized blade about to pierce him, he moved out of the way and quickly counter back. With no time of casting any spells, he gave him a power kick to the stomach.

Unfortunately, it didn't hit him in time, given that simple physical attack like this won't work on him. But, if he isn't the dark gaia with the reflexes he have earlier, things might get worse.

And of course, the dark demon won't let go a moment to toy with the blue blur. "Hmm? Where's your new technique, hedgehog? Are planning you on holding back…," Mayhem trailed off as his eyes traveled to Sonic's family and friends. Then, a malicious smirk formed in his face. "..or...Would you rather see the consequences of your _silly_ decision?" Mayhem said mockingly.

Although he felt the fear for his loved ones built up within him, he won't falter by this demon's pessimistic talk. And there it is, the mask is being put up again. He grinned cockily. "I won't be making any life-threatening decision. We can take you down. Right guys?" They nodded in agreement and smiled confidently.

He laughed at his threateningly pathetic threat. "Well, then. Good luck. You'll need it." he bowed mockingly still with a smirk full of malice as he about to teleport somewhere to the unknown, close enough to observe them, he quickly inserted, "And yeah. Try not to lose your control hero. Would have ruined my fight with this so called 'Ultimate' form of yours." And he's gone.

We all know Villains cheated all the time. In this case, it's the same story. _Why?_ Out of nowhere, an army of robots has swarmed in. Sonic and company startled by this turn of events. Did Eggman sided with this twisted demon? Well, he could have but it's just not like him, cooperate with another villain because Eggy is a madman works for himself only for world domination. Although it would makes sense if the madman worked with Mayhem to get rid not only one thorn but all if them that has been prevented him from world domination. But, Is _Eggman_ really?

Sonic observed the robots before started to think of any pessimistic thoughts. Oddly enough, a dark energy seemingly surrounded them. Probably enhancing their capability. And, this could only mean one thing.

"That bastard. He used all of this robots to probably wear us out. Then, came out of the blue to claim victory, towering us like a psycho he is." Sonic said, rather annoyed with the puppetmaster gone but still with strings attached in the backstage.

They exchanged worried glances after hear what Sonic said. They worried he might go dark again even after achieving this unknown form and that is not even a good news.

"I would be careful with what I would talk next if I were you, Sonic. You wouldn't want to go dark and went on a rampage again, are you?" Jules reminded him.

Sonic looked away in shame. "I know...but it's just _frustrating_. Why? **_Why me?_** I am just not sure of what to do. Even though I achieved this form for accepting myself for who I am, I just don't know what to do." His eyes closed shut as he gritted his teeth in pain. "They said I will figure it out. But I just...don't know.. They said it over and over. I am so **_sick of it!_** I am _not_ the hero I thought I am." 'they' means he is referring to Chaos, Dark and Super.

The girls broke into tears, feeling helpless to ease his pain while the boys looked him in sorrow, brows furrowed.

Tails, Sonic's brother in all but blood, was saddened not only by the fact of being no use to help Sonic even though he has always helped and protected him ever since they met. Now, is the time to payback all of his good deeds.

"No!" Tails blurted out loud as he shook his head profusely, denying this uncool part of him "This is not right, Sonic! And you know it. I know it for a fact not all of your smiles are just a farce. You always have been my hero.. and I've always envy of you. But! That doesn't mean you have to mope all day long right now. Although we _are_ clueless of what to do, we'll always figure it out in the end! Please, Sonic.." Two tailed fox plead as tears rolled down his puffy red cheeks."I know it's hard figure it all alone. That's just means 'we' all have to figure it out together."

"Together." Tails repeated.

They all are in awe. Sonic blinked his eyes in disbelief as a warm smile slowly formed on his face. And then, he make his way to Tails.

Sonic gave him a pat on his back and ruffles his hair. "About time I see the day of my bro become a hero. Today, you are _my hero_." He smiled warmly. "But of course, thank you. I need it really. I know I'm being pathetic and stupid most of a time. Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"Together." Sonic added with a warm smile on his face.

 _'I hope I could do something right now. Really. I don't know what to do,Tails.. hoping what I do next is the right thing, I guess.. Ooh my life..'_ Sonic mentally thought to himself. How he hoped that the word 'help' could just blurted out of his mouth. But that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Yeah, well. I'm glad I was able to lift up your spirit." Tails smiled in response. But as quick as it came, his expression hardened. " But, we still got a task at hand I'm afraid." He looked over at the robots army.

Sonic scowled at the sight of robots completely surrounded them. The scowl quickly turned into a confident grin since there's no use of crying over the spilt milk and started blaming himself again. "Playtime's over. Let's show these scrap metal heaps what we capable of." He cracked his knuckles.

They looked at him and smiled in agreement. It's nice to see the blue blur fully back to himself...sort of. Then, robots lunged at them with full force. There is three types of robots here. Knight, bomber and gunner. On top of that, they used enhanced tools. Which means it's going to be a lot harder than the usual. A simple spin dash won't do the trick anymore. Yeah, well...Mayhem has pretty much a limitless source of energy. But, where? How much is there?

Shadow, being self-proclaimed ' _the ultimate lifeform_ ' he is, he threw a bunch of chaos spears. Fortunately it did the trick but… there's more coming in! The more came in the more chances of getting out of here very slim. Because the more energy they used, the more vulnerable they become. It's only the matter of time before they fall.

The duo brothers, Circe and Jules' fighting style awfully simila

r to Sonic's and Shadow's Aleena used alchemy. Tails is with his inventions. Amy is with her piko-piko hammer. Knuckles is with his...well.. _knuckles_ enhanced with chaos energy. Rouge is with her kicks from airborne. Just a name of few.

"Ugh...this isn't working at all!" Sonic said in distress while dodging and fighting the knight's robots. "They just kept on coming! Like seriously...how many does he have??!"

"Tell me about it." Shadow answered as he's firing chaos spears.

Something then clicked on Circe's mind.

"Sonic!" The ebony king called without looking at him since he is in a fight at this moment.

"Yes?" Sonic answered back, dodging and spin dash his enemies.

"You have to figure something out. You are the only one who can." He said loud and clear.

Sonic frowned. "What do you mean? Why only I?", pretended to be clueless. "Plus you said we are doing this together!" he said in denial.

"You know what I mean, son. You have the power. Unlimited on top of that. You have proven it a bunch of times like the form you are in now. You just have to figure how to unleash its power freely, without it controlling you."

The heavenly godlike hedgehog frowned deeply. "What...am I supposed to do, dad..?"

Circe smiled as he dodging the robots. "It is time to make good use of it. Time of an essence, son. Hurry."

"But-" before he could deny it anymore. Circe said, "Don't worry about us. We'll stall time you for you to figure something out. You can do it, Sonic my boy."

"I believe in you."Circe murmured under his breath.

Sonic stopped for a second, robots are coming towards him like a zombie apocalypse happening as time seems to stop for him for a moment. Luckily for him his friends are there for him. Shadow used his speed and activated his chaos blast to wipe out the enemy who quickly surrounding the hero. Somehow, their main priority is Sonic.

The ebony one nudged Sonic in the elbow, bringing him back to reality as Sonic looked at him in confusion.

"You are way too open, faker. Get a move on already!" Shadow said as he went back in the battlefield, leaving Sonic speechless.

Mom, Dad, Shadow... his friends...are preventing the robots from coming even an inch closer to Sonic. Sonic was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do after all.

Sonic sighed deeply and started meditated, finding a solution. Finding, what this form, this power, truly meant for. How he wished he had the answer by now. That is when an angelic yet mysterious voice rang in his ears.

"This power meant to bring balance and peace, my young one." Sonic looked around for the voice.

"How am I even supposed to bring this _balance_ and _peace_ , Chaos?" Sonic murmured lowly in his mind.

"Sonic, you knew the answer. You just have to call upon its power." it answered.

Sonic shook his head profusely. "Easier said than done. How, sherlock?"

It didn't immediately answer his question. It said, "Let me tell you a story, child."

"In the past lives, controller also known as the chosen one, is given the opportunity to gain more power, knowledge, intelligence and a lot more. This form you have unlocked is known as the Twilight form, representing both light and dark together as one. Many failed because of unable to control their spiritual side.Their conscious was consumed, eaten away from reality. Simply said, their thoughts, minds and emotions. There is only one succeed. Your father, former controller. Well.. almost succeed. Something happened in the past."

"What? What happened??"

It paused. "A story for another time. You can ask your father about it. Now, you need to let your emotion go freely. Joy, anger, sadness, hope, all of that."

Sonic sighed. "Okay."

Unconsciously, in the real world, Sonic said with pearly yet smokey particles are forming around him. "I, Sonic the Hedgehog, the second prince of mobius, second son of King Circe of Mobius, little brother to Crown Prince Shadow shall bring peace and balance to good and bad. There will be no more bloodshed. Just a better place for all mobians alike, treated as equals. Heed my prayers and wishes! Twilight!" Sonic claimed as mystical energy shot out, blinding the dark of the night.

Mysteriously, a voice rang in Sonic's mind. " **About** time. _Sh_ _eesh..~_ **That** wasn't so **hard** was it?" _he_ chuckled. " **You** can rest **assured** now, Sonic. You **did** it."

The energy spread in form of tsunami of spears, pierce through the robots and exploded right away.

Sonic's company being engulfed in the twilight energy didn't bring consequences on them luckily. Instead, it healed all of their wounds big or small and replenish their energy.

In the shadows not far from Sonic and company, a mysterious figure smirked with malice.

"Your destiny is far from over my young princes. Master would be very pleased. Have a wonderful time before **_the end_**. The end with _bloodshed and despair!_ **_Hahahahahahahaha~~_** " Malicious laughter echoed as he teleported away.

 **A/n:**

 **Oh my goooooossssshhhhhhh...i'm the worst..hopefully next update soon maybe?XD I am trying so hard with this chapter given that I did not have _that_ many vocabulary.. ;D I couldn't get in touch with Hawk in DA. Hope she's doing okay. Oof...I was never good with fight scene or any dramatic scene but I'll try my best. I will release new story soon. I just need to edit and tinker it a _little_ bit. Probably a lot. XD I don't need to bable about what happened the times I have been away. Just glad I am back here again. Have a wonderful day! RISE UP IN THIS WORLD~~!! -tate no yuusha. Thanks to this anime I rise up again, confronting with all of you again with a smile on my face. Tata~**


End file.
